


Of Love and Politics

by FateCharms



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm sorry for everything, M/M, Political Intrigue, Prince!Prompto AU, Problems for Prompto, Slow Burn, Welcome to my newest idea, more tags to come i'm sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateCharms/pseuds/FateCharms
Summary: Meet Noctis, Prince to the country Lucis. The biggest gaming nerd in existence. Loves to sit around and play video games, and sleep is his best friend. He's told he's about to be married to the Vain Princess of Niflheim, a golden blonde with big blue eyes, light freckles and is close with his childhood friend Lunafreya, the oracle. Boy oh boy is Noctis in for a rude awakening.Meet Prompto, Prince to Niflheim--not that anyone knows that though. Meet his public self, Promtea(prom-tAy-uh). The second princess of Niflheim, who is always given extravagent gifts of all kinds and takes them so that when she's given permission, she's allowed to go out and give back to her community. She'll go out to speak with orphans, give them food and drink, or she'll walk through the city and let the people touch her hands and dress. She's the idol of Niflheim, so it's no surprise to the young man underneath that he's to marry off. What he wasn't expecting was it to be the Cold Stone Prince of Lucis, the only child of King Regis Lucis Caelum. Prompto is terrified about his husband to be finding out about his little secret.





	1. Chapter 1

He looked out over the resistant garden. Fall had already hit the country, the Glacian’s kiss brining a chill to the air as winter was nearly upon the world. Although it is highly frowned upon, he worships the the six and thanks the universe for every dawn that rises. And since the prince of Niflheim has to get up early everyday to become the second princess, sister to the Iron Princess, and is the idolized figure of the Niflheimian people. Of course, Prompto’s female persona is only second to Lunafreya, his alleged cousin. Speaking of the platinum blonde, a bark rung in the golden blonde’s ears and made him turn, smiling to see a beautiful white animal running towards him. “Pryna!”

Bending down to pet the divine messenger, Prompto was smiling happily as he glanced p to see the Oracle making her way towards him. He waved, greeting Luna just as eagerly. She smiled fondly, “Promtea, It’s good to see you.”

“You as well, I’m so happy to see a familiar face.”

“Are you alright?” Luna’s worried tone warmed Prompto’s day.

“Better, now that I have someone to talk to!” With a small laugh he brought her into a loose hug and they made their way inside. Pryna followed behind. “Is Umbra back in Lucis again?”

“Yes, he’s going to your soon-to-be fiance.”

That made the royal sigh, he’d never seen the Prince of Lucis, but he’s heard the stories. A stern young man who dresses like a fine gentleman, but his tongue is like a whip. Noctis Lucis Caelum is the “Cold Stone Prince”, especially in Gralea’s imperial palace. “Please don’t remind me, Luna.. I’m already afraid of what he’ll think of me.”

Lunafreya smiled reassuringly, “I’m sure he’ll get to know the real you, despite whatever rumors have spread in Insomnia. We’ll be there soon to tell for ourselves, and you’ll finally set your eyes upon this so called ‘Cold Prince’.

Prompto sighed, “Luna… d-do you think he’ll… do you think he’ll be as cold as they say? Mean and blunt. Uncaring to others?”

“Noctis? Heavens, no. He’s… thoughtful. That I assure you.” Prompto could hear her pick her words carefully.

“I see... “ He sighed, as though to ready himself for what await him. “Well, I suppose there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?”

The fellow blonde smiled, hooked her arm with the Prince dressed as a Princess and walked with him casually through the halls towards the prince’s reception room where they spent most of their time. It was there the pair were surprised to see the alleged Iron Princess, Stella.

“Sister?” Prompto blinked, detaching from Luna to approach the fighter of a woman. Stella, her long silver blonde locks falling over her shoulders, looked up at Prompto and big blue eyes met blue. “What’s wrong?”

“I lost an argument, it was… not sided in your favor either. Instead of meeting outside both capitals, in Altissia where you will be wed, Father sided with the Chancellor and is sending you and Lunafreya into Insomnia. You will be in the city during the peace treaty signing, with your fiance as your ‘host’ supposedly. Hopefully, where the chancellor is concerned.”

Prompto’s blood ran cold. May the Six take him. He was eternally grateful for Lunafreya stepping forward to speak, “When will we be going?”

“Two days after the first snowfall of winter.”

Prompto was royally screwed, and he knew it.

\---

“What? Are you sure that’s what my father said?”

“Yes, Noct.”

The Prince of Lucis stood beside his desk chair, on the desk some paper work he’d been given to work through at his leisure. Noct could deal with it in his sleep, literally. “What do you mean I’ll be hosting the Vain Princess while she’s here in the capital?”

“I mean exactly that, Noctis. If you must, I suggest bringing it up during dinner with his majesty tonight.”

The raven sighed heavily, “Right… Of course.” The Prince looked to the television to his right, watching the news cover the second princess of niflheim and her recent public sighting in Gralea. It shows a beautiful young blonde dressed in red and off whites, gold jewelry, and hair ornaments that are far too expensive to be appropriate. She’s taking roses with a smile, big blue eyes wide in shock as she looked at the bouquet. “I’ll talk to him..”

The last thing to appear on the screen that even remotely related to Promtea of Niflheim was her showing the flowers to the camera man and the reporter, looking happy as can be. Then the Lucian reporter Noctis is accustomed to seeing appeared and Noct looked away. When he looked at Ignis again, Noctis had made up his mind. “Have you decided, Noct?”

“Yeah, it’s not like I have much of a choice anyway.”

“There is always a choice, Noctis, but people seem to forget that.”

The prince hummed, unmoved but choosing to not comment further. Arguing with Ignis was always pointless. He never won without invoking his right as prince—which he’s only done twice. And people wonder why Noctis trusts his advisor so much.

—-

Dinner was tense for Noctis, never had he thought he’d be uncomfortable talking to his father, but for some reason, he just couldn’t not be. Regis was eating calmly, as if nothing had changed, although if Noctis examined him well enough he’d noticed the newest worry line forming above his brow. In truth, all this treaty talk and negotiating were taking their toll on the king and Regis was beginning to feel it. 

“How are the peace talks with Niflheim going..?”

Regis looked up, his gaze meeting his son’s. “Not where is was hoping, but I suppose we should have suspected nothing less.”

“Why are they sending her highness Promtea and Luna here during the treaty signing though?”

Regis sighed, “Apparently, the Oracle and the second princess are close. Being cousins, the people thought they’d be more distant, but it seems they’ve gravitated to one another. The first Princess, Stella, has continued to be our contact. She says that her sister and cousin will arrive one month before the treaty signing, and if anything goes awry, they will be leaving when the emperor does. He will arrive the day before, and leave the day after.”

“Dad, the signing is late next month, they could be arriving any day now.”

“The will be here in three days, tomorrow is the first snowfall and it’s customary that princess Stella and princess Promtea have a public outing, to brighten the spirits off their people before the storms get worse. And to allow the people to see their idolized princess one more time before she’s supposed to get married. They’ll likely see her only on TV during that time, so I’m sure you can imagine them wanting to breathe the same air as her.”

“I’ll get it eventually, it’s just… why am I the one who’s hosting her? Promtea, I mean. I get that She’s my fiancé but I thought I was going to be traveling to Altissia during this time?”

“If all goes well, after the signing of the treaty that is where you’ll be going, you're soon to be wife with you.” Regis watched his son’s eyes widen, then spoke again before Noctis could get ahead of himself, “And you’ll marry her in Altissia and officialize the treaty.”

Noctis sighed faintly, “I… understand.”

“I’m sorry Noctis, if there was another way for peace, I would have chosen it.”

“It alright, I’ve always known I might have to be a political chess piece, but I guess I was never really sure what that entailed.”

Regis could see the cogs turning in his son’s head, processing everything that had happened up to this moment, and for a brief second Regis could have sworn that his late wife was looking over their son, caressing his hair gently. And in that moment, Regis knew there was a storm brewing in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! Thank you so much for reading! I've been thinking about this nonstop, and have even designed some stuff for our lovely characters, if you feel so inclined, please do leave some ideas for me down below about clothes for our lovely Prince Prompto. We might see it in the future! *insert eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> And once again, thank you so much for reading! I hope to see the next chapter up soon. Speaking of updates, I've hit writer's block for all of my other works presently and haven't been able to work around them. Once I've figured them out I will get chapters flowing! Promise!
> 
> As always, I will see _you_ at the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter ceremony comes and goes, marking the beginning of Prompto's journey to the Crown City of Insomnia.
> 
> Noctis is confused.

“Prompto, it’ll be alright.”

Lunafreya sat with him, confidence set in her frame. Stella had explained the situation thoroughly, and it was Luna who was keeping the young prince stable. He was beyond scared, terror was raking through him at the prospect of being in the crown city of Insomnia. Sure, he’ll be under strict watch so nothing happens to him, but that means scrutiny of anything that goes wrong is on him. “H-How can you be so confident?”

The oracle smiled fondly, “I’ve known Noctis since he was a child, before Tenebrae was taken by Niflheim. He’s kinder than you think, in his own way.”

Prompto looked over to his cousin, then leaned on her, “I believe you…”

Luna smiled and stroked his head gently, smoothing his hair and brushing bangs from his face. With no mother around to help him heal, Luna took up the mantle of being his support. If she cannot soothe him, no one can. It was the truth. He’s had major anxiety attacks and identity crisis over the years that it’s painful to watch him sometimes, struggle to find that balance. Luna could still recall the first time he was told he had to dress as a woman.

\---

_He sat still, curled in one himself as though in an attempt to vanish. The only thing he had ever done was be kind. Luna watched him, looking up at his sister with pleading eyes. Begging for help. Stella was sympathetic, and cares deeply. She was standing beside him, holding his hand._

_“He’s a disgrace. As my son, he should be showing promise in anything that isn’t so… stupid!”_

_“Father, Prompto has done nothing wrong! And photography isn’t stupid, beauty is highly regarded by the women of Niflheim.” Stella cradled her sibling against her, a frown etching into her features._

_“Get away from that failure, before it rubs off on you.”_

_“Emperor Aldercapt!” Stella yelled, her hold on Prompto tightening, “Take that back right now.”_

_Prompto clung to Stella as he looked at Iedolas in fear. Stella stood her ground as the emperor thought things over. It was then that Lunafreya felt the wind of cinders, evil, enter the room. Her attention turned to the flamboyant man who approached the emperor, swaying to one side and staring at the older man under his hat. “Perhaps… you could have two daughters, instead of one of each?”_

_Iedolas raised his head, thinking it over. “Two daughters?”_

_“Polar opposites, Stella the Iron princess, and you're second daughter, the gold of Niflheim.” Vivid yellow eyed the emperor through a violent purple storm of hair. “And you're second daughter can be involved in whatever she likes, and will never be a disgrace to you or you’re bloodline. All you have to do is give her a name. I can handle the rest, your majesty.”_

_Stella looked to her father as the old man approached, outstretching his arms towards them. Prompto’s breath became erratic, his knuckles going white. “My daughters… yes, that’ll work. Come Stella, let’s leave your sister with your darling cousin, no? We can go and pick out a beautiful gown for her.”_

_“Father..?” Stella was taken aback, as her father gently pulled his first child from his second, “What are you talking about?”_

_“Now, Promtea, be a good girl and stay with your cousin, alright?” Iedolas gave Prompto a smile, the first the young boy had seen in years, before he guided Stella from the room._

_“Chancellor Izunia, don’t you dare harm him!” Stella yelled, rage clear on her face._

_Ardyn Izunia, Luna had heard that name before somewhere. The Chancellor turned to the leaving girl, “i would never harm her highness. I’ll be readying her for her reception to the people!”_

_That night, Prompto was in Stella’s old dress, his hair groomed. Luna was at his side, for fear had rendered him mute. It wasn’t until they were alone in the gardens that Prompto finally spoke again. “Luna… Please… whenever we’re alone… d-don’t call me what my father does… I’m still me.”_

_“I know, Prompto, I know.” Luna pulled the fellow blonde into her, cradling his head as he cried to her shoulder. “I know who you really are.”_

\---

The first snow happened the following day. Prompt was dressed in blues, grays, and silver. This was perhaps the least gaudy thing he owned. It was simple and elegant, with hints of maturity. The plain soft blue gown he wore underneath his pale blue robe brought out the silvery fur that lined it. He wore a simple gray waistband, thick to cover the expanse of his stomach--not that it was showing--and in the center of that an icy blue sash was tied in front. His hair, allowed to be let down for this event only, was adorned with a pale blue crystal. It had no magical properties, but it was a glimmering beauty that stood out against his lively hair. Attached to the gem was greenery, dark fern and mistletoe. One the back side, simply for aesthetics, a pale blue ribbon that matched the main color of his robe was tied in a bow. Around Prompto’s neck, a loose silver collar with another crystal as the hair ornament as it’s pendant. No one could see his shoes, but he wore gray flats with ice blue embroidery along the toes.

Stella, who stood with him wore white and soft pinks. She also had some greenery, but it was little to none, due to the stark contrast it would have against her clothes. Truth be told, this was the first year Stella was wearing pink. Typically she would be wearing the blue. But due to Prompto’s current engagement with the Prince of Lucis, anytime it was appropriate to wear blue in public he was dressed in it. He was rather happy, because he liked the way it looked on him. The red seemed to drown out his natural blush, while the blues brought it out.

“Are you ready?” Stella turned to her brother, outstretching her hand. Prompto took it, smiling.

“When am I not?”

“You realize, that after this ceremony and banquet, you’ll be sent off to Lucis… right?”

“Stella, you and I both know that if i don’t, father will be angry.”

“It shouldn’t be you going. It should be me.”

Prompto sighed, “Father wouldn’t give up his prized daughter so easily.” After a moment of Stella staring at his profile in shock, the blonde shook his head slightly and stood tall, returning a smile to his face. “Shall we?”

Stella, her expression mixed, leaned over and kissed her brother’s cheekas to whisper in his ear so their father, who was behind them in the carriage, couldn’t hear them, “Of course, Promtea. But know that it was the chancellor who convinced father to send you and not me.”

Prompto blinked, looking at his sister in surprise, “But why?”

“I don’t claim to know what that man is thinking, but I do know he is strange. Whatever it is he wants, he’s trying very hard to get it. Now, smile, we have people who adore you, and weep for your departure tonight with our dear cousin.”

Prompto turned to the crowds of people and smiled fondly at all the cheering folk who stand in the cold streets. Even as the cold nipped at his shoulders, bare as they are with the styling of the robe he wore, he couldn’t help but feel warm. His sister was trying to cheer him up. After having not seen her since the breakfast that morning, it was strange to be sitting with her like when they were younger, before she was mostly prowess and skill. He missed having days to spend hours and hours with her. But even so, her warmth eased some of the tension in his lungs, and let him breathe freely once again.

As they paraded through the streets, Prompto saw a group of little girl's dressed in their finest dresses, simple school dresses. Orphans, he realized. With a gasp, he looked at Stella with a pleading look. His sister met his gaze, then followed it to the orphans. She smiled fondly and nodded to her brother. They stopped their carriage, their father perplexed as the two of them got out of the horse drawn vehicle. Prompto was first to the orphans. He looked around, seeing a vendor selling parade ornaments for hair and the season, he gaze Stella another look. She smiled, nodded and greeted the children with a soft grin.

When the prince had brought back the vendor with him, he asked the man politely to give each one of the little girls an ornament. Stella assured him he’d be well compensated for the deed. Once each of the girl's had an ornament, Prompto and Stella began to lead them through the street. Prompto looked to his sister, grinned happily and then looked back over his shoulder to smile at his father, who watched them amusedly. That was good enough for him. He was beaming for the rest of the parade, as was Stella, who was enjoying the delight that radiated from him.

That night, at the banquet, Prompto was asked to dance many times, off duty guards or nobles. People just wanted to bask in the presence that is Niflheim’s jewel. Prompto was used to it by now, this wasn’t unusual. Especially with the fact he was leaving as soon as the dinner was over with and he shared the last dance with Iedolas. And that came before Prompto could bat an eyelash.Being held by his father was strange for Prompto, now add in the fact he was being guided across the floor in an elegant dance as a sign that he was being freed from his shackles of staying with the imperial city, and as it came to a close, Prompto looked to his father, who was smiling at him. It was hard to place, but it left Prompto with a strange feeling. With a curtsy, Prompto retracted from his father, “I must bid you good night and good health.”

“It is time, my beautiful daughter.”Iedolas hummed, “Make your country, make me, proud.”

With a shaky breath, Prompto nodded slowly, then left the hall. Stella followed shortly after. In his reception room, the prince looked out his window silently. “Prompto?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve heard you call me that, Stella.” he hummed, turning to look at his sister and smile.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I don’t usually get to be alone with you, so we can talk freely.”

“I’m not mad about you pursuing military power, You’ve been protecting me as much as you can since the beginning. I can’t blame you for things you can’t control.”

Stella strode over to her brother and pulled him into her arms, a small, quiet sob breaking from her. “Promise me… that’ll you’ll be careful? Don’t talk to your guards unless you have to, don’t get into trouble, and no matter what, make sure that you excuse everything that happens unless it endangers you too much. Promise me…”

Prompto smiled, “I promise. I’ll be careful.”

Stella took her brother’s face in her hands, brought him towards her, and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I love you, brother.”

“And I you, sister.”

“Until Altissia.”

“Until Altissia.”

With that, Stella left the room as to allow Prompto to change for his departure. But even as he finished changing into his travel robes, he still felt as though in a dream. Not necessarily a good dream, but a dream nonetheless. He was leaving home, his father approving it. He was going to see the world, and while he was seeing it, he planned to capture every breath taking sight he could.

And he’ll send each one to his sister.

\---

Noct was training with Gladio when he heard the door open. He pulled away from Gladio to turn towards the door. He was mildly surprised to see Ignis, much less with the black and white dog that could only be Lunafreya’s. “Ignis, Umbra…”

The divine messenger approached the prince and he knelt down, retrieving the leather bound book from the pack Umbra wore. Opening it, he flipped through it to the last used page. He sighed heavily as he read Luna’s smooth handwriting.

_We’re ready to leave. I’m hopeful for the meeting, she awaits our arrival._

With a sigh, Noct closed the book. No point in writing back at this point. They will be arriving tomorrow morning, and may the Six save him. He isn’t sure how to feel about all this, especially with the broadcast of Princess Promtea and Princess Stella inviting those orphan school girl's into the parade of their winter ceremony still being covered in Lucis. All these rumors will be the death of him. He just wants the truth, and right now, he isn’t sure what is what anymore.

He needs the truth soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! new chapter!! Two days in a row!! Woohoo!
> 
> Alrighty, so presently I'm struggling with my tailbone, and I will be discovering what's going on with it soon. I'm just in a lot of pain and I'm working on figuring it out. But worry not, I'm still okay enough to write!! So, here you lovelies go!
> 
> ~~~If anyone has any ideas for clothes that Prompto can wear, let me know in the comments below or on my social media! You might see your's in a future chapter!~~~~
> 
> And with that, I'll see _you_ at the next update!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful meeting starts the fateful tale of the Cold Prince, and his Warm Lover.

Everything was hanging in the balance. They were due to arrive any minute, and Noctis was utterly terrified. Namely because what if he wasn’t adequate for the vain princess? Is she even vain? That is the question of the day, isn’t it?

The press had covered the winter ceremony in Niflheim so many times he could tell you exactly how everything went down and every possible theory to Promtea’s actions. However, even as he could see the white car in the distance, Noctis still had his doubts. There’s no way that Luna would be hopeful about this if she wasn’t sure that both sides are completely off about one another. He should know, she was adamant about him becoming fast friends with his attendants, and she was right, although Gladio did take his sweet time.

As the vehicle pulled up, Noctis waited patiently as the guards got out of the car first, waiting as Noctis strode forward nonchalantly. Gladio beside him. “Your Highness, are you sure?”

“If Nyx wasn’t busy, he’d be here with Cor, but they’re occupied. And besides, Luna is in there, with my bride-to-be, Why should I be worried? If you’d like, open the car for them?” Noctis looked at his shield knowingly, then passed the guard to open the back door. “Welcome to Lucis, Your Highness, Oracle.”

“Please Noctis, we surely are beyond formalities.” Luna got out of the car first smiling at Noctis fondly.

“And here I thought you’d think it was someone else.”

“Nonsense, you may be older, but you’re still the same Noctis I met all those years ago.” Lunafreya turned back to the car, outstretching her hand. Pale was graced with peach as another hand appeared, taking Luna’s. Out came the golden blonde Noctis had been hearing so much about these last two days.

Promtea wore her hair mostly down, but a beautiful flower ornament held up the upper half of her hair. It was deep red, fading to a soft pink as it drew closer to the center. Trailing down from the ornament were little glass flowers, also red in color, and had small pink beads hanging from within each one. She wore robes the color of the roses, but the deep blue embroidery on her sleeves and the tail of her robe made the silk look as though it faded from red roses, to blue. The off white collar was surprising, although it probably shouldn’t have been, but it allowed the red orange under robe to stand out. The sleeves hung off her slim shoulders, arching simply. Noctis’s gaze was drawn then to her waist, where two sashes were wound about her figure. The first, closest to her body, was pink. Soft and tasteful against the deep red, and the second was pastel blue, very light and pleasing to the eye. The prince was quick to look back up at Promtea’s face, “Your Highness.”

She curtsied, bowing her head, “Your Highness.”

The simple exchange was pure formality, but all the same Noctis had bowed his head to greet her. It was then he turned to Gladio, “Let’s all get into the city, I’m sure my father would like to greet you himself.”

Taking the hint, the shield bowed to both the Oracle and the princess, before he turned towards the car. Noctis returned his gaze to them, “Shall we?”

Lunafreya took Promtea’s arm gently, leading her to the other car. Noctis was stopped by the guard who had been driving the two cousins. “What did you stop them for?”

“I was told I was to receive them, and take them to the citadel where my father waits. If you have a problem, please take that up with the city guards.” With that, the prince moved towards the sleek black vehicle where his childhood friend and his fiancé stood. With a soft smile, he opened the car door for them, “After you.”

“Thank you, Noctis.” Luna smiled, getting into the car first. Her following soft call seemed to urge the princess into following, “It’s alright Promtea.”

Once the two women were inside, Noctis followed suit. It was Luna who was engaging in conversation, not Promtea, Noctis noticed. He said nothing of it, but was mildly curious of her hesitance to speak. The idle chatter with Luna was enough for now, he’ll be able to speak to Promtea plenty of the month she’s there. And perhaps he can figure out whether the Vain Princess is truly as vain as they say.

As the citadel approached, Noctis turned his attention to Promtea, “I'm sure you’re both tired, a meal has already been arranged for you by my advisor, Ignis. My father will be joining you, if there’s no problem with that..?”

Promtea shook her head, “No, of course it’s alright. And thank you.”

A small wave of relief washed over the prince, and he was glad it was Ignis who had made their meal, because if it wasn't he wasn't sure how confident he could be in telling them there was an edible meal. There is always some way something could go wrong, and Regis had made sure that Noctis was in control of most of his Bride-to-be’s needs while in Insomnia. A blessing and a curse.

Getting into the citadel proved to be more of a feat than getting out. Once Noctis got out of the car he could see Gladiolus fighting the crowds with some kingsglaive. The prince sighed quietly, then turned back to help Promtea out of the car, followed by Lunafreya. “I suggest we make for the citadel before the tabloids break through the kingsglaive.”

Promtea cocked her head, “Tabloids? Why are they fighting these kingsglaive?”

“It's so we can go and rest before we make an appearance on television.”

“Oh.” The blonde took the explanation from her cousin rather easily, and allowed Luna to lead her away and towards the steps. Noctis began to follow, glancing back at Gladiolus as the shield did the same. With the nobles retreating, so too could he. He backed slowly, letting the glaives adjust to the extra work being put on them. It was then a familiar face showed himself to them, as Nyx took Gladio’s place.

Noctis waited at the top of the stairs, hands in his pockets, talking with Lunafreya and Promtea. It seems the princess was curious as to their public relationship. Noctis tiptoed around it, as his reputation with them was practically nonexistent since his high school days. When he graduated he was brought back to his royal quarters in the citadel, where he was then brought back into the royal fold. Promtea was curious, but perhaps just for herself. There wasn't any mal intent, but he wasn’t sure if he could believe that. He’d ask Ignis once the man had met her.

“I'm sorry for making you wait, but I’m not allowed to leave Gladiolus’s sight. He’s in charge of my safety, and Your Highness’s when in my company.”

Promtea nodded, “Thank you, Your Highness’s care to our safety is greatly appreciated.”

Luna smiled, “Yes, thank you, Noctis.”

“Think nothing of it.” He turned towards the doors, “Let’s get something for you both to eat, I'm sure some rest is needed.”

Noctis could feel Gladio’s smirk as he walked behind the group. It wasn't everyday the prince was behaving like a prince. In fact this was probably the first since his last public outing with his father. Speaking of Regis, the king was standing in the hall, having a quiet discussion with Cor. Noct wasted no time and striding forward to greet his father. “Dad, care to join us on our way to lunch?”

Regis turned, eyes brightening as his eyes landed on the guests. He’d met Promtea once, at Lunafreya’s sixteenth birthday when the armistice was signed and the peace talks had begun. As a sign of good will, Luna had invited Regis through letter, which was delivered by none other than Umbra. It seemed that Promtea recognized him too, for she curtsied to him, “Your majesty, a pleasure to see you again.”

“Please, no formalities. If all goes well, you’ll be my daughter in law.”

She flushed, “If you insist, then please none for me either.”

Luna was beaming, “Regis, it’s been too long since we last spoke.”

“That it has, come, let’s go and eat. Let us catch up on the way.” Noctis moved to walk beside Lunafreya as he had been before-- not that he has anything against Promtea, but that Luna is always closer to him. Regis moved to Promtea’s side, taking her arm and leading her towards the meal that awaited them.

As they walked, Luna leaned over to Noctis, “If she asks you to drop the formalities, please do so. It means she’s comfortable.”

The prince glanced at Luna, who had moved closer to her cousins brush some of her hair back into place motherly, saying something about how she had nothing to worry about, that all her needs are sure to be taken care of. So, there was a clear since that his fiancé was comfortable with him. Fantastic, and how Lunafreya knew that was what he had been looking for without realizing was astonishing. She always had this way, but it was beyond Noctis. For now, he supposed.

\---

Prompto had never liked meeting new people, especially now that he’s ,etc the man he’s to marry. The fear and anxiety was consuming him, but Luna’s comforting presence eased some of the turmoil and quiet led his frantic mind. And then there was Regis, who felt more of a father to Prompto than his own, which was strange even if he’d soon be an in-law.

But even so, Prompto decided, he’d find the best of this stay. And perhaps he’ll find a place to fit in, and if all goes well then his husband won’t want anything from him once they're bound in holy matrimony. Entering the small hall, Prompto set his sights on a meal, one he was accustomed to seeing at a luncheon back home. It was calming, and that brought a smile to his face.

When everyone was seated, an ashen blonde man entered the room through a side door, glasses high on his nose, suite crips and clean. Nothing was out of place, not even his hair which was styled up and away from his face. Prompto could see Noctis shift out the corner of his eye, looking over his shoulder at his retainer. Then something clicked, and Prompto couldn’t help but smile faintly at that, he reached for Luna’s hand, and squeezed softly. Her gentle return meant they would talk later. By the Six he hoped so.

“Ignis, quite the feast you’ve prepared.” Regis hummed with an amused tone.

“I wasn’t sure what to prepare for her Highness, but I promise there are some favorites for all who are to join her.” Ignis bowed at the waist. Prompto released Luna’s and regis to wave his hands.

“Please, do not bow. I’m grateful for all your hard work, so please, don’t put any more strain on it!” He almost stepped forward, but thought better of it and remained. He felt Regis turn his head, and heard Noctis step forward.

“You heard her Iggy, relax.” Noct stood beside his advisor. He stepped away when Ignis raised his head, and stared hard at the prince as he moved back towards Lunafreya and Prompto. The Niflheimian Prince was not expecting Noctis to approach him, though, “And, Your Highness, I believe you should try his cooking before you give all your thanks.”

Prompto flushed, and took his offered hand. Glancing to Luna, he noticed her trying to suppress a bright, knowing smile.prompto didn’t fight Noctis who led him to a seat, and even pulled it out for him. He sat down, then looked to his fiance, “Thank you, Your Highness. You needn’t have pulled out my chair, I could have done it myself-”

“Highness, forgive me for interrupting you, but I thought it would have been rude not to do that at the very least. Any husband would do so for their wife, no?” his tone was soft, quiet enough that if Prompto hadn’t been focused one the prince who wouldn’t have caught everything over Ignis greeting Lunafreya and Regis, who walked to their own seats. “And, if I may be so bold, I was hoping to sit beside her highness?”

If his cheeks could get darker, they had, “Of course, if that is what his highness wishes.”

Noctis smiled, and oh dear Shiva, his heart just about leapt from his chest. If Shiva was to see him now, she was sure to get some entertainment. Noctis stood tall casually, pushing Prompto’s chair in slowly, then took his own seat. Lunafreya pursed her lips as impishly as the oracle could, watching her cousin’s red cheeked face. 

Ignis made his way around the table to Prompto, and told him exactly what every dish was as to give assistance. When his brows arched at the name of a dish and its description, the advisor would get a small serving and place it carefully onto the royal’s plate. Prompto, though he wanted to protest, didn’t. Instead he gave a small pout. He had asked the man to not strain himself, yet he continued to work. The blonde was unaware of his fiance’s amusement at the pout, as Noctis hid it behind his hand. It was Luna who giggled, drawing Prompto’s attention. He quickly realized why she was and pursed his lips while shooting her faint glare, another pout. “Your Highness, is this all you’d like?”

Prompto looked back to Ignis, “Ah, y-yes, thank you.” Ignis bowed his head and returned Prompto’s plate to its setting, still steaming food arranged beautifully on it’s simple surface. The blonde almost didn’t want to disturb it.

Noctis was next, but the prince didn’t say anything as the advisor served the royal wordlessly. When the plate was returned to infront of him, Noctis shifted, straightening in his seat. He spoke softly, but the retainer smiled nonetheless. Ignis continued this trend, moving to Regis and then Lunafreya. Ultimately they had all been served and Luna looked at her cousin once more. “Promtea, shall we start? Together?”

He glanced at the king and the prince. The father was smiling fondly, encouragingly even. Noctis, however, seemed more intrigued than anything. The blonde turned back to the oracle, “Of course, if that’s alright with you, Regis.”

“Please, be our guest.”

With a nod of thanks, Prompto cut a bite of fish. It was sauteed in butter and garlic with a hint of lemon, it had intrigued Prompto because he’d never had it sauteed before, not to mention with butter and garlic. He glanced at Luna who was still smiling and the two them moved in sync.

Prompto’s eyes widened, hand covering his mouth in surprise as it melted one his tongue. It was delicious! After he chewed and swallowed he turned to Ignis, “You made this?”

“I wanted to guarantee the best.”

“This is magnificent!” Prompto turned to Luna, “Why didn’t you tell me his cooking was beyond delicious?”

Lunafreya giggled, “I thought it better for you to discover for yourself, dear cousin.”

Prompto beamed, turning back to Ignis, “Thank you for a wonderful meal, after such a long trip a proper meal could not be better than this, I assure you.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, “I thank you for the praise, Your Highness.”

Noctis looked to his father, a look of pride gracing the king’s face. Noct couldn’t help but find it contagious. “Well, Father, shall we?”

“Of course.” Regis chuckled, beginning to eat along with his son. Prompto savored every bite as he continued eating. He would be sure to get Luna back eventually for not telling him their meal was going to be out of this world.

As lunch got into full swing, talk began to erupt from the nobles, catching up on both parts. The only one who wasn’t too keen on talking was Noctis, as he listened to Prompto talk with his father. Prompto, though he continued to keep his feminine stance, was ecstatic, rejuvenated by the meal he had just shared.

\---

Ignis watched the conversation and how it affected the princess of Niflheim. She was moving a bit, subtly adjusting her robes so they didn’t pull too much on her chest. And then Ignis saw it, Promtea’s carefully arranged roll of her shoulder. The robe should not have gone that far, though it wasn’t much.

Ignis sighed quietly through his nose, that made much more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Again, back with another chapter! This rocks!
> 
> And I hope you've all thoroughly enjoyed how this has all played out! I do, and yes, Noctis is behaving. After all, if he doesn't, our dear Prompto might get too anxious. and if Stella catches wind that her brother isn't-- well, let's leave that there yeah?
> 
> ~~~As always, if you have any thoughts or ideas on what our lovely Prompto could wear, leave a comment down below or shoot me a message on my social media (all links are in my bio)~~~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I will see _you_ at the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella hires a guard, and Lunafreya tells a tale as old as dawn.

“Chancellor, you cannot be serious! If that happens then what about Promtea, or Lunafreya?”

“A necessary sacrifice, it will blamed on Lucis, and your darling sister will be the biggest martyr in Niflheim, along with your cousin.”

Stella’s face darkened, her hand swinging to her sword, but before she could act further, her father’s sharp voice stilled her movements, “Stella Nox Aldercapt, still your hand or lose it. The chancellor has merely given a possible course of action.”

“Father, he speaks of treason, murder of your flesh and blood!”

“When the time comes, if it is meant to be, your sister will live. She’s resourceful that way.”

Stella bristled, “Please excuse me.” She stalked out of the audience chamber, platinum blonde locks a storm behind her head.

Stella marched through the halls until she arrived in her reception room, where a white blonde waited for her. “Highwind, Your job has changed, I’ll double the pay if you’re up for it.”

The mercenary hummed, “What’s the job description?”

“Protect the Prince of Niflheim. I’ll write you a letter of authentication to give to Prompto when asked, it’s just getting you into the city that’ll be difficult.”

“Nonsense, I’m not a citizen of Niflheim.” Aranea turned to the princess, “And I’m going to need that letter, your highness.”

Stella smiled, raising her head high in confidence. A determined twinkle in her eye, she nodded.

_If you want my brother so badly, Chancellor, fine. Try and get him._

—-

After their lunch, the cousins were shown to their room, and thus were allowed some time alone to get themselves situated. A pleasant change, meaning he could relax. He settled onto the edge of his bed, looking out towards the balcony window. “You know Luna, I’m really happy I’m here.”

“Oh?” She called. He knew she was changing from her travel attire like he should soon, but right now he wanted to take a moment to bask in the glory of this place. It is beautiful, stunning truly. It was hard to fathom that this was soon to be the place he lived in. A gorgeous citadel in the heart of a lively city. Just thinking about it made his heart race. “If there any particular reason?”

Prompto hummed happily, “Yes, quite a few if I’m being honest.”

“Care to share?”

“Luna, this place is ethereal compared to Gralea! And so warm! There’s life in every corner, and there’s beautiful people! If I had a camera, I’d take a picture!” he stood and walked towards his balcony, moving the white curtain to look outside at the gorgeous view he had been given. “I would send it to Stella. Then she’d get to see the beauty of the place too.”

“Prompto,” Lunafreya called softly. The blonde looked back at his cousin, smiling when he saw her in her more casual oracle dress. “I know you miss her, but we must be strong. For her, and for your people. I’ve told you about the omen, yes?”

Prompto nodded, “The darkness in the distance, your calling.”

“Then you and I both know we have much to stride towards. The gods haven’t abandoned us, they’re just doing what they believe is right.”

“And that isn’t always what we think is right.” Prompto hummed, “I know, I haven’t forgotten.”

Luna cupped his cheek gently, “Prompto, have I ever told you how I’m so proud of your belief?”

He chuckled, “Many times, Luna.”

She laughed with him, drawing her back to her chest, “Then, have I ever told you about the old days, when the Six would predestine couples?”

“Predestined couples?” His eyes went wide, as he stepped from the window to sit down for their talk.

“I take I haven’t. Well, long ago, the Six would choose two people and bring them together, and it was then those couples lived the happiest lives. The greatest tale is that of the moon and sun.” Luna watched Prompto hum, lacing his hands together in his lap. “The moon had never seen the sun before, but she longed to see him cast a gaze to her, to see his face but once. However, the sun was always being pulled in thousands and thousands of directions. He had never looked to the moon, as he was helping plants grow, and getting the people to wake. However, a storm struck Eos one day, and the sun was unable to tame the raging seas. So, the moon, in all her bravery, ushered forth and calmed waves, gently guided the storm away. The Sun looked to her for the first time, and saw her pale features, and long elegant dark hair sparkling with twinkling stars. Unaware of his gaze, the moon soothed people and animals to sleep,singing softly to the world as it fell to slumber. The sun, now praying to speak to her, began to sing with her. She looked up, meeting his gaze for the first time. Their breaths were taken away for a moment.”

Prompto was smiling, “How romantic.”

“Almost done, Prompto.” Luna smiled, “The sun moved into action, taking the moon’s slim hand in his own, and began to sing once more, about her beauty and the life of which it had. He began to guide her through a dance, and soon the Moon was singing too,and they crossed in the sky, the first eclipse. She let go of him to perform for him, her happiness making her shine a brilliant blue, the first blue moon. They spoke, deciding that each day the sun would perform for her, and each night the moon would dance for him. Every 18 months, though, they agreed to dance together. Every night, the moon would beam at her sun, and ever two and a half years, her glee would make her shine so brilliantly, she turned a soft blue.”

Prompto beamed, “That’s beautiful, I take it they live in harmony now, dancing every day and night for each other.”

“Yes, and though the idea is quite controversial, the predestined are still chosen. At least, that’s what I believe.” Luna turned to the window, lacing her hands together.

Prompto stood, “Well then, Luna, I believe you’re right. Somewhere out there, someone is destined to love you, forever and always.”

“And you too, Prompto.”

His smile was bittersweet, “Well, I guess I won’t ever know, I’ll be married to Prince Noctis once the peace treaty is signed. If I am destined for anyone, I won’t be able to be with them, no matter how much I want to.”

As Prompto walked away, Luna watched him go, a frown on her features. _Oh, Prompto, if only I could tell you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! I can honestly say i wasn't expecting to reach an ending so quickly! It's... exhilerating! I know I've been on a role but this is insane! But boy does it feel good! Let's get rolling!
> 
> ~~~As always, if you have clothes suggestions for Prompto, comment down below or go ahead and get my bio with has links to my social media where you can also bug me!~~~
> 
> And Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my work, and I can honestly say, I'm enjoying all you're reactions! I'll leave you with this chapter and here's to hoping i see _you_ at the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond, a plea, and an envelope.

“Hello, Your Highness, my name is Iris.” The brunette bowed, a smile on her face as she rose to look at the princess before her. “I’m here as your bodyguard, and have been chosen by Prince Noctis himself. I hope we can become friends!”

Promtea blinked, shocked, but a smile soon bloomed on her face, “Thank you, for guarding me I mean. I know it must be hard to know that your prince is asking you to guard the woman who he is to marry, not mention she’s from the enemy side.”

Iris was taken back by her honesty, but she shook her head, “Highness, I’m honored to guard you.”

That made the blonde bashful. She bowed her head in thanks, then looked beyond Iris, a flush dusting her cheeks. Iris turned and saw who had caused the blush to dawn the imperial princess’s face. “Noct?”

“Forgive my intrusion, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything.” Noctis stepped into the room, greeting his Bride-to-be. “I was hoping we could show you the gardens, I heard that her highness enjoys nature.”

At that, Promtea perked, and for a moment was curious. But soon enough she lowered her head with a smile, looking in the direction of her cousin, who stood beside Umbra. The oracle and messenger had reunited while Promtea had been changing, namely styling her long hair up into a ponytail that was accented by a plain red clip; However, her left ear was covered in jewels. Looping around her ear was an elegant dark blue piece, and hanging from it’s ends were purple gemstones. She wore simple fire opals from her ear lobe, and then several plain piercings covered the cartilage. Her right ear was unadorned, but to make up for the imbalance, her golden bangs hung over her right eye. She brushed them from her face and looked back at the prince, “You heard correctly, and I would love to.”

Noctis outstretched his hand to Promtea, she hesitated a moment, but took it nevertheless. Before they could start leaving, Promtea looked to her cousin, “Luna, would you like to join us?”

The oracle looked over and smiled warmly, “I’m afraid I have much to prepare for, but once I’m able I will join you.”

Promtea nodded, “Alright, be well.”

“You as well, Promtea.”

It was then the fiancées left the room, tailed by two Amicitias. As they walked, it was silent for the first few moments, but eventually Noctis broke the ice gently, asking if she was happy with the room she was settled in.

That made Promtea scoff, “As if you had to ask, it’s beautiful. I’m eternally grateful for the care you have put into my arrival, I couldn’t have asked for better.”

The prince had been startled, but he smiled hearing her speak so earnestly, “I did have some help, namely Lunafreya.”

“Yes, I know you’ve been speaking to her for quite some time, Umbra as your carrier no?”

“Yes, highness.”

“Prince Noctis, If I’m going to be spending a month in you're company, I’d greatly prefer you call me by my name.” She looked to him now, smiling softly.

“Then call me Noctis. It’s only fair.” He shared her gaze

Promtea hummed, breaking their eye contact in favor of watching their feet as the strolled down the hall. “If that is what you wish.”

“Promtea, you are aware that I am not here to make you bend to my will, correct?”

The blonde flinched, “I'm aware, I just… it's habit, I suppose.”

That made Noctis’s jaw set. Habitually bending to other people? Who would try and do that? Why would anyone want that kind of power over someone else? What kind of monster of a man do you have to be to seek that kind of power? It made Noctis’s blood boil, but instead of acting on such rage, he instead set his free hand onto Promtea’s arm, “I refuse to ask that of you, if you don’t want to do something, please let me know.”

Her gaze shot to him, eyes wide. Her lips parted, like she was to speak, but she snapped her mouth closed and looked back in front of her as she processed his words fully. Slowly, a true smile bloomed on her features. It was soft, but it lit up her whole face. It was then, Gladio realized, that this smile, of all the others she had given, was the first smile she had given out of complete happiness. Her others had something else mixed in with her joy, but this one was different, it was real.

Iris sensed something too, about the princess of Niflheim. And as she watched the blonde tilt her head slightly towards Noctis, Iris placed it. It made a small ember of hope, deep in Iris’s soul, spark into a burning hearth. Warm and constant, maintained by Promtea’s glimmering eyes as she let the prince guide her through the halls with pure, innocent, unaware love. It was a good thing, she decided, that Promtea was the one that Noctis was to marry.

\---

Stella stood before the chancellor once more, her fury kept by her cool expression. “Chancellor Izunia, to what do I owe the displeasure?”

“Are you still sour about what happened in the audience hall? Is that why you called that mercenary? To protect the prince of Niflheim? To protect your brother?”

“My actions do not concern you, and if you dare snoop into my affairs again, i’ll behead you myself.”

“I'd love to see you try, your highness.”

Stella twitched, her calm being tested by the man before her, “Do you doubt my skill?”

“Oh no, of course not! I just doubt you’ll be able to relieve my shoulders of my head.”

Stella glared, “No one is invincible, Chancellor, remember that before you decide to speak treason again.” With her words spit at the violet haired man, she began to stalk past him, heels clicking on metal. Just before she could get out of his reach, the Chancellor grabbed her arm and made her turn to look at him.

“I’d be more careful who you choose to threaten, Highness, it could get you killed one day.”

“Says the traitor.” Stella spat, ripping her arm from Ardyn’s grip and marching off.

The Chancellor smiled, swaying as he turned back around to saunter off.

\---

Prompto marveled at the beauty of the gardens, walking forth and turning to take in the flowers blooming all around. Due to him being distracted by the plants all around him, he missed Noctis’s curious gaze watching him as he twirled. Gladio nudged Noctis, urging the prince forward, and chuckled at the raven’s stumble. “Go show her around, or i'll take those games away.”

Noctis glared hard at him for a moment before turning back towards Prompto, who was now standing beside the pond. He was watching the koi swim around in smooth arcs through the water, ripples echoing where they drew close to the surface. Noctis joined him at the water’s edge, careful not to startle him. The blonde turned and beamed, “Thank you, Noctis, for taking me out here. It’s much prettier than the one I have back home.”

“It’s the least I could do, considering you might want a place to find some solace in. You’re in a foreign country, a safe place for you to unwind should be provided. At least, in my eyes.”

Prompto laughed softly, stepping back and away from the water’s edge, “Well, I must say that I agree with you, i’d be worried if I couldn’t find peace somewhere.”

Noctis watched him step away, then moved away from the pond as well, “what else would you like to look at?”

Prompto’s eyes twinkled, surprised glee in his features, “All of it..?”

Noctis chuckled, “then all of it is.”

—-

Lunafreya walked the halls until she reached a small shrine, secluded in the eastern wing. She bowed before she slowly got to her knees on the prayer carpet so she could be closer to the low shrine. She spoke slowly, carefully.

“O gods and goddesses, may your divine wisdom grant me solace in these dark times, I beg for knowledge, insight of the path my cousin walks, for his is that of many possibilities. Of which bring great fear to my heart, for if he is to rise, I wonder to what or whom it is.”

Silence echoed her plea to the six, making her heart sink slowly but surely. It was painful, but she expected no less, of course there would be no knowing.

_“Look carefully, and you will see what it is you seek, but first you must being ready for fate and it’s hold on the world.”_

Lunafreya sucked in a breath, then bowed her head once more, “Fate has its own course, a river flowing with waters stormy as seas. If it has it’s hold on my cousin, I wish to know.”

_“Then so be it.”_

—-

Two days had passed since Prompto had walked through the gardens with Noctis, and slowly but surely he was perhaps falling for the raven haired male. They are they same age, and had gotten past the initial few times of speaking formally with one another. It was pleasant to have a friend, especially with Luna more dazed recently.

Speaking of Luna, she had finished getting dressed and was moving towards Prompto, who was now dressed in lavenders for the day, to style his hair. He was going out with Prince Noctis to have an official public reception. It’s a gala, but it was to be expected. The Princess of Niflheim was in Lucis, this was unavoidable. The only relief Prompto had was Noctis saying that he would always be an arms reach away, and that Luna was to be there as well. The Oracle was carefully pulling Prompto’s bangs back when he spoke, mildly startling her. They had been quiet all morning which was unlike them. “Luna, are you alright? You’ve been kinda out of it recently…”

“Hm? Oh, yes I’m fine Prompto.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she smiled at him through the mirror, “I sure.”

As the lighter blonde carefully placed the decorative hair pin into golden tresses, a knock resounded one the door. Both cousins looked confused but Luna moved forward to answer it. “Who is it?”

“It’s Iris, Lady Lunafreya, is her highness dressed?”

“I am!” Prompto called, getting to his feet and worriedly looking at the door. Iris entered quickly, closing the door behind her before walking over to him and bowing, in her hands a simple envelope. He couldn't see the writing, as it was covered by her thumb.

“Someone claims to have been sent here to protect you.”

The made him perk, he took the envelope carefully, and as Iris let go of it, his eyes widened, “send them in, please.” Iris left without another word, leaving Prompto to stare at the envelope with shaking hands, “Luna…”

The Oracle walked forward, setting her hands on his calmly, “Prompto..?”

“Luna, there’s no doubt about it… Stella wrote this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh my goodness!! I apologize for the wait, but with finals starting tomorrow I’ll be updating much less this week.. unfortunate but a necessity for me passing. Now don’t get me wrong, I’m still going to write these chapters, just not as quickly until I’m released from school this semester. 
> 
> Speaking of this story, I’m very excited to get started on the next chapter! As we will have a very special encounter, and the story starts it’s major incline!
> 
> ~~~And of course if you have any ideas as to what Prompto should wear, comment down below or go ahead to my bio for a link to my social media where you can also find me!~~~
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for reading, and I’ll see _you_ at the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day to remember, a horror to never forget.

“What do you mean Stella wrote this. She said she wouldn’t write you unless something has happened, and there’s been no news of anything from Niflheim.”

Prompto shook his head, “Something happened, and Stella sent someone. This is her way of saying she’ll protect me, as always. If I’m wrong, then it’s already too late.” He turned to look out the window, a sinking feeling in his gut telling him of danger. But to what danger it warned of, he didn’t know.

At last, the door opened and in came a woman dressed head to toe in black, red, and minor white accents. If Prompto had to guess though, she was purposefully not wearing what she was comfortable in. She had her hair pulled back into small coils of hair held together by black ribbon, leaving her fringe out to frame her slender face. Her vest was black, probably hiding some kind of weapon in her cleavage. Her leggings or jeans or whatever they were are also black, but as Prompto glanced her over, her heeled boots were dark red, and there was some red embroidery at the hem of her vest. Hanging over her left leg a long white cloth hung freely, accented this time by black, and at its center a red flower blooming in what appeared to be thorned vines. Grey met blue and the woman bowed at the waist, just enough to be deemed respectful, but not too much to the point she showed him everything. A relief, Prompto thought to himself. “Aranea Highwind, Your Highness. I was sent by your sister, as that letter should describe.”

“Aranea… highwind…” He tested her name on his lips, returning his voice to that of Promtea. “A pretty name.”

“Thank you, highness.” 

“Uhmm.. miss Highwind, what can you tell me of Niflheim..? Do you know what’s happened?”

“I’m afraid that I can’t tell you much, but besides the fact the Chancellor is being himself. I don’t know much about what happened between them, but she was quite angry when she sent me here.”

Prompto’s face darkened, “I see… so she deemed it necessary to send someone beyond his influence.” He sighed, turning back to the window he had stopped looking at to examine his new bodyguard. “Thank you, Miss highwind.”

“Highness, if you don’t mind, please just call me Aranea, I’m not used to someone using my last name to address me.”

“Oh, of course!” Prompto turned, surprised by the request. But he smiled nevertheless. Finally, he opened the letter and read it briefly. It was short, describing Stella’s sneaking suspicion that Chancellor Izunia was after something from Lucis, and that she was beginning her investigation. Prompto sighed, folding the letter and tucking it away in his things, “Then, Aranea, we have a party to attend, and my fiance to meet on the way.”

 

\---

Cold, so cold. A shivering breath made her body quiver, a spasm overtaking her. Limbs shaking violently before a calm. Panting, the screams, distant and undescernable of who they belonged to. Pain rippled from injuries all over her body. A cackling, echoing from all around, could only belong to one person.

“Chancellor…” She breathed, “You will pay. I swear it.”

\---

It was in the gala when Noctis found his father. Promtea was talking with her cousin quietly, reserved smiles on both their faces. Just a few feet away, from where Noctis stood, and he was grateful for that, because at least then he can step in if she begins to be swarmed by tabloids and the media. Especially with Lucis’s media. Anything she says could be blown out of proportion. That wasn’t his biggest concern, however. In fact, it was the strangers lurking in the background of the party, dressed nicely but their faces virtually blank of emotion until they speak with someone of which they become very believable. But if you weren’t looking for them, you wouldn’t see them. It was Gladio who had pointed it out to him, and he was keeping an eye on their movements. 

Promtea stepped up beside Noctis, looping their arms together, causing Noctis to remove his hand from his pocket where it had been situated.”He’s right here, and he’s been very kind to me, as has everyone I’ve met thus far. I’m very grateful for their thoughtfulness.” Hearing the press asking Promtea another question about how she was enjoying he stay, Noctis turned to face her, seeing he had been dragged into the interview with her.

“And what are your plans for the rest of your stay, your highness?”

She smiled, “I hope to see more of Lucis. It’s so beautiful here, I’d love to see some landmarks, or even just take a walk through the city. I’ve left my full trust in Prince Noctis, however, and I’m waiting with baited breath for where I’ll be going next.”

“Then, Prince Noctis, what have you planned for her highness’s next trip?”

“I’ve many things planned to guarantee her highness enjoys her stay in Lucis, including going to Galdin Quay. I won’t tell much more, as when and where are something of a surprise, an adventure if you will.”

Promtea smiled, looking up at him with bright eyes. The press ate it up, enjoying every once of their closeness. They didn’t back off and stop asking questions until Noctis saw his father weaving through the crowds and asked his blonde fiance if she’d like to speak with the king. “Oh, is that alright?”

“Of course, I’m sure that it’d make his day.”

With that, he began to lead her to Regis, who turned and saw his soon-to-be daughter-in-law arm and arm with his son. They met halfway, proper greetings exchanged, and began to talk idly. Noctis glanced off over his father’s shoulder, spotting a lurking figure turn their attention to the group of three. Glancing around the room, he noticed all their attention was on them. The prince shifted slightly, a cue for his shield. Gladio turned his attention to the lurkers, then spoke quietly into the earpiece he wore, alerting the kingsglaive of the suspicious activity.

The room was knocked into chaos when windows, glasses, the chandeliers, people were shot at as the figures moved into action, moving towards the royals. Noctis grabbed Promtea, pulling her close and summoning his sword. “Dad, get Luna and get out of here, I’ll take Promtea!”

“Go!” Regis ordered, turning and raising his hand where his ring began to glow. Noctis didn’t hesitate to start moving, calling Gladio to his side as he began to move with the crowds. It seemed that even though the figures had been all around the room, they had converged at some point and were flooding the room. That gave noctis a chance to escape.

“Princess, We need to leave!”

Her head swiveled to the stranger Noctis had met meer hours before. “Aranea, I-”

“Highness, we don’t have time, I know you want to be with him, but right now if you two are together you’ll be an even bigger target! They’re after you and him!”

Noctis knew that the woman was right, but astrals damn him if he couldn’t protect Promtea. Gladio grabbed his prince, “Let’s go, let her highness go with her guard, she’s right. We gotta move!”

More bullets flew through the air, drowning out the sounds of screaming and crying guests. Finally Noct turned to Aranea, “I’m trusting you, Please keep her safe!”

Aranea smirked, “No problem, Prince.” With that, they parted, Noctis following the fleeing crowds to the right with his shield, taking the evacuation stairs down to the street level. Promtea to the left, following her guard with a heavy heart after parting with Noctis.

\---

He stood in the apartment in silence, running a hand through his short hair. A worried frown tugging at his lips, his gaze downcast, Prompto turned hearing his guard walk into the room, “Prompto, c’mon, it’s time to get you to the studio, he won’t wait forever.”

“I know, I’m ready.” he started out of the room, grabbing a messenger bag on his way. Inside it had a camera, his sweatshirt, and a beanie. His phone, which he had gotten days ago, was tucked deep into his pants pocket. There was one benefit to having not been seen as himself, and that was when he dressed as a male, no one recognized him.

And with the fact he was waiting until her heard of his cousin’s and his fiance’s survival of the gala from weeks prior, his will to live and see Lucis was dwindling rapidly. With each passing day with no news, he fell further and further into a depression that could only be explained as heartbreak. Aranea had done everything to get him organized, the apartment was under her own name, as was his phone and all other things. His cash came from her as she monitored his purchases and all the like. But he hardly cared, for as he climbed on the back of her motorcycle which they had escaped from the city on, he rethought of every encounter with Noctis he had. And it hurt even more, for even if it was under false pretense, he felt as if he had made a friend.

And he might of have lost him just as quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I have two more finals and then I'm free! Woohoo!! Score! and to celebrate, i give you this crazy 'fun' chapter!
> 
> And worry not, I have plans!
> 
> Feel free to comment down below, as I love to see everyone's reactions and respond! you can also go to my bio and bother me on my social media(which is provided)! I love you all! Thank you so much for you're support!!
> 
> And with that in wraps, I will see _you_ at the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The faithful and the nonbeliever

Noctis sat on the dock in silence, one knee bent towards his chest, the other hanging over the water as he lifelessly looked out at the horizon. It’s been weeks, and yet nothing. A phone call from Cor told him his father was safe, but Lunafreya was injured. It also told him, without Cor’s intent, that his bride-to-be is nowhere to be found. It was bothering him, an itch to get moving, but a hurt so deep it radiated through him when he moved. An ache he couldn’t get to subside. It was annoying, to not know for sure, he decided. This guilt was eating at him, and if Promtea is dead… then astrals save him, Stella will have his head.

“Noct, Cor just called.”

“What’d he say?”

Gladiolus walked towards the prince, moving to stand behind him, “There was a sighting of Aranea Highwind in lestallum. She was leaving the city, heading in this direction.”

“And Promtea?” Noctis clenched his fist, fighting hope. Hope only brought him heartbreak.

“There’s a possibility Aranea’s passenger was her, yes. But there’s no confirmation.”

The prince turned his head slightly, then immediately got to his feet, “But there’s a chance.” Noctis has never hated how much the hope bloomed in his chest more than right then, and this time it wasn’t withering. “That’s more security of her survival than every day since the attack at the gala.”

Gladio stared down at the prince, a spark, a life, was in his eyes again. The shield smiled, “Glad to be on the same page, Noct.”

The prince shook his head, a huff passing his lips before he walked past and started making his way towards the caravan stop, where Ignis could be seen setting a plate down on the table. It was strange, Noctis thought silently, that the mere thought of Promtea being alright made him feel this alive. Although, now that he thought about it, quite some time ago, Luna had told him something he had let slip his mind, something he never believed.

_“When one half of a predestined pair is or thought to be dead, the living soul will mourn, a case of heartbreak that can kill. So when you meet your half, Noctis, please don’t let them go.”_

Luna knew, Noctis froze, Luna knew about Promtea and him. She knew that they were destined to fall in love. The raven wanted to laugh about it, but he knew he shouldn’t. It wasn’t funny. He still didn’t believe in this predestined couple nonsense, but even so, the astrals are real, they’ve proven so. Titan stands at the base of the meteor, as he always has. So… is it possible that this predestined bullshit is too?

The Prince sighed, then continued forward, aware that Gladiolus would soon ask him why he had stopped so suddenly and for apparently nothing. That would just have to wait, Noctis had something else he decided to focus on, and that was Ignis’s delicious cooking.

\---

“Stella, you know just as well as I. The chancellor will not wait much longer. Everything is going just as he wants it too.”

“That does not mean we have to submit. I know you’re only here for Lunafreya’s safety, don’t even try to lie to me. You have never cared much for Promtea, Ravus.”

“I know Lunafreya is alive, I’m only helping you to assure she stays so.”

“Well to do that, we need to find the gem of Niflhiem. I know you hate the concept, but you need to understand: The chancellor is going to hurt Luna unless we find Promtea. If we don’t, Luna might very well wind up dead. I’m not saying she will, but she could.” Stella glared at her cousin, who stared down at her harshly.

“Then, cousin, what is the next step?”

“Contact, if we can get a message to her, then all the better. She will know what the chancellor plans to do next. Which means she can counter him as best she can. Highwind will guarantee her survival.”

“We can’t contact her through normal means, you know.”

“That’s why we’re going to send it to someone my sister trusts, we’ll send it to the king of Lucis, and he can help.”

“You’re insane.”

“No, I’m protecting all I have left. You and I both know that Promtea and i were adopted into the royal family, presented as the emperor’s children, but we’re not. I was born in Tenebrae, and Promtea I’m not sure, she’s never discussed it with me. But I know she is not his blood.”

“Stella, you know that if we’re caught we could be tried for treason.”

“Ravus, I’ll commit treason to protect my sibling,” She straightened, raising her chin, “Will you?”

\---

Holding onto Aranea, Prompto watched the scenery go by. They were headed for Galdin due to recent sightings and reports of Ignis being in the area, along with Gladiolus. Rumors speculate that the prince if there too, but it was still up in the air. Rumors are rumors, but still, it was a pleasant thought. Aranea had organized some things for him to change into if it turned out the prince really was alive. Afterall, Noctis would be looking for Promtea, not Prompto. A blessing and a curse.

In a drive that was just a little over three hours, Prompto would have thought he could organize some questions to ask Noctis if they saw each other, but alas, Aranea was driving fast, and Prompto had two options, hold on tight and pray for his survival, or look at the speeding scenery to distract him from certain doom. That certain being the woman who took that turn way to sharply, leaving a skid mark on the road for sure. You can tell which one he chose.

Two hours, drawing close to three, Prompto guessed. When they entered the tunnel, Prompto assumed they still had a little ways to go, she was going a somewhat reasonable speed, but the guard floored it, gunning through the tunnel before slowing down enough to make another really sharp turn. It wasn’t until he was sure Aranea was slowing down that he lifted his head and looked out towards the horizon. The sea glistened in the early daylight, Angelgard ominous in the distance.

It was breathtaking. The blonde nearly forgot how to breathe. Then Aranea pulled into the gas station and told him to go get changed. Prompto didn’t really move, he admired the scenery for a moment before being dragged off by Aranea. She had him dress in a loose top that day, so thankfully no one cared when he was brought into the empty women’s bathroom. Aranea let him change into a simple purple dress and black sheer leggings. The dress went down to about mid-thigh, but the sleeves covered his arms. She gave him some light brown boots to put on as well, but when he stepped out of the stall he looked mildly stressed. Aranea dismissed it and began to clip in new extensions to make it seem like Promtea hadn’t cut her hair in fear of being discovered. Once they were all in, the guard looked Prompto over before giving him a simple lavender colored headband with a small decorative bow on it. “Stop stressing, you can’t play dead forever, highness.”

Prompto fell into his Promtea act with ease, despite having not done so in weeks, “I know, but still.”

“There’s been numerous reports of Gladiolus Amicitia being her, do you really think he’d leave his charge? Hell, do you think he’d be around still if his charge wasn’t? Didn’t think so.”

Once Prompto put the hair band on, he carefully moved his hair about to make it look more natural, and he left his bangs out. Staring at his reflection, he sighed, closed his eyes and prepared for the looks he was sure to get. Given Promtea hasn’t been seen for weeks, it was only to be expected right? Aranea lead him out of the bathroom, and he was right, he did get looks, and then he saw the dawning realization throughout their faces. Then someone stood, drawing his attention, “I-Is it really you..? Your highness?”

Prompto swallowed thickly, “Yes…”

A cheer rose throughout the restaurant, people swarming as they rejoiced in her being found. And of all places, Galdin Quay. He grabbed onto Aranea, but he let the people draw close. They never hindered them, but photos were taken, videos as people called out to him, begging him to look towards them. Then when he did, they would wave, outstretch their hands and give wishes of good health. Something about it feeling like home made Prompto reach out and ghost his fingers along their palms, smiling gently as he was guided from the restaurant. If the Prince was there, he would have made his way towards them immediately for sure. At least, that’s what they expected of him, he should be concerned for his bride-to-be since everything hinged on his view of Lucis.

Prompto tightened his hold one Aranea as they walked towards the shore, hich chest tight with a sliver of hope that gleamed and shined it hurt to ignore. By the astrals, Prompto hoped to high beyond that Noctis was alright.

He hoped that Noctis was happy to see him, too.

If, Noctis is alive.

\---

The prince watched the pair make their way to the beach, arm and arm. Long golden locks brilliant against the deep blue of the sea, a beacon even at the distance. When Noctis had seen Aranea pulled into the parking lot, he had run into the caravan to get dressed. When he got out, the two were missing, the motorcycle still in its parking spot, but the guard was not beside it. He sighed and sat down at the table just outside, letting Ignis fix any stray hair find its place as he always does.

And then he saw her, the way everyone had jumped out of their seats at the restaurant, a dark blur of motion in the distance, made her stand out as she eventually stepped out into the daylight, brilliantly bright hair catching his eye. He stood, breath caught in his throat as hope nearly choked him to death. Noctis wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. And then she turned her head, more purple was reveal on slim shoulders in the distance. She let go of her guard and started walking towards them. Noctis started to meet her half way. By the astrals she’s alive.

They started running towards one another, in a spray of sand, they collided Promtea jumping into his arms. Noctis surprised by her reaction as he caught her, stepping back to support the extra weight of another person. He wasn’t expecting to feel her tears as she buried her face in his neck, beginning to weep. And then he heard her say, through hiccups as soft wails, her voice quivering with every syllable.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming…”

Something in the raven melted completely, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, one hand one the back of her head and the other around her waist, “You aren’t dreaming, Promtea, this is real. We’re okay. I’ve got you.”

“I was scared.”

Noctis smiled sadly, setting her down and letting her pull away when she was ready, her eyes puffy and cheeks stained with tears, “I was too, in a way. I was afraid you were dead. But, you aren’t, and neither am I, not dad or Luna-”

“L-Luna?” Promtea’s eyes widened, “W-Where is she? Is she okay?”

“She’s getting better, she was injured when she escaped with my dad, but she’s being treated in the citadel back in Insomnia as we speak. She’s going to be okay.”

A smile slowly broke out across the blonde’s face, And she reached up to Noctis wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, murmuring a soft and wavering “thank you” into his neck.

He returned the hold again,arms around her waist, and somewhere deep in his heart, a piece fit into its place in the puzzle that is his life. It was then, Noctis realized, he didn’t care about all this stupid predestined shit, he was falling for this blonde. And that, despite everything he thought he knew, the being in his arms was beautiful, inside and out, innocent to a fault, and was a ball of fear. Fear he wanted to ease, innocence he wanted to nurture, and a beauty he would protect. She was kind, honest, and earnest. She deserves every ounce of love one could give, and by the astrals…

If he didn’t give her his all, then damn him in the beyond.

He loves her, and he’ll do just about anything to prove it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... okay, so it's chritmas eve, so... merry christmas? This is my present!
> 
> And to those of you who don't celebrate christmas: Happy holidays! To those who don't celebrate any winter holidays: I hope you have a lovely rest of the year and the next year to come!
> 
> Getting hyped, Ravus has finally appeared peeps! yes! Let's do this! Two sibling obsessed siblings fighting to protect thei siblings? Totally down!
> 
> And with that under wraps, I hope to see _you_ at the next update! Thank you for reading, and you can bug me in the comments down below, or feel free to go to my bio and bug me on my social media! And I love to answer questions too, so ask away!


	8. Chapter 8

They were holding hands.

Holy beyond.

Fingers intertwined, palm against palm, wrists ghosting against each other. They were holding hands. Prompto’s face was crimson as Noctis turned his attention to his shield, who had approached and began to bow. Prompto stuck out a free hand, not ready to release his fiancé quite yet, “Gladiolus, please don’t bow! I’m just glad you’re alright!”

“Thank you, your highness. It’s good to see you again, and in good health.”

Prompto sighed, “Gladiolus, please, no honorifics.”

The shield grinned, “I’ll make no promises, Promtea.”

The prince of Niflheim laughed lightly, and leaned into Noctis, who supported him with a soft faint smile. It was strangely peaceful to Prompto, all of this. He let Noctis lead him towards the speckled man beside the caravan. Ignis was smiling faintly, endeared by the blatant show of affection between them. The golden blonde realized this, and his blush darkened, bringing out those big blue eyes. That didn’t stop Noctis from gently squeezing Prompto’s hand reassuringly. Ignis went to bow, “highness, I’m pleased to see you well.”

“Ignis, please, don’t bow, and no honorifics, I’d like to have friends, not servants.”

Noctis smiled, a twinkle in his eye if you looked for it. But Prompto was content as is, and when Aranea walked up behind him, he jumped. He had forgotten his guard was there. “Aranea!”

“Sorry, Promtea, But you can't get rid of me that easily.”

The blonde sighed, relaxing into Noctis who had calmed drastically as well. Prompto gave Aranea a smile, “I know, Stella wouldn’t send just anyone to look after me.”

That made Noctis’s head turn, a look towards the mercenary and the prince tensed. Though she was smiling, the dark look in her eye made Noctis know better. _Don’t hurt a single hair on that blonde’s head._

As though sensing Noctis’s fear, Prompto leaned on him, a display of trust and a form of comfort. He smiled warmly, squeezing his fiancé’s hand. “Can we sit? Or take a walk? I’d like to spend some quality time with you, Noctis.”

“Of course, how about we go to the dock just over there?”

Prompto followed Noctis’s gesture and smiled softly, “I like that idea…”

With that the two walked off to the docks that mere minutes ago Noctis sat and fell deeper into his depression. But here and now, a good memory was forming. This time Noctis would look back to these docks and see a beautiful blonde looking out offer the water and a smile so soft it was delicate.

For Prompto; he’d think of how wonderful it was to hold onto Noctis so casually, like real lovers do. For him, this was enough. 

—-

“You seem to be doing better, how’s that arm of yours?”

“It will heal, though it is immensely sore.”

“Lunafreya… how can you be sure my son and Promtea will find each other?”

“Simple, Regis. Because if they don’t, they will suffer a heartbreak and death. The power of the astrals is not to be trifled with, Ive seen heartbreak and it’s hold on couples whom the astrals deem… and it is fatal if not cured within the first two months. It is too soon for them to face heartbreak, if they do not meet again, then we are all doomed.”

“Luna… are you sure?”

The Oracle smiled faintly to the king, “Love is so much stronger than hate… darkness cannot best the light.”

—-

Noctis watched her, the shimmer in her eyes as she stared out at the horizon. Her hair blew in gentle billows over slim shoulders, a soft blush dusting angel kissed cheeks, a smile curling pink lips, long lashes bringing out those big blues eyes. By the astrals, slay him. This being was stunning, like a drop of sunlight. Holy beyond did he want to kiss them senseless right then and there.

He resisted temptation and instead admired Promtea’s profile. That is until she looked over at him, raising a hand to keep some of her hair from blinding her as blue met blue. “Tell me, Noctis, what do you like to do in your free time?”

“I like to sleep most of the time when I’m at home, but if I’m not tired or have anything else to do I play video games. When I’m outside, I try to fish-”

Her eyes grew wide, she leaned towards him excitedly, “You fish?”

“Uhmm, yeah. A bit.”

Her eyes sparkled, “Can you show me?”

He blinked, but smiled, “Alright, I’ll show you. But be careful, okay?”

She nodded, getting to her feet to give him space. He didn’t let her go too far, but far enough to be safe as he summoned the fishing pole from seemingly nowhere. After casting the line, she drew close again, standing beside him as he watched the line, squinting at the water where his lure floated. It was still for awhile, and Promtea stood at his side, an arm looped around his as she waited patiently, enjoying the moment. It was a still day, it seemed, and Noctis didn’t catch anything eible before nightfall, and instead opted to get his shivering fiancé back towards the caravan as the cool slipped to shore from the sea. Promtea took his overshirt happily, and when she was escorted into the caravan she was happy to sit by a window and cuddle up to Noctis while watching Ignis cook. She leaned against his chest, her head against his collar. A hand settled on her waist, Noctis made idle chatter with his advisor about their impromptu fishing escapade. A few jokes and puns past between them, earning soft, light and fluttering giggles from Promtea who hid her laughs behind her palm.

After dinner, It was Promtea who went to bed first, of which she took the bed in the caravan’s only bedroom--which Ignis had wasted no time in making sure was spotless-- where she then curled up and passed out after removing her shoes and hair band. Aranea entered the room too, sitting in a chair where she would roost until dawn. Noctis had been tempted to enter the bedroom that night, but after a moment he talked himself out of it and instead slept in the window seat, a blanket draped over himself.

The following morning he woke first, shocker I know. It was unquestionable, it was before dawn and ignis was still asleep down the way in the second room. No doubt with Gladiolus who snores. But that odd morning, Noctis heard a soft whimper, quiet and he almost swore it was his imagination until he heard it again, this time accompanied with a shift from the bedroom not five feet away. Then again, and aranea’s muffled croon. Then footsteps, several times. When the door opened, Noctis turned to look at Aranea as she turned. In the dark, their eyes met and Noctis straightened, then whispered to the guard, “What’s wrong?”

“You’re up early, highness. What happened to beauty sleep?”

“I’m serious, what’s wrong?”

Aranea sighed, “Go ahead and see for yourself.” The woman moved aside for the prince, who walked into the room quietly.

When he saw her, curled up under the covers and sweating, her knuckles white from how much she was curling her fists into her pillows, searching for purchase. The prince, knowing nothing else to do, moved to her side, sitting down beside her and stroking her hair carefully and gently. The first time he touched her, she jumped, the second, she flinched, the third she was still. It wasn’t until the tenth that she sought him out, gravitating to his warmth. After that he was dragged into the bed, his chest propped up against pillows as he was used as one, the blonde who was having a nightmare calming as she hugged his torso, her head above his heart to listen to it beat rhythmically. Noctis didn’t sleep the rest of that night, and instead continued to soothe his fiancé that night. She deserved the rest it seemed as after a few hours, she calmed enough to the point the color returned to her knuckles.

That morning couldn’t have gone any better.

\---

He woke slowly, not quite wanting to open his eyes. Then he felt someone smooth their palm over his head gently, softly as to not disturb him. For a moment, Prompto was content to stay exactly where he was. Then realization dawned and he shot upright, recoiling from the other prince who was settled against his pillow backrest. A blush, possibly the darkest that has ever crossed a person’s face, heated Prompto’s cheeks. The blonde fell off the bed in a heap of limbs. He was quick to get to his knees, hiding his secret as quickly as possible. When he looked over at Noctis, the lucian was clearly trying to form a proper explanation. “You… you had a nightmare… Aranea tried to calm you down… I was awake--”

“O-Oh!” Prompto got to his feet, unable to think of anything better to do. “I-I think i get it now..”

“I wasn’t-!”

“I know..” Prompto cut him off again, his blush calming down somewhat, “You aren’t that kind of person.”

Noctis let the words die on his lips, his gaze lingering over the blonde who stood on the opposite side of the bed of him. The way he searched his face, it sent shivers down Prompto’s spine. By the astrals, if Noctis would stare at him like that all the time he’d might just die. The longing, so deep and loving, it was almost too much for the Niflheimian Prince. Then those sapphires averted and Noctis got up off the bed, “I’ll leave you to get dressed..” 

Prompto watched him go, the door almost closed before it was opened and Aranea slipped into the room. “Aranea…”

“Yes?” She was smiling, almost cockily and certainly knowing.

“I think… I think I might..”

“Love him? I know.”

Prompto sighed, falling onto the bed dramatically. “I’m so not telling Stella about last night… She might castrate him.”

Aranea snorted, “Just castrate?”

“No, she might decapitate him, but--”

“Enough, what her highness doesn’t know won’t kill her.”

The prince smiled, “Right…”

One the other side of the door, a certain brunette grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoooo!!! Alrighty, new chapter and I'm feelin' good about it! Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~Again, outfits are open to talk! Every chapter if you feel inspired about an outfit comment down below, or go to my bio where there are links to my social media! I'd love to talk some over with you all!~~~
> 
> And with that, my lovely readers, I'll let you ponder this chapter happily, and I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and heading home
> 
> A living lie

Lunafreya waited patiently, her left arm in a sling as to prevent her from using it. Regis was to her right, watching the distance with a worried look in his eye. Lunafreya gently set her hand on the kings arm, “They will be here, I can feel it.”

Regis smiled at her, taking her reassurance with a grain of salt. He may believe in the astrals, but that didn’t mean he let himself get his head in the clouds. He kept his gaze on the road before him, it was important. And just as his anxiety began to worsen once more, a black, sleek car turned into the citadel’s driveway. Regis waited, watching as the vehicle rolled to a stop before the steps. Then the back door opened and out came a familiar head of black hair. A sigh past the king’s lips.

Lunafreya started down the steps, eager to greet her cousin. Speaking of Promtea, the blonde was aided out of the car by Noctis, who held her hand even afterward. As ignis and Gladio got out of the driver’s and front passenger's, Promtea’s gaze moved to her cousin. Her bright blue eyes gleamed with relief and she pulled Noctis forward towards the oracle. The golden blonde only released her fiancé when she was close enough to gather luna in a loose hug as to not irritate her sore arm. “Luna!”

“Promtea! I was worried!”

The cousin’s pulled apart to look each other over, the princess gently ghosted a hand over the oracle’s shoulder, bruised and swollen. “Luna… you’re shoulder…”

“Enough worrying, it will heal.” She sushed any more argument from her cousin and smiled, then turned to noctis, giving him a hug in greeting as well. “Good to see you both, and in such good health. When Noctis was released he sought Promtea’s hand, squeezing gently. This did not slip past Lunafreya. Both blushed, Promtea more so than Noctis, who averted his gaze.

“Luna, I-“

“Enough, both of you. I’m not upset.”

Promtea smiled, taking Lunafreya‘ after hand and walking up the steps towards Regis. As the last few steps drew ever closer Promtea watched Regis smile fatherly down at them. Her eyes glistened as the urge to weep drew upon her, she then detached from both Noctis and her cousin to rush up the steps to the king. As she reached the platform in which he stood, she stopped. One hand hovering in front of her chest, she looked at him searching for a sign. Permission to hug him.

With a nod, Regis opened his arms to the blonde, who nearly cried as she moved forward to wrap her arms around him. He held her paternally, one hand around her shoulders and the other loosely around her waist holding his cane. When she pulled back she beamed up at him, “I’m glad you are alright, Regis. I was worried.”

The older man hummed, “I must argue that you were not nearly as worried as I was. Both you and my son go missing, and I can only reach one of you.” That made Promtea bite her lip, but Regis mover her bangs from her face fatherly, “then I’m told not only has my son learned of your health, but that’s he’s bringing you home! I nearly choked on air.”

“Dad, I don’t think that’s something you should kid about.” Noctis glanced to his fiancé whose eyes were wide as she stared worriedly at the king, “it’s been a long few weeks, I think we’re all still on edge.”

“You’re right, come, let's go and eat.”

Luna was not the one who Promtea sought out to walk with, and instead it was Noctis who offered her an arm which she took happily. This made the Oracle smile. _Now the last piece can be put into place._

—-

The day passed by far too quickly for Prompto and soon it was time to depart from Noctis’s side only to prepare for a formal interview with him later that evening. This interview would take place in the citadel, glaives stationed all about the halls and in the room during the meeting. No harm would come to them. But even so the thought left the blonde to wonder. Who would try to harm him, or anyone? Things were going so smoothly, it didn’t add up. Pieces of the puzzle were still missing and not to mention he has no sure-fire way to know what’s happening back home. This is the only way he can communicate to his people that he’s alright, that he’s happy where he is and glad that Noctis is safe. He can only show them, he cannot give them what it is they need from here. Not yet at least.

Luna watched Ignis carefully separate Prompto’s bangs from his longer hair, carefully brining back to the crown of the prince’s head. There he began to make a bun out of those golden strands. Prompto watched silently through the mirror, not wanting to disturb the advisor in his work. Luckily, Prompto was already dressed in what it was he was to wear to the interview that was in 45 minutes. When the bun was finished, Ignis reached into his pocket and set a small box down on the vanity. It was a little bigger than Ignis’s palm, but it was wider than it was deep. When the ashen blonde male opened the curious velvety box, Prompto’s eyes widened. Sitting on a pillow to protect it was a simple hair pin. Depicting two figures wrapped around each other, the man in gold the woman in silver. The prince caught on immediately to what it represented. “A gift to you from Noctis.”

Prompto took it into his hands gingerly, carefully running his fingers over the exquisite craftsmanship. “This is beautiful…” realization dawned on the blonde and he turned to the advisor who was smiling, “but surely this was expensive! I know he’s royalty-“

“Promtea, forgive me for being so bold, but I believe he wanted you to have something he gave you to wear tonight, not just gifts from your people.” Ignis was quiet, practically whispering into the princes ear, “it’s his own way of showing the world.”

A blush dusted Prompto’s face and he made a small o with his lips as he turned back to the mirror, cradling the hair pin in his hands. Then after a moment, he smiled and turned to Ignis. “Then will you put it somewhere everyone will see it?”

The advisor smiled, nodding, “Of course.”

Prompto watched as Ignis carefully placed the pin into place. They were holding each other, the sun and the moon. She was listening to his heart as he pressed a kiss to her head, holding her hand that was resting against his chest. Hair, long and billowy, swirled around them until the ends met just below her elbow. Then the decoration began to end, simple and elegant, but intricate in meaning. It made Prompto happy, so happy he took pride in it. Noctis wanted him, he was petting him know that all this wasn’t just because he had no choice, but that he wanted to. “Ignis… do you know when he got this?”

The speckled man hummed, “the day you were said missing, before the announcement he was out and about. When he saw this, he wasted no time in getting it. He never showed it to me until today, however. It seems he wanted it to be a surprise.”

“A surprise indeed…” Luna hummed, moving forward and gently guiding a stray strand back to its place, “you look beautiful, cousin.”

Prompto beamed at her, “I feel so, too.”

Ignis said nothing, his lips still curled into a smile before he bowed to them, “Allow me to take my leave, I’ll make sure your fiancé looks his best for you.”

Prompto looked back and giggled, “Please do, and thank him for me?”

“Of course, until dinner, your highness.”

“Thank you, Ignis.”

With that, the advisor departed for Noctis’s room. Prompto turned back to his vanity, admiring the hard work that made him look so feminine. So much more like the daughter his father wanted. That made Prompto freeze, staring back at his reflection.

That’s right, he looked like a girl… a girl that didn’t exist. A fake, a phony, a lie, a figment of imagination that was forced upon him and now it chokes him to the point he’s unable to even be seen as himself. As the only son to emperor Iedolas Aldercapt. Prompto stood, his gaze staring down at the box that was now the only source of hope the prince could obtain.

“Prompto..?”

“Luna.. when you look at me, dressed like this, what do you see?”

The Oracle watched him, his gaze not meeting hers. “I see a Prince who's doing everything in his power to please his father-“

“What do you really see, Luna. When you look at me, how I’m dressed, my hair styled and not all my own, earrings, makeup, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, rings, hair ornaments and pins— what do you see?”

She was silent a long moment, a fury and frustration in her eyes, “where did this come from, Prompto?”

He met her gaze now, then looked away, “never mind… it doesn’t matter..”

When he tried to leave, Lunafreya grabbed his wrist, “No, it’s not nothing. Talk to me, I’m here for you!”

Prompto ripped his wrist away, stumbling back, “I said it’s nothing! Just… forget I said anything…” Finally the blonde was able to escape the room, no further questions asked.

Lunafreya stood in the room alone, angry and hurt, unsure of how to proceed. As she thought about Prompto’s actions that morning, or even from just a few minutes ago, and his actions right then… she frowned deeply, worry burying into her heart, “Cousin… I can’t help you if you don’t let me…”

—-

Prompto walked through the halls, tailed by Aranea who said nothing. He was relieved, astrals knew what he would do if pried about his argument. By Shiva he wished his sister was here, she always knew what he needed to hear before he did. She was so important to the sanity of his mind that now, as he’s realizing how many lies he’s told and lived through just so all would go smoothly and he can get married to a man who doesn’t even love him for him, but for how he presents himself, he just wants her to hold him and tell him everything will be alright. That he is loved and will always be loved. 

He hadn’t been paying attention much to where he was going, just that he was headed for the gardens which are near to where the interview will be taking place, so he missed when Noctis rounded a corner on his way to pick him up. Prompto collided with the other prince, knocking him from his thoughts. When their gazes met, deep sapphires churned with worry. “Promtea? What’s wrong?”

His throat tightened and instead of answering, he just put his head down against Noctis’s shoulder, a small quiet whimper passing his lips. That was enough to make Noctis shift, pulling Prompto into him, a hand on the back of his neck and a hand around his waist. That just made Prompto break down even further. By the six this felt so right and so wrong, a living lie needing reassurance. The irony.

“It’s okay, it’s okay… I’ve got you…”

Prompto wept quietly, doing his best to not let his tears get on Noctis’s suit jacket or to let any of his own light makeup run. That'd be dangerous. Too dangerous. “I-I’m sorry.. I-I just—“

“It’s okay, you’re alright. You don’t have to explain.”

Prompto swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath. In came the smell of cologne, but also vanilla… and maybe some kind of cream filled sweet? It was like faint peppermint and dark chocolate. Oddly soothing, but so uncharacteristic of Noctis. If Prompto remembered correctly, the Lucian prince typically smelled of pine and lavender. Whatever it was he put on didn’t matter too much though, for Noctis was Noctis, he could do as he pleased. After another moment, Prompto managed to calm down enough to pulled away from the Lucian, who let him go no questions asked.

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t ruin your suit did I?”

“It’ll live, even if you had. Are you alright?”

He nodded, “I’m better now.. thank you.”

Noctis sought something to say, but it didn’t come to him, and instead he offered out his left arm. “Then shall we?”

Prompto nodded, and when Noctis brought him to his side, Iris appeared and dabbed a handkerchief to Prompto’s face. She was careful, and quick. Before Prompto could ask, she had pulled away and bowed, then left them to do as they were. “What was..”

“She was making sure nothing ran.”

Prompto looked to Noctis, who seemed concerned. However, since he said nothing, neither did Prompto. “I see.”

—-

Noctis couldn’t place it. The strange feeling that there was something going on in Promtea’s head that she didn’t want to let anyone know about. The sneaking suspicion she was unhappy, with him or anything; however, as they drew closer to the interview, she began smile again, leaning into him for comfort. Luna did not end up joining them.

Entering the room, the familiar news lady sat and waited, a notepad on her lap. She also had a pen resting in her hand. Across from her, in the only other single seat, was a platinum blonde. Long locks sat still on slim shoulders. The royal regalia donning the fierce woman of whom Noctis had Ignis contact left chills down the prince’s spine. Noctis glanced to Promtea, whose eyes were wide like saucers. Looking back to the news anchor, he began to guide Promtea into the room.

“Ah! Prince Noctis, Princess! Welcome, and thank you for agreeing to this so shortly after you returning.”

When Stella turned her head to look at him, something dark crossed her gaze, then her cold blue irises landed on her sister and the woman was on her feet in seconds. Promtea released him in favor of hugging her sister tightly. Something quiet passed between them, then a small giggle escaped them and they pulled apart. A true smile was back upon Promtea’s face as she squeezed her sister’s palms.

“Thank you,” Stella turned to Noctis, still holding her sister’s hand, “for taking care of her while I could not, highness.”

“Stella…”

“It was my pleasure, highness.”

With that, Stella gave Promtea one last reassuring squeeze of the palm, and let her go. Promtea stepped back to Noctis’s side. Promtea, a blush on her face, glanced at him. She looked away quickly, instead focusing on the news anchor who was also standing now. She bowed, dark brown locks falling over her shoulders, which were covered by her suit jacket. She wore a white blouse underneath, a black pencil skirt, and low black heels. A professional, as she stood she kept a neutral, friendly look.

“Shall we?” Stella offered, gesturing to their seats.

Noctis turned to Promtea, letting her sit first, then settling beside her on the couch.

“Now that you’re all here, your highnesses, shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy... so! Like the twist?
> 
> Any who, I’m gonna keep this brief since my phone is dying, but i hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> And with that I’ll see _you_ at the next update!
> 
> Happy new year!!(I know I’m late!!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turning tides

“If I am being honest with you, I was deeply worried. Promtea had never been one for politics, but she has proven to be far more brave than most gave her credit for. I grew more concerned as the days went on, but every time I saw news of her being happy, I was pleased. My sister and I have never been too far from each other, so seeing her and Lunafreya being welcomed into the city and seeing Promtea so happy made me smile.” Stella let her lips curl upward, turning to look at the other blonde.

“Stella, I love you, but sometimes you are unbearable..” Prompto was smiling shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his sister’s dramatics. He loves her deeply, but sometimes she can a bit much. But this time it was a good thing. He needed a little home right now, something to cling to in the future, especially with the treaty signing mere days away. “Surely you were busy helping father, he always relies on you.”

“I was, but when there was a free moment I was scouring the papers in search of news of you!”

Prompto giggled at his sister as she shifted to reach a hand towards him. “I believe you.”

The news lady turned her attention to Noctis, “Highness, you’ve been quiet for quite a bit, is there anything you’d like to say?”

The prince of Lucis smiled faintly, “I’m truly amazed, they are so close to one another but never seem to argue. I don’t know much about siblings, but I do know that they’re connection is powerful.”

Prompto turned to look at Noctis, his breath caught in his throat. When Prompto felt his hand get a gentle squeeze he remembered to breathe again, making him beam at the other prince, raising his free hand to his face as he resisted the need to cry. It was foolish, though he knew that, he was so lost in the happiness he felt when hearing things come from the man beside him with such a loving and astounded tone. By the six, he craved it. Their eyes met and Prompto could have sworn he saw the world in those churning sapphires. Then he spoke, “that’s very sweet of you, Noctis.”

It passed his lips with no warning, but the look of surprised joy that crossed Noctis’s face was enough for him. The prince of Lucis grinned, “Just sweet?”

Prompto giggled, rolling his eyes, “oh dear, what have I gotten myself into…”

Stella was looking at him with a curious stare, “First name basis? My my, I’m awed.” Prompto bit the inside of his lip then looked down at his lap covered in the red silk of his gown. “Might I ask just how close you two are?”

“We’ve gotten to know each other, it felt weird using honorifics after everything that has happened.” Prompto looked to Stella, who gave an understanding look.

Noctis squeezed his hand gently again, “I’m glad that we dropped them, it’s especially difficult to tell who’s trying to talk to who. Honestly, if I wasn’t looking at who was talking I’d be completely lost in all the ‘highnesses’ that have been said.”

Stella laughed at that, “I can fully understand.”

Prompto was smiling, beaming actually, for the rest of the interview. It was a joyful encounter and when they were all excused, Prompto walked in between his sister and Noctis as they left. When they left the room, a sudden wave of tension coiled itself up to Prompto’s left. His brow furrowed and he looked to his sister. Stella’s jaw was set, a worry in her brow and a thoughtful look to her eye.

Catching on that there was more to the puzzle than originally thought, Prompto turned to his fiancé, “Noctis… uhm.. would you mind if I talked to Stella for a bit?”

“No, not at all…” his answer was delayed a moment as he seemed to fight something in his mind before he removed himself from Prompto and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. That stunned Prompto as he watched Noctis leave. Even so, Prompto snapped from his shock and turned to Stella.

“Stella..? What’s wrong?” Prompto was quiet, trying to look into his sister’s eyes. She was hesitant, but eventually she raised her head enough to meet his gaze. 

“He’s plotting something… I’m scared, for you.”

It took a moment but the prince realized what she meant, “Y-You don’t mean the Chancellor do you? What is he after now?”

“He’s after something or someone in Lucis… I think he wants you…”

Prompto looked around, then took his sister’s hand and began leading her through the halls towards his bedroom. There they can speak a bit more freely. Aranea was waiting around the corner, and she fell into step after them. When they were all in the bedroom, Stella began to pace, “Prompto.. he’s got plans, contingencies for contingencies, allies… Prompto… he’s got father wrapped around his finger, more so now than ever before.”

The prince set his jaw, “Stella… can he get me.. here… in Lucis?”

“I don’t think he can, yet. But he is working to having a hold here in Lucis.”

“Then we must warn King Regis. That man deserves to know that the Chancellor is up to something.”

“Brother, it isn’t that simple! The Chancellor is apart of the Niflheim government, if you tell his majesty about the Chancellor Izunia, it’s likely he’ll call of the treaty signing.”

“Sister that’s silly! He wouldn’t do something as brash-“

“But it isn’t in the eyes of a leader! If King Regis is as smart as they say, then he’ll know when the Chancellor has a grip here in the city. If you tell him then it will be seen as though he’s acting through you and the government. It will be chaos!”

Prompto frowned, turning away from Stella, “he isn’t like that… none of the people here are like that. They want truth, I’ve seen it! And so help me, Stella, if I tell on more lie I might just…”

Prompto exhaled, unable to finish that statement. Instead he turned, and began walking from the room. Stella watched him, “Prompto, what are doing?”

“I’m going to go have dinner, and when that’s over I’m going to go and talk with my soon to be father in law, if things work out and I still end up married to Noctis in the end.”

—-

He grinned, watching the encounter closely. Oh how much he enjoyed this, Stella Nox Aldercapt standing alone in her brother’s temporary room in Lucia’s citadel, her charming brother dressed in a red dress and black flats, his bodyguard strutting behind him. Ardyn couldn’t get enough. , he thought, _soon I can strike_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooo boy... so I’m fully aware of how short this chapter is, but please be aware that I am trying my darnest not to reveal too much to you too early! I hope you all enjoy what’s left of your winter breaks and have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> With that I will see _you_ at the next update!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brewing storm clouds, and an ominous future.

He saw terror in those sky blue eyes, tears trailing down freckled cheeks as the blonde threw his head away from something just out of view. Then the barrel of the gun was pressed against flesh. Words, mangled, filled the air. He blinked, and glaring with desire was molten gold irises. Red violet hair billowed forward as the figure leaned closer. His dark hat, shrouded in the shadows, came into the light.

Noctis turned at the sound of a gasp, then saw a ring, falling into the darkness. He went to go and catch it, a need greater than his confusion. Taking one step, the floor shattered beneath him sending him falling. He collided with solid cement, looking up he saw a machine, some kind of holding device, the only thing illuminated in this dark cell of a room. Rain began to pour on him, so he looked down at his palm as a small puddle began to form. Footsteps drew his attention again and he focused on the being walking away from him. Blonde hair short all but a few locks framing the right side of his face. The figure began to fall, and Noctis found himself staring at a knife beside golden locks tied together by a pale blue ribbon. Across the way, beyond the blade, walking in was a horrified Stella. She swayed into motion, and as she reached for the locks of hair, Noctis was flung backward. He heard voices again, distant and hard to understand, then he blinked and staring up at him was a name, cursive and practiced, written on a line that was asking for a resident’s signature. Prompto was written in black ink, pulling him towards it. When he was flung away, he saw a figure standing in an open doorway. He couldn’t see any features, just black shadows. He determined that it was the same blonde from before, the one in the rain though. He was moved forward suddenly, staring at the address number. An apartment number, he deduced. 114. He blinked, now he was in a bedroom, a typical hotel room all except for the little black box sitting on the bedside table with a little note written on top.

Hesitantly, Noctis moved forward. When the scene didn’t change, he lunged for the note, reading the careful, shaky handwriting that felt oddly familiar.

I’m sorry.  
-P

Noctis woke with a start, covered in sweat and confusion swimming through his consciousness. What was that? What had that been? A sign? What kind of sign? What meaning could it hold? With a sigh, he resolved to talk to Ignis and get the advisor’s thoughts on the subject. He was always far more equipped to understanding things like this, especially since it all seemed to be related to someone named Prompto and most definitely Stella. Which means Promtea was probably connected to it somehow, but that’s for later.

Right now, he needs a glass of water.

—-

“Stella… something is.. bothering him.”

“What do you mean?” Stella watched her cousin curiously, tilting her head.

“He asked me something earlier today… before the interview. He asked me what I saw when I looked at him in a dress with all the jewelry and makeup… when I answered him, he snapped at me.. saying to tell him the truth, and reiterated his inquiry.. more in depth. I’ll admit I was a bit upset myself, that he had taken such a tone with me… I think… I think he’s scared. Of Noctis to be precise. I think he may fear how Noctis will react to the reality of Promtea after they’re married, perhaps he believes that his fiancé will be repulsed.”

Stella hummed, “That is likely the case, Luna. He has a wild imagination and has grown up believing that the only thing a man cares for about him is how he presents himself. You have to remember, Prompto and I… our bond is so strong because we believe in who we are as people, rather than what we look like in the mirror.”

Lunafreya hummed, “Do you think… do you think he might-“

“Prompto may be rash, but he isn’t a fool. He will see this to the end, even if it means he puts his love-life at risk.”

“You see it too?”

“The absolute devotion from the both of them to each other? Ugh, if it weren’t for the news anchor I might have drowned in their aura.”

A giggled escaped Luna, “Aura?”

“Yes, dear beyond, I swear there was this aura. And when their eyes met, shiva preserve me, it was like for once Prompto thought the stars had aligned just for them.”

Luna giggled, “oh if only you believed.”

Stella rolled her eyes, “Yes yes, you've told me before.”

Lunafreya sighed, leaning against the balcony railing, “Stella… do you believe you will find your happiness..?”

“I believe everyone will find their happiness, so long as they fight for it always.”

Silence fell between them, starlight illuminating their silhouettes to the passersbies. Guards walking through the halls as it was getting towards their last round before the next group took up their posts and rounds. Footsteps, boots on smooth marble, alerted the women to the approaching guard. Lunafreya hummed, turning around. “Good evening, Mr.Ulric.”

“Lady Lunafreya, Princess Stella. The emperor is due to arrive tomorrow morning.”

Stella bowed her head, “I thank you, glaive Ulric. I do hope you get some rest this night.”

“Thank you, Highness.”

With that, Stella turned to Luna, who was looking at her hands. An odd occurrence for the Oracle. She looked nervous. Stella hummed and walked past, “don’t stay up too late, Luna. We will need your support tomorrow.”

—-

Machines, round glass containers big enough to house an adult body, created short rows. Tubes pumping water into each of them rose to the fueling and carried off out of sight. Beyond there a long panel with various buttons and switches, lights blinking. He blinked and all those tubes were filled with water and occupied by bodies. One for each. All of them having nearly the same facial structure, imperfections. Hair color. He knows this place. This is where he came from.

Panic rose in him like bile, his body going on autopilot as he began to run as quickly as possible, fleeing the scene as fast as his legs would carry him. Oh astrals he wished for that boy to be back. Boy..? What boy? As Prompto tried to discern whatever it was his mind was telling him, a familiar presence held him. He inhaled deeply, the scent of peppermint and chocolate in the air. He followed it, finding himself in the castle halls, headed to his reception room. Snow falling just outside his window. Stella stood in front of the glass, smiling over at him. A sigh passed his lips and his body gladly took him to her.

Blinking blearily, Prompto stirred. He rolled over, raising a hand to feel for the keeper of the comforting presence. Soft hands captured his own and brought them close to their chest. “Prompto… its best we get up…”

He hummed, looking up at Stella who smiled solemnly down at him. “Is it that time already?”

“I’m afraid so. Father will be here soon, I’m sure he’d like to see you well.”

Prompto frowned, “Of course… Let me get up so you can help me dress for his arrival.”

Stella watched him sit forward, reaching up and gingerly untangling the knots in his hair. She leaned towards him, running her fingers through his hair slowly, allowing the hair to adjust. Eventually the big knots came undone and Prompto sat still on the bed for a long moment. He then rocked back and flung the covers from his legs and got off the bed. “Well, no time to waste. If Father will be here, that means I should be dressed in…” He became lost in thought as he searched through his dresses. After a moment his brows furrowed and he looked back at his sister, “Stella, where’s the regalia I wore to declaration of the cease fire? I know I brought it.”

“It’s over there, on the chair. You took it out last night, remember?”

Prompto turned and made a small ‘oh’ with his lips. “I guess I’m a little out of it this morning.”

Stella laughed lightly, “Appears so.” She stood and walked over to her brother, moving his bangs from his face, “Are you worried?”

“Why would I be worried?” He walked over to the chair where his clothes lay awaiting him. “The peace treaty signing is this afternoon, which will determine whether or not I will marry Noctis, which could also determine whether I will be leaving and never returning, and I have to convince our father that--despite everything that has happened--I was well taken care of and rather enjoyed my stay here.” Prompto laughed bitterly, “No, I can’t possibly be worried.”

Stella pursed her lips, “Prompto… do you want to marry Noctis?”

The prince was silent for a long moment. “Yes… I do, but not like this. I don’t want to live my life being unable to be honest with him. If him and I are to share a life together… that is.” he sighed, turning to look at Stella, “But I know that’s impossible. If Noctis ever found out that his fiance was actually a man, he would have every right to be repulsed and refuse to marry me. Honestly, I would respect that… Noctis doesn’t deserve these lies.”

“What if we gave him time. What if we told him and let him figure out what he wanted to do before the chaos of the marriage and peace treaty?”

“We don’t have enough time for that, Stella. He’d have maybe five minutes before the decision is made for him!” Prompto shook his head, “Him and I walk a line, and that line is our duty and our desire. For me, I cannot indulge in my desires, I must walk the path that has been set out for me by father and the chancellor. If I don’t, I could renew the war. Noctis has more freedom than I do, he can indulge in his desires, he goes fishing and can take naps, or can play video games! But he knows his duty to his people. Stella, he has had more of life than I have, and I envy him immensely, but I cannot tell him the truth of what I am.” Prompto raised his gaze to the ceiling as to not cry out, “I cannot tell him the truth because he’ll reject me if I do.”

Stella moved to wrap her arms around her brother, soothing him. They eventually sat on the bed, Stella with a clear view of Lunafreya, who nodded and took her leave.

Lunafreya walked briskly through the halls, glancing which way. She knew the general area of where Noctis’s room was, but she was looking for Ignis. The advisor always had a way of making the Lucian prince understand without letting him get ahead of himself. Thankfully, the ashen blonde had fallen unto her path. “Ignis!”

He turned, brow raised in curiosity. “Lady Lunafreya, how can I help you this morning?”

“Can we perhaps speak privately? This isn’t something I’d like to be spread round the citadel.”

“Of course, this way then.” Leading her to a small waiting room, Ignis quietly pondered what could possibly be so important that Lunafreya sought him out. Was Promtea having doubts over Noctis’s commitment to his royal duty? He could assuage that easily. “What would you like to speak about?”

“It’s about Promtea, Ignis.” Luna’s jaw set, “ She’s… afraid. Namely about what will happen when Noctis learns something about her.”

He refrained from letting his brows furrow, “And what exactly is she afraid of him learning?”

“You must promise me that you will make sure he doesn’t cause a ruckus, I know that they love one another, but Promtea fears it’s on false pretense. You see, Promtea has a secret she’s been forced to keep for years now--”

“Forgive me for interrupting, but is this perhaps about him not actually being female, my lady?”

“How did you-- nevermind, I should have known you knew.”

Ignis hummed, “Am I to assume that is what you wish to tell me? Perhaps to give his highness a few subtle hints as he can figure it out on his own?”

“That would be ideal.” Luna sighed in relief, some tension leaving her shoulders.

“I’ll do what I can, but I make no promises on how he will react when he learns about his groom-to-be.”

“All I ask is that he doesn’t get ahead of himself, Promtea already fears how he will react if he learned, if he catches wind… then he might break.”

“Then perhaps you should return to him, let him prepare as he always has. I will attend to Noctis.”

“Thank you, Ignis.”

“Think nothing of it.”

\---

Noctis was fiddling on his phone when Ignis entered his bedroom. “Well this is a sight. You’re up before I came to wake you.”

The prince glanced at the clock, “You’re late, what was the hold up?”

“Lady Lunafreya was alerting me that Promtea is a little on edge this morning. He was worried about the peace treaty.”

Noctis was content to play around one his phone for a moment longer as his advisor’s words sunk in. He paused his game and looked to Ignis. “He..? don’t you mean she?”

Ignis didn’t answer to that, instead he opened the curtains and turned to Noctis’s dresser. The prince frowned, locking his phone and leaving it on the bed. “Ignis, Promtea is--” Noctis stopped in his tracks, thinking things over in his mind. He recalled their finding each other in Galdin. By the six why was he so fucking stupid?

When they held each other, cuddled, when Promtea held him that night, why didn’t he see it? Of course Promtea, is that even correct, is a guy. Not only does his physique fit the bill, so too does it fit the worry Noctis could feel from his father. Of course Regis knew something was up, he just needed to know what. Well, Noctis knew, and that was all that was needed. “Ignis… how long have you known…”

“Known what, Noct?”

“About Promtea.”

“What about him?”

“You know exactly what about.”

Ignis hummed, “Will you answer my question first?”

“Depends, what’s the question..?”

“What do you think of your fiance?”

“I’m not sure anymore… aside from the fact I don’t think I’ll be alright if…”

“If?”

“I don’t want him to marry anyone other than me.”

“Then, highness, I’ve known since the beginning.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I figured you could figure it out on your own, and you did, evidently.”

“Ignis, I wouldn’t have even noticed had you not used his proper pronouns.”

“Then I suppose it was a good thing.” The advisor hummed, “Tell me, how do you feel about all this?”

“More or less frustrated.” Noctis huffed, “I’m such an idiot…”

“Idiot, no. dense? Impossibly so.”

Noctis lunged for a pillow before chucking at the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Last day before I return to my classes, but I managed to get this out which makes me happy! So, as far as this story goes, updates will probably become much less frequent, but still coming forth. As for the content....
> 
>  
> 
> well, you get to tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The task at hand, heavy and delicate, he must do alone.
> 
> or so he believes.

After he had spent a few more minutes in Stella’s arms, Prompto removed himself from the bed and began to dress. His red under dress, long slim sleeves, was put on, then his off white robe with the billowing sleeves. For the robe, the sleeves hung down over his arm, not really attached to his wrist. They were there mostly for decoration. The tail of the robe was long and left a short tail of about one foot.

Once clothed, he began to style his hair with help of his sister. Stella was silent mostly, only speaking when she needed him to turn his head. There wasn't any hair ornaments this time, although he did think about his newest addition to the wide assortment he possesses. Alas, Prompto decided against it and moved towards the door to wait for his sister and cousin. There he talked idly with Aranea, who had been ready all morning, and probably night.

When they were all ready, the group departed from their quarters and walked through the halls. It didn’t take long for Prompto to spot Noctis walking towards them, dressed in a nice suit and shirt, no tie but his hair seemed more kept than yesterday. Prompto supposed he looked underdressed now. But there was no time to go back and change. Instead he put on a brave face and smiled at his fiancé. He had no time to let his anxieties roam his mind today, so instead he focused on his task of the day. When his father arrived, he must convince him to sign the treaty, he must.

Noctis bowed his head in greeting, “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Luna beat Prompto to the punch, but he did smile and greet his hopefully soon to be confirmed fiancé. Stella was last to greet Noctis, her stare hard and unwavering. Prompto almost made to stop her but she stopped glaring before he could. It was then they all made for the dining room, where breakfast is certain to be waiting.

They walked arm and arm, Prompto and Noctis. It was difficult to keep his calm, given the fact that the blonde was so very nervous about his father and what he should say to convince the man to sign the treaty. It was going to be a hard battle, that Prompto knew, especially if the Chancellor arrives too. He proves to be far more influential over the emperor day by day. It left a curious question lingering in his mind: Was it the Chancellor’s fault his sister was here early and not with their father, fighting whatever it was the Chancellor planted in the ruler’s head? He figured it was likely, especially given how things have been terse ever since the Chancellor rose to his position when Prompto was younger. It left a sour taste in his mouth, but he didn’t have time for that. He couldn’t entertain the thought, and instead turned his focus to the challenge at hand.

Time flew too fast to truly recall everything that had happened, and soon enough the Prince Of Niflheim was staring off into the distance, watching and waiting. Any moment now, and his father will appear in a white car, rolling into the courtyard. No doubt with the Chancellor. Prompto waited, his head high and hands folded in his lap. His feet hurt from standing in such a regal position, his toes pointed away from each other and his heels pressed together. He kept his shoulders back, puffing out his chest slightly, waiting in silence. Then a white car turned into the driveway, and Prompto swallowed thickly. He glanced towards Stella, took her hand, and they began to descend. By the time they reached the bottom, Iedolas was out of the car and grinning at his children. He moved towards Prompto, causing the golden blonde to release Stella so he could hold onto his father. A public display of affection for the media. Prompto knew that. Iedolas wasn’t missing him all that much, not truly.

“Do I get such a greeting as well?”

Prompto pulled away from his father, letting the older man press a kiss to his forehead before turning to Chancellor Izunia. “Forgive me, but I cannot embrace you in such a fashion. It would be wrong.” With that, he bowed and stepped out of his father’s way, towards Stella who moved to greet their father and put herself in between Prompto and Ardyn Izunia. Prompto turned his gaze back up the steps, towaRds his fiancé, who was watching the encounter with thin lips, and a heavy set brow. Regis was much the same, though he leaned heavily on his cane. Prompto was sure Noctis is the splitting image of his father when Regis was his age, it only seemed fitting. Prompto turned away to look back at his father, his expression morphing to a forced smile. Fear encompassed him, and, Astrals save him, he needs a little courage to stand up to his father and the Chancellor. This won’t be an easy fight.

—-

Noctis watched Promtea as he made his way back up to them. Iedolas seemed pleased that his daughter were there to greet him in such a manner, and apparently was oblivious to Promtea’s discomfort. On what, Noctis wasn’t sure. As they entered the citadel, Noctis watched as more tension coiled up in Promtea, he was thinking, waiting. It seemed he wanted to say something to his father, but whenever an opportune moment showed itself, the violet haired man who had arrived with the emperor was quicker to the punch, and stole the chance away from the other prince, who was slowly losing his temper and what little control over the situation he had. Noctis decided he needed to help, and when Promtea’s eye went down cast, he moved up to her side casually. “Highness, are you tired? Perhaps we should sit down?”

He was speaking softly, mostly directed at the male who turned his brilliant blue eyes to him in surprise, but he was loud enough to draw the attention of both fathers. Regis was quick to step into the situation, picking up on the strange vibe in the air, and moved to join Noctis at Promtea’s side. Iedolas turned to Promtea, cupping his face and turning his head gently so their eyes could met, “Are you tired?”

Promtea saw her opportunity, “I’m sure you are too father, please, let’s go sit down, rest for a time. I know that treaty is important, but so too is your health. Besides, I have much to tell you, I haven’t seen you in a month after all.”

Noctis forced his face to stay neutral as he straightened, moving his gaze to the stranger. Golden orbs glared fiercely at Promtea, but they shifted upon feeling the other stare. Noctis was unyielding, and it was only when Stella rammed her shoulder into the man did their eyes contact break. Regis set a hand onto his son’s shoulder, the the prince turned away to follow the emperor and the imperial prince to whom he’d be married, if all goes well.

\---

Ardyn was frustrated, that much was clear. But when the prince of Lucis stared him down along with his father, it made his blood boil, roar in his veins. He’s waited years, and now his plan is going just as he wants it too. That is until the lucian boy interferes again. He will do what he must, he’s already set things in motion. Ardyn licked his lips, stalking after Iedolas and Prompto.

Today the emperor dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie doki! New chapter, lots of new stuff...
> 
> Well well well, Ardyn is up to no good. Makes sense, it is Ardyn afterall. Prompto has some fears that's he's ignoring. Unhealthy for the mind, ignoring your problems is a bad thing guys, please don't ever ignore your problems! It's a bad habit and it just makes things worse! Noctis is there to help Prompto, but you all need to be your own Noctis to your own Prompto, whether that Prompto is you, or a friend. I mean it.
> 
> I love you all, thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you thoughts down below, or you can find me on tumblr(fatecharms), or you can to my bio with the link to all my social media that you can bug me on. If you have questions, please feel free to ask, I love clearing things up for you, when I can... teehee!
> 
> and without further a do, i will see _you_ at the next update!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Haven’t you done enough?”

They were talking softly and his father with affection. Prompto wasn’t letting himself enjoy the sound of his father soothing him to a calm; In fact, Prompto was ignoring his father’s tone altogether. “Father, please, listen. I believe that the Lucian people were concerned for my well being, when I went into hiding they were fearful for my health. And when I came out of hiding they rejoiced. Father, they want peace, so let’s give it to them…”

“Promtea, my darling daughter, you know I cannot do that…”

“Why not?” Prompto recoiled from Iedolas’s outstretched hand. The blonde was poised, on edge, perhaps even letting his emotions run rampant. Prompto has learned to control them long ago, but this is different, this is his father taking back what he had said a month prior. Prompto’s blood roared in his ears as he stood, staring down at his father with a fierce look of hurt. “Why can’t you?”

“Promtea-“

“Your majesty, I believe that her highness is too infatuated with Lucis to think clearly. Perhaps she should go and rest.”

Prompto straightened and glared at the Chancellor, “Haven’t you done enough already?”

“Promtea!” Iedolas roared, “sit down, let me explain.”

Prompto turned his gaze to his father, he could see the strange look in his eye, foreign to the young blond. Prompto let out a choked gasp, “What is there to say?”

With that he left, fighting off his tears as he marched from the room. He didn’t let those tears fall, not even when he was alone. He refused. He needed to be strong. So the Chancellor has made his move, and Iedolas is too blinded by the Chancellor’s blatant lies to see reason, and that was what Stella had been so fearful of. It makes far too much sense. The Chancellor has something he wants, but what it is he wants exactly is beyond Prompto.

But not for long.

—-

Ravus walked through the halls, like a man on a mission. Marching right into the chancellor’s office without having been asked a single question, the blonde man moved to the other side of the desk. These guards also must be under Ardyn’s influence, and thus will view him as a threat. Ravus opened drawer after drawer, sifting through papers looking for the plans Stella had revealed to him weeks prior. 

Gone.

They were either moved or taken, but they weren’t in the desk. Ravus ground his teeth for a moment then began working through the bookcases lining the walls. It took him fifteen minutes before coming across an untitled book that was filled with notes, plans, details, records of actions all of Ardyn Izunia’s enemies have made, including Prompto. Ravus frowned, closed the book, tucked it into his jacket, removed another book, this time of random selection. A book of the world geography, the most recent Niflheimian release including the newest territories and Lucis. The book was worn down, likely to heavy usage. That was both reasonable and highly suspicious. Luckily he could use it for an Alibi, he was told to use it for strategies one how to get the royals out of Lucis the fastest way possible if something goes wrong. Ravus, on his way out, spotted two oddities. He had seen one twice before, and the other only once the first was a Cryptex paper, small and thin, covered in writing. Ravus frowned, there was only one person he knew who owned a Cryptex, and Luna had mentioned how the owner mainly used it to speak with his sister here in Gralea. The other item was a box, covered with different puzzles. This he remembers having seen being wrapped by Luna with its twin. The twin being in Stella’s possession. Ravus stepped over and opened one of the puzzle drawers after a few moments. Prompto had taught him once in case of an emergency, like if he needed to hide something. Ravus found Prompto’s intuition a bit frightening, like Lunafreya’s. He tucked the plans into the drawer and locked the drawer closed before lifting it and leaving the room. The guards outside immediately stopped him.

“You can’t take that.”

“Take what? Everything I’m holding I was given by the Chancellor or Promtea before she left to Lucis.”

“The box isn’t something Mr. Izunia would give so freely.” The other guard stepped forward to take the box.

“Funny you should mention that, Promtea explicitly told me she had put the box in Ardyn’s care for me to retrieve when I had a chance. I’ve been a bit busy, so retrieving the gift has been a bit difficult.” With that, Ravuc began forward again, “of course, if you have a problem, you can bring it up with her highness when you see her next. I’m sure she’ll be happy to explain.”

The guards halted, frowning. “If her highness has declared it yours then we have no right to intervene.”

“I’ll be taking my leave then.”

Ravus sighed once he was out of earshot, relieved. Finally, Prompto’s puzzle box with be returned to the Prince and the blond can retrieve his most treasured item from it’s depths. After all, Prompto is the only one who can open the thing fully.

Maybe then Prompto can figure out what he wants to do.

—-

Noctis was watching people mull about when Promtea came up beside him. Noctis glanced to his side, then offered his arm for him to lean on. Him, it was still weird to refer to Promtea as a male even though he knows it’s true. Such long hair, and the dresses and jewelry, the makeup. Although that was all probably meant to encourage that facade. It only made sense though, dress up the prince to be more feminine so everyone believes that he is actually a she. It’s not so much that the prince dresses as a female that bothers him, it’s that somehow Noctis felt that Promtea wanted nothing more than to get all the make-up off his face, get out of his elaborate dresses, and not wear so much jewelry. For some reason, it just feels like Promtea hates how he must dress, at least to Noctis.

“How was the talk with your father?”

Promtea huffed, “what does it matter? My opinion hardly sways him anymore. What he chooses is up to him, my future was never mine to decide, no matter how I wish.”

Noctis looked over at him, trying to discern the look in those churning blue eyes. “Everyone has a choice.”

“Not me, I haven’t had a single choice that I can remember that has had any significance in my life aside from whether I’ll get the nobles back home talking about me in the right way, and that way being something along the lines of ‘she’s so beautiful, I wonder what blah blah blah’.”

Noctis noticed the way Promtea rolled his eyes, clearly done with nobility and all of its problems. “Well, they got one thing right at least.”

Promtea raised a brow, meeting his gaze curiously, “and what’s that?”

Noctis swallowed thickly, he knew he walked himself right into this situation and he has no sympathy for himself, “they were right about you being beautiful.”

Promtea’s lips parted, eyes wide as the blond processed what he said, “Y-You think I’m… beautiful..?”

“I think that no matter how you look, you are the most beautiful being I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.” Noctis tried his best to keep his composure but he was quickly losing it, the blush that burned his cheeks, the lump that settled in his throat as Promtea absorbed his words.

Big blue eyes became glossy, lips twisted before breaking out into a smile as the blond laughed, “That was so very cheesy!” Promtea giggled some more, turning away as he tried to calm down. When Promtea turned back, he smiled fondly, “thank you, Noctis. I’m glad I got to know you a little, perhaps… perhaps fortune will favor us, and we’ll meet again.”

“I’d like that.”

Promtea stepped closer to Noctis, resting his head one the raven’s shoulder, “me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!! I was so very much hoping this chapter was finished earlier as I had three days of being sick and plenty to think about, oh my lord... I do hope you all can forgive me! I hope to improve on getting these chapters out sooner rather than later!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience with me, I know the anticipation can be deadly to a needy soul, trust me I’ve been there.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support, and I will see _you_ at the next update!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace is destroyed.

Prompto was endeared to Noctis, hearing the prince call him the most beautiful being he’s ever known; however, Prompto couldn’t help but think that if Noctis knew the truth about him, that he would not say such things, and certainly not get that flustered look on his face. Silver blue hues swirling as he fought with his nerves to keep a confident composure. It was rather cute, a side to Noctis he has seen only as Promtea and fears he’ll never see again.

Promtea. The pride of Niflheim. She is nothing like Prompto. A beauty, the envy of all her female people. The want of the male. And yet he cannot give himself to them, nor to the only being he wants to give himself to. Prompto is trapped in the world of his father’s choices for him, and even that isn’t true. In fact, the man pulling the strings isn’t Iedolas Aldercapt, and instead is Ardyn Izunia, a man who has no known objectives or motives. It was frustrating, infuriating. Prompto wanted nothing more than to stop whatever it was that Ardyn was trying to convince his father into doing, and instead urge Iedolas towards peace.

Prompto looked out over the city, his arm still hooked with Noctis’s, and sighed faintly. He was smiling, a true smile, at the beauty of the towering buildings and bustling busy bodies. Screams erupted from inside the palace as untrained servants came barreling out of the halls. Prompto whirled around, Noctis stepping in front of him in a protective manner. Aranea rushed towards them, grabbing hold of Prompto’s elbow, “Highness, we need to leave.”

“What? Why? What happened? The peace Treaty, was it signed?”

“Highness!” Aranea roared, silencing the panicked blond, “We don’t have time for this. Now let’s get moving! Lady Lunafreya and Princess Stella are already inbound, you're things are gathered correct?”

“Y-Yes, but--”

“What happened?” Noctis set a hand on Prompto’s arm, preventing Aranea from pulling the Niflhiemian prince away without being rude.

Aranea growled, “I don’t know, Highness, you tell me.”

The raven’s brows furrowed, “What are you implying.”

“Release her highness.”

“I don’t take orders from you.”

“Please stop fighting, and tell me what happened… Aranea please!”

More frenzied servants rushed from the citadels halls, some were calling for kingsglaive, others for medics and mages. Aranea looked towards the citadel then back to Prompto, who was staring pleadingly at her, fear churning his stomach into thousands of tightly wound knots.

“The Emperor has been shot, and the King has been attacked with magic.”

Both Princes’ eyes widened.

“Father…” Noctis breathed, before releasing Prompto to race into the citadel.

The blond was still in shock, even as Aranea began to pull him along, “No… He.. he isn’t dead right..?”

“He’s not dead, but most definitely in critical condition. The Chancellor is with him as they make for the ship point.”

Prompto found that his feet had begun to carry him without his prompting. And thankfully Aranea was guiding him.

He prayed to the astrals his father would survive.

\---

Noctis couldn’t warp due to all the people, but he damn well tried to navigate the damn crowd. He pushed past Monica and his breath caught in his throat, having finally reached an opening in the group of people. Noctis appeared by his father in moments, scanning over the damage. Nothing visible, but his father’s breathing was ragged and gasping. The Prince jumped violently when a heavy hand was set onto his shoulder, he whipped his head around and poised for an attack.

He calmed slightly upon seeing it was Nyx Ulric. The glaive bowed his head and knelt down beside the raven, outstretching his hand. “Highness please back away.”

Noctis wanted to argue, but he knew better. He moved out of the glaive’s way and watched worriedly. Nyx seemed to be searching for the magic, however he was more combat oriented rather than magic in general. While he could use it, no thanks to Regis, he wasn’t brilliant in all it’s functions. “Medic, someone hurry.”

Noctis turned to Monica, “Monica, please hurry.”

“At once.”

The prince turned back to his father’s pained and tired face, suppressing the worry that balled in his gut.

_Astrals, please let him live another day_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... first off, I was fighting to finish this chapter. Why you ask? My sister decided to play music of the cringe variety in the room I was working in thinking it would be funny. It was, up until she played ‘i’m Fucking gay’. Then hatsune miku’s fuck it. I was crying. Presently she is playing a pheneas and ferb song. I’m crying???
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so if you guys want any sneak peeks or looksies into the future of Of Love and Politics, please use the tag “promptis:Of Love and Politics” on tumblr. I will stalk it so feel free tag thoughts there too, feedback makes these chapters exist, and I love everything you all do for me by reading. In fact, if I hadn’t been pressured by my friend, to post this, then I might have just left this jumbling in my head for all eternity. So, feel free to thank him. 
> 
> Also what a ringer of a chapter... sorry it’s so short!! I will get started on the next one ASAP, but I’m also gonna work on school first but fear not! This will not not update! I swear!!
> 
> And without a further adue, thank you for reading, and I shall see _you_ at the next update!


	15. A Valentines Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a thank you for all your support, and in spirit of February fourteenth, I present the “Of Love and Politics Valentines Special Chapter”.
> 
> Enjoy, and please read the note at the end of this chapter!

It was a typical morning for Prompto. He woke to the sound of birds on the balcony, the drapes drawn on one side no thanks to Ignis who surely came by some time ago. The sheets were soft as the blond shifted, raising to look out at the large clean room. A shift to his right told Prompto that his king was waking. The alleged queen bit his lip and grinned happily. With gleaming eyes, Prompto settled down beside the raven who blinked his bleary gaze into focus. Blue met blue and smiles broke out across both faces. Noctis rolled, groggy but happy, and curled into Prompto.

“Good morning, Noct.” Prompto giggled, brushing stray black strands from blue eyes.

“A good morning indeed.” The king hummed pleasantly.

“And what are his majesty’s plans for today?”

Noctis gave a playful glare but he ended up smiling, “His plans are to take his husband out in the city, enjoy the festivities.”

Prompto blinked, confused, “Festivities?”

Noctis grinned, “Yup.”

“What day is it?”

“The fourteenth.” Noctis had been waiting for today for a month, and was eager to get started.

Prompto thought about the date. The fourteenth? What did that mean? Well, it was February and they’re in Lucis. “Oh!”

Red crawled across freckled cheeks, “Noct... you didn’t have to set aside today for me!”

“But I did anyway.”

Prompto smiled all the same and wrapped his arms around his silly husband, “You are a silly man, King Noctis.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“No, I suppose not.”

—-

They watched as people bustled about, going to different stalls advertising various heart and love themed items. Prompto carries his camera, smiling and excited. The last time the two of them had gone out like this was around New Years, and they had watched the Niflheimian celebration that night in their bedroom over some light wine and New Years cookies, a curtesy of Ignis. Prompto just knew he was going to love today.

The first stall they went to was covered in little baubles, heart keychains, headphone jack protectors, heart stones. Prompto was fascinated, and let Noctis buy a heart stone for him, something to keep close. Prompto smiled, each year Noctis had been diligent on getting a new heart stone each year, different than the last. This year’s was blue and red, swirling with gold and silver. This one isn’t his favorite, but he does adore it, just as all the others in his collection. 

The next stand had chocobo plushes that had valentines themed riding equipment, and Prompto picked out a small cute chocobo plush. In its beak was a stick, at one end a heart with it’s tip pointed away, and at the other red feathers. The chocobo itself was pink, covered in little white hearts. Prompto loved it, so Noctis bought it for his husband.

By midday, Prompto noticed Noctis was looking to his phone more, texting someone back and forth. At first it hadn’t bothered Prompto, but as the day went forward, it was slowly ruining some of the romantic vibes Prompto was trying to channel. Then came lunch, which they spent at a cafe by a park around a small pond. They could see the pond from where they were, and a tree gave their table ample shade. Prompto found he liked this moment the most during their day. They wandered the streets of Insomnia for a while longer, then made their way back to the park they could see during lunch. Noctis lead Prompto to a stand where lanterns were being sold. A little confused, Prompto picked one out at the behest of his husband and the king paid with a big grin on his face. Then they walked to the waters edge, and readied the lantern.

“Noct.. what is this?”

“Just wait a moment, please?” Noctis looked hopeful, excited too.

Prompto sighed, smiling, “Alright, I will.”

After a few moments, the people all stopped, settled and ready. Then Noctis grinned, took Prompto’s hand, and moved a little closer to the waters edge. Other groups moved with him, leaning down to touch the bottom of the light to the ponds surface, then they pushed it up to the sky. Noctis and Prompto’s joined hands made their lantern arc over the shallow water. In the darkness, the lights were stars. Brilliant and bright, casting soft golden hues over Prompto’s face. But Prompto could only stare at one thing for so long, his gaze wandered, then landed on Noctis who watched him with a smile. “A Lucian tradition. It’s the lovers lantern. We toss them up in the air in pairs to send our best wishes to the astrals. In return, the astrals bless us with love for eternity.”

Prompto was in wonder, a smile pulling at his parted lips. “Noctis... I don’t need the astrals to help us, or to approve us, I just need you.”

Their kiss was gentle and sweet. The moment they parted, however, was broken by the hollering crowd of couples. The two of them flushed, Prompto hiding his reddening cheeks into Noctis’s shoulder. The king turned his face, laughing into Prompto’s golden locks, “perhaps were should go and get dinner?”

“Please...” they managed to flee the cheering crowd, who apparently hadn’t placed it was them. Good thing they were dressed so casually they supposed. 

Dinner, Prompto realized, was in the citadel. Of course it was made by Ignis who admitted to bothering Noctis during their date but that he shall not be a nuisance further. In fact, Gladiolus took the advisor by the waist before they both departed. 

Dinner was quiet, but not awkwardly so. There was soft music they both enjoyed and a delicious meal before them. Shortly after that they moved towards the bed, where Noctis laid with his back propped up by pillows and Prompto laid against his chest so they could watch movies and play video games for a few hours before finally they crawled lower into the bed for their nightly cuddle which they will wake from reluctantly the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So this is seperate from the actual story but it’s something short and fluffy for reading pleasure!
> 
> Also! On tumblr there is a tag I’d love for you all to check out for I will be using it as a sneak peek and everything Of Love and Politics related tag! “promptis:Of Love and Politics” is the tag, and I hope you go a head and follow me there! 
> 
> Thank all so much for reading! I love you all, and ill see _you_ at the next update!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before it’s too late.

It’s been two whole months since Iedolas had been shot in the chest. The elderly man was conscious sometimes, and others he wasn’t. It’s not like Prompto blamed Lucis for his father’s change in health, it’s just it almost seemed like a staged attack from them. But then again, Ardyn’s abilities are unknown, so what if he could conjure magic and harness its capabilities? The prince didn’t know what to think, anything is possible. What if Lucis really was the attacker? What would it change?

The fact that he was thinking these things made Prompto sick. He hated how he was beginning to doubt, and question everything. This wouldn’t solve anything, and if nothing gets solved then only more problems arise. He knew this better than anyone. He was walking proof. The problem being the Chancellor, but he’s putting all the weight on the young blond. It made him sick. He despises Ardyn Izunia, with a fiery passion.

A soft rapping at his door made Prompto turn, staring out at iron doors. “Who is it?”

His call was answered with a small familiar yip and Lunafreya’s voice, “Just me and Pryna.”

“Come in.” He turned back to his window, watching the slowly falling snow.

“Are you alright?”

“As much as I can be in this situation.”

Luna hummed, walking towards her cousin, “you know, Noctis has been keeping in contact with me. He wante-“

“Don’t.” Prompto gripped the window sill harshly, creating deep red grooves into his palms and his knuckles go white. “Please, just don’t.”

Luna sighed, then looked to Aranea. The mercenary bodyguard was off by the door, dressed in her typical armor with her lance leaning against the wall. No one has dared try to hurt Prompto, so she’s been a little bit more lax, but not resting. Luna walked over and began to speak quietly to her, her words barely above a whisper, “Prince Noctis wishes to know if Prompto is alright. He says that his father is recovering well, and that King Regis will soon be on his feet again.”

Aranea looked to Prompto, who had been listening despite how much he said he didn’t want to know, and then looked back to Lunafreya. “Tell him Prompto sends his relief, and that the emperor has not been quite so fortunate.”

Luna glanced back to the prince, then looked down to Pryna who almost instantly understood. The animal trotted over to the golden blond and rubbed against his leg comfortingly. It was all Pryna could do to keep Prompto stable. Luna then spoke one last time, “you should know, Ravus will be stopping by, he has a gift for you.”

That piqued the Prince’s interest, “Gift? What kind of gift?”

“The familiar kind.”

The prince was given pause, and knelt down so he could hug Pryna close to his chest. Blue met grey and Prompto began his wait. He was vastly curious as to what this so called gift could be, but he doesn’t dare step beyond his chambers and reception room. It’s dangerous for him here. He doesn’t even go to his father’s bedside, both in fear and in anger.

—-

Noctis stared out vacantly to the horizon. He was waiting, but for what he wasn’t sure. Something was gnawing at his insides, churning his stomach and tangling into tight, thick knots. It was cloudy today, but no rain. The chance present and looming.

“Quit picking or you’ll tear skin off.”

Noctis turned at the sound of his advisor, but he was slow, calm perhaps. The Prince’s behavior was bizarre, but it’s not something that can be controlled by others. Just the raven and he doesn’t even realize he’s like this. “Right.”

Silence stuffed the room, only to be broken by Noctis when he begins to pace. Ignis watched in muted worry. “Noct?”

“Iggy.” The prince swallowed thickly. He wrung his hands together in a thoughtful, concerned kind of way. “Do you know about my mother being an Oracle?”

“I’ve heard.”

“Do you know if an oracle’s ability to see the future carries one through their male heirs?”

“I’m afraid not; however I will look into it. The chance I’ll find something is infinitesimal, so please do try not to worry.”

Noctis stopped, turned to the ashen blonde and sighed heavily, “I swear Ignis, I saw him beaten to death. It’s not something I’d joke about.”

“I never said you had.”

Noctis sighed, dropping his hands to his sides for the first time that day. “Ignis, i don’t know what to make of them.” He took slow steps to his desk. “I’ve been having these dreams since the day I learned about Promtea.”

“What were they all about? You have said it changes periodically, correct?”

“Yeah, but it’s only for one night. The one that’s reoccurring is strange. I feel like I know some of the places, and others I don’t. But I recognize Stella in one part of the dream, and there’s this strange guy too. Then there’s a ring, some kind of holding device, the rain, darkness… a hotel room with a familiar box… it has a note on it.”

Ignis hummed, “What happens in the scene with Stella?”

“She walking in the door of a room I’m not familiar with. I’m seeing it all happen from a table, like I’m an object on the table. Right in front of me I see a bundle of blonde hair tied with a blue hair tie… and a knife.”

“That must have something to do with his highness.”

“That’s my thinking too. Stella cares deeply for him, and I… I think something is going to happen to Promtea. I don’t think he’s safe.”

“I concur.”

The prince bit his lip, drawing blood. “I need to see him, to make sure he’s safe.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

—-

Prompto stared at the box in shock. The cherry wood all but perfect, worn with use and several attempts at opening it. “How..?”

“It was in his office, here in the citadel.”

“Ravus..” Prompto looked up at his cousin, genuine gratitude in his eyes, “thank you… you have no idea what this means to me.”

“I should tell you, he never managed to open it it seems. He tried, obviously, but I don’t see any indication he managed the feat.”

Prompto set his jaw, “well there’s only one way to find out, right?” He carries the box over to its resting place one his vanity. Then he began to fiddle with the puzzles, nimble fingers working through muscle memory to open the box up completely. “It’s all here, the tools, paper and vial replacements… he never made it this far.” Relief bloomed across Prompto’s face as he grabbed a small paper and closed the main compartment. He fetched the Cryptex from Ravus’s drawer. That’s what Prompto has grown to falling that specific part, as he never uses it unless he wants Ravus to get something important. He opened the Cryptex carefully, examining it and preparing the machine before he carefully wrote a small letter one the paper. Then he finished preparations and closed the machine up. “There, now all I need to do is get to father.”

“The emperor?”

“Yes, he should read this, and perhaps I could get Ardyn to leave long enough for me to say goodbye.”

“What are you talking about?”

Prompto smiled halfheartedly, “we all know the truth, there’s no use in denying it. Iedolas Aldercapt is going to die. I just want to say goodbye.”

The other three in the room watched the prince, Luna with a shaken breath. Aranea was stoic, a tight lipped frown on her face, and Ravus was in shock. Where had this resolve come from, the last time he’d seen Prompto, the Prince has been compliant and a whiner. But now? Now he can’t even recognize the blond.

“I want my father to know I still love him, before it’s too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy freaking cow! I’m so sorry for the delay! I’ve been off and on ill, and I’ve had classes to attend when I wasn’t, but I will try to not make the waits to so long, I swear I’m trying!
> 
> And here you guys go, a new step forward in our story, I do hope you enjoy and if you like what you see please let me know here with kudos and or comments, or on tumblr! Post something Of Love and Politics related by using the tag ‘Promptis:Of Love and Politics’, or you can message me on my social media which are all in my bio! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support, and with that I’ll see _you_ at the next update!


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Father's Sin, and a Child's Pain

“Stella, what happened when you were in Lucis?”

“Nothing that should concern you.”

“I was just curious,” Ardyn sighed, “your charming sister seems to be standing up for herself. Whenever I try to speak to her, she glares and stomps off with that mercenary you have watching her.”

“Good for her, she’s grown a backbone.” Stella hummed, glancing over a requisition sheet for the soldiers. “Took her long enough.”

“Strange that you would say that. You are her biggest supporter.” The chancellor prowled about her office, staring curiously at the blonde.

“Doesn’t that mean I should be happy? She’s standing up for herself, I don’t need to coddle her anymore. She can coddle herself.”

“You are certainly a piece of work.” Ardyn sneered. He sauntered towards her, grinning mischievously. “Tell me, does this mean I can get Promtea to do something if she agrees to it.”

“I’ve never been in control of her. Who am I to say what she can and cannot do.”

The redhead began to chuckle, grin even. “Then you’ll have to excuse me.”

Stella swallowed thickly when she heard the door close. She sighed, breathing heavily. She tossed the papers onto her desk. She turned away and for a moment she was calm. But then a fury, ferocious and screaming within her, roared in her body and she whirled around, sending towers upon towers of sheets, manuscripts, requisitions and all the like showering all about the room.

“Shit!”

\---

_Father,  
Surely you realize by now that I am upset, but are you aware as to why? I have given you all the clues I can give, but if you have not figured it out, then here’s it straight: All I have ever wanted was peace, and the love of my father. It seems, however, that I cannot have that no matter how much I struggle._

“Father, goodbye, I hope you find peace.” Iedolas stared hard at the small letter. “With love, P.”

The nurse watched him for a moment, then looked away. “Majesty, would you have me send word to her highness?”

“Yes, Bring my child to me. We have much--” He coughed, struggling for breath. The nurse began to tend to him, but he grabbed her hand, “No! Bring me… my son! Bring me Prompto!”

The nurse swallowed thickly, “Majesty, please, Your wound!”

“Bring him to me!” The elder gasped, “Before it’s too late!”

The nurse hesitated, then turned, “Nurses! Tend to him!”

\---

Prompto sat in his window seat, watching the snowfall just beyond the icy pane. He had delivered the cryptex mere hours ago, leaving the passcode for this rotation with the head nurse who was tending to Iedolas every second. It was peaceful, quiet, in his bedroom. He chose to avoid his reception room, as Ardyn was lurking about. The only person he wanted to be allowed in was his cousin, and she was the only person he’d allow in. She’s the only one who Aranea was told to open the doors for.

“Prompto!”

The blond jumped when he heard Lunafreya’s frantic tone. He got off the window sill and paced over to the door.

“Prompto! Please open the door! It’s your father!” Luna called again, “He’s asked for you! For his son!”

The prince gave pause, then ripped his bedroom door open to look at the oracle, “You mean he’s called for his daughter by name.”

“No! The head nurse is here, asking for you, asking for the real you! Your father is asking for you!”

“Why, he hasn’t asked for me in years, not even when he was planning to send me Altissia to be wed to a man I did not know.”

“And that is why.” The head nurse spoke urgently, “I have come personally.”

Prompto turned his gaze to her, “You should be with my father!”

“My deepest apologies, highness, but his majesty has asked for you by you're given name.”

“I don’t care about that right now! What I care about, is that you have left his bedside!” Horror was drawing across the Prince’s face, “and you don’t know where Chancellor Ardyn is.”

Before they could stop him, Prompto had stormed from the room in a flurry of silk. Aranea was fast behind him. Luna turned to the nurse, “He has his reasons.”

“They always do.” The woman agreed.

\---

When Prompto entered the room, horror crossed his face. Then it went blank. He walked forward to his father’s bedside. The elder man turning his head slowly. His lips moved, but no sound made it to Prompto’s ears. The prince settled onto a stool beside Iedolas, and reached forward to move a gray strand from his withered features. “Father, please. Rest.”

The old man grunted, his hand shaking from effort as he reached for his son. “Not yet..”

Prompto did his best to not let his face twist with pain at the emperor’s suffering, to the point his looked away. “If you don’t, you could hurt yourself more. I cannot lose you yet.”

“But… I have lost you… haven’t I?”

Prompto froze, eyes wide. “F-Father?” Blue eyes returned to a saddened, dying man’s.

“My son… How foolish I was… Forgive me.”

“Please… just rest. All will be forgiven if you just rest.” The prince took the emperor’s hand in his own and pressed boney knuckles to his forehead gently, closing his eyes. The cool of the emperor’s ring sharp.

Iedolas smiled, “Please, one last thing.”

Prompto met his father’s gaze sadly.

“Know that… I am deeply sorry. If it…” Iedolas began to cough, blood spilling from quivering lips.

“Father, please, enough!” The blond sat forward, a frantic sadness coursing through his heart. “If you keep this up you will not survive.”

“If it weren’t for me…” Iedolas continued once he could breathe again, his voice whispers of sound that the prince was straining to hear. “You’d be with him… happy. Forgive me… Prompto”

The prince shook violently, as he clutched his father’s palm in his own. “Father..?”

Iedolas smiled, then closed his eyes.

“Father?” Panic rose within the prince, and he stood slowly, disbelief and and heartbreak tore through the young man. Everything he had wanted from his father, right then and there, was ripped from him in seconds as the emperor passed into the beyond. “Father!”

Aranea moved towards the prince, gently pulling him away so the nurses could prepare him for his funeral. Prompto struggled, reaching for his father’s lifeless body. “Highness, he’s in a better place now.”

Prompto eventually calmed, only to slump into his bodyguard. He could hear Luna begin to call to him, the head nurse beginning to bark orders, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Prompto wept silently now, but with on last violent tug, he broke free from Aranea and bolted to his father’s side, and grasped his hand. With gentle care, Prompto removed the ring, then stepped back, his hands shaking as he watched them take his father away.

Before anyone could notice, his put the ring on his hand. “You’re forgiven… dad.”

_I’m sorry it took me so long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy freaking cow, this chapter was a tough one to write. Believe me.
> 
> I was writing it and... I was having a hard time reading the words to make sure I was typing the correct thing. In fact I spent a lot of time trying to proofread it to make sure that I was getting what i wanted down. What's worse is that I don't have anyone to proofread this so there's no beta... Ya-ay for pain!
> 
> as always thank you so much for you're support! I enjoy everything you do, that includes reading! And I hope to hear from you all, but it's not required, and as I've mentioned before, please feel free to hit me up on tumblr, twitter and Instagram, my users for each one are on my profile here on Ao3!
> 
> Without further ado, I will see _you_ at the next update!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turning tide and a worrisome feeling

News of Iedolas’s death spread rapidly, and much to everyone’s concern, it came from the first princess. How was this concerning? Well, where was the second princess? Where was she in all of this chaos and sadness?

“My Sister and I mourn for our father’s sudden passing, but we will guide you all to a brighter future. To the peace our father worked for so hard until it took him from us, So that he may find his peace in the beyond, and so he may know that his people are safe.”

Noctis stared at the screen in silence, reclined in his chair with a blank look in his eye. The news continued on as it normally does, news reporters sending out theories as to what Niflheim has planned in terms of peace. The knock at his bedroom door was nothing new so he grunted in acknowledgement. In came his advisor with his lunch. “Noct, if you don’t eat something, I will have to tell your father.”

“And he’ll get the same response as you did. But I get you're point. Set it on my desk.” the Prince didn’t remove his gaze from the television. He was waiting for it, the moment when the Prince of Niflhiem is seen by the people, and gives a speech about how the emperor’s passing was taking its toll on all. That’s what he wanted right then and there.

A whimper caught Noctis’s attention, however. The prince turned to look at the divine messenger almost instantly. Umbra trotted over and sat down beside the raven, who leaned down to fetch the notebook.

“Noctis, When I return I expect that plate to be empty.”

The prince gave no reply and flipped feverishly through the book. He reached the last page and then froze, his hands trembling.

_Promtea sends her best wishes, and desires to inform you that his Majesty, Iedolas, has not been as fortunate. Noctis, She’s scared, lonely, and heartbroken. Send her something, anything, as a sign that you are there for her. She needs it._

Noctis waited a few more moments, thinking frantically, then he leapt to his feet and strode over to his desk. There he settled down and began to write something on a separate paper. It was a short note, but it will do. He was never good with words, but for once he might as well try his best. Promtea needs it now more than ever. Noctis just prayed that it reaches him in time. Quickly he writes a response to Luna in the notebook, then grabs a small piece of tape and attaches the note. With that squared away and Umbra back on his feet, Noctis turned to the sandwich his advisor had left for him. “Thank you, Iggy.”

\---

Prompto sat in his window solemnly, serine in the way he leaned against the carved stone. He was silent, tired perhaps, and utterly empty. His sister has tried to speak to him, but he has seen no one since Iedolas has passed. Aranea was stepping out of the room to speak with Stella and Lunafreya as Prompto refused to let them into his secluded corner of the citadel. In fact, Aranea spent much of her time outside the door, as to not disturb the prince and his grieving.

What was surprising though, was that the prince wasn’t just grieving, he was plotting too. How was he going to uncover the murderous criminal who was trying to take everything from him. There was no answer to his questions yet, but he vowed to find them. He needed this, something to live for. To fight for.

For the first time in days, the blond moved, glided across the room to the doors, and then opened them slowly. His bodyguard turned, then straightened upon seeing him up and moving. His head was bowed, letting his hair hang over his features. When he lifted his face. He was met with a surprised Lunafreya.

“Prom-“

“Luna.” The prince smiled faintly. “You’ll have to excuse me, I’ve some things I must discuss with Chancellor Izunia and Stella.”

Lunafreya just blinked in surprise as the young man walked down the hall with a regal air about him. She started into motion when Aranea slipped past with her lance pointed to the ground so the blonde could return to his side. The Oracle rushes to her cousin’s side and walked briskly beside him. No words were said but it was clear to the both of them what he was doing, which terrifies the platinum blonde dressed in white.

_Prompto, just what are you thinking?_

—-

Hours had passed and the Lucian prince had left the news on in the background as he worked through paperwork so he’d stay awake and not as bored without turning off the television and letting his phone charge. Of course, he did have handheld consoles but he’d beaten those games too many times already, and it was getting rather redundant. So he opted for paperwork.

“Forgive me my absence, but just as you all, I was heartbroken at the passing of my father who loved me dearly.” Noctis‘s head shot straight up. He whipped his face around to stare at the screen. There, in his pinks and oranges, Promtea stood tall with an edge of sorrow gnawing at his regal air. “Such a good man didn’t deserve the punishment he was given, and he certainly did not deserve it from the hands of an anti-peace protester who took to violence when their will was not enacted. Please, let me explain why peace is so important. Peace is what allows us to grow, to expand, and to prosper as we were meant to. To seek peace is to seek a brighter and better future. So I beg of you, let us find peace.”

Cheers roared from the crowd before the Prince, their beloved Prince. He smiled and raised a hand simply, calming the crowds ecstatic celebration.

Promtea took a deep breath to steady himself, then spoke once more, “In hopes that it is not yet too late, I vow as your Princess, your gem, to do everything I can to bring peace to this empire, even if it costs me my life. But I beseech you, if such a sad fate befalls me, whatever you do, do not turn to war as a means of getting revenge. I will never ask of you to take up arms and march across the countryside for something as foolish as war. So please, let us find peace!”

The crowd exploded into rejoice and promises and vows, all the like, and yet something felt off but the way Promtea stood before the people. Noctis glanced around him and the raven’s brows furrowed. He could see Aranea and Luna, but where was Stella?

Noctis’s guy churned uneasily, something isn’t right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay!
> 
> This chapter was tough in the sense that I’m not sure I got what I wanted across... if you all can tell me how I did I’d greatly appreciate it as I’m always so anxious about this and these chapters...  
> As always, thank you so much for reading and the lovely comments, and I will see _you_ at the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I have discovered something I hope will aid my dear Noctis._
> 
>  
> 
> 'Hello, Prince Noctis. You've grown.'
> 
> "I'm never alone."
> 
> The world of dreams is a dangerous place, do not dwindle or go alone.  
> It will be your folly.

Ardyn watched Prompto gave his speech. It was perfect, and well delivered. The redhead smiled viciously, everything was back to where it should be. The Prince will obey as he should, and Ardyn gets to go and work as he pleases. No meddling princes, finally. Now is the perfect time to start the next phase of his little plot.

“Now, Miss Promtea, time to ascend to the throne, perhaps you can see as your imbecile of a ‘father’ did…” Ardyn snickered quietly, turning to face the platinum blonde behind him. Blue eyes glared daggers at him as pearly whites bit down harshly against the thick white cloth stuffed in her mouth. “Oh don’t look at me like that! I’m doing her a favor!”

Stella struggled, lurched towards him while guards held her back, and tried to speak around the cloth.

“Oh silly girl, that won’t work. Now, let your darling sister do her new found job, or I might have to kill you.”

The fierce woman froze, then looked beyond his massive form to the golden blonde at the podium. She returned her gaze to the chancellor. She raised her chin, still defiant.

He clicked his tongue, “You are just a stepping stone. When I realized I couldn’t break you, I set my sights on someone I could. Do you know why I do everything I do? It’s so when my chance finally arrives I don’t miss it. So do me a favor, and stay out of my way.” He gestured to the guards. “Take her away, to my prison. I want her locked up under the pretense of treason. As far as the people are concerned, she was organising an assassination plot to wipe out her entire family, starting with her father.”

“And what of the Empress?”

“I’ll have documents made, don’t worry.”

“Yessir.”

Stella fought the guards as her screams were muffled immensely. The murderous look in her eye sending ripples of excitement through the man. “I’ll be seeing you later, dear Stella. I’ll take of your charming sister in the meantime, don’t fret.”

The horror in her gaze only pleased him more.

\---

Prompto stared out at the crowds, hiding his pain with a gentle smile. He knew something was amiss, however he couldn’t place what it was, or why he felt this way. Not that he really wanted to, although he felt the need to. After a few more moments, he turned to his bodyguard and walked back into the citadel. Luna was quick to join his side. “Prom-”

“I know, she didn’t show like I asked of her. I hope she’s waiting for me in a meeting room then, or perhaps my reception room.”

“The meeting room is more likely.” Luna hummed softly.

“I know, I haven’t been very welcoming when I was in there recently.”

“We understand why, we all just lost Emperor Iedolas-”

“Stella needs to ascend to the throne before the Chancellor makes his move.”

“What..?”

“Chancellor Izunia is up to something, and I’m not sure whether he’s after something from me, the people, Lucis, or the whole world yet, but I know he’s plotting something.”

“What makes you say that, aside from all the strange vibes he permeates.”

“I don’t have any solid evidence but… I just know.” Prompto sighed heavily, turning down a hall. “There’s something in the air too, almost like cinders of some kind. I don’t know… he just doesn’t have the same… thing about him anymore. He’s stranger now, and he’s getting awfully close to me.”

Luna swallowed thickly at that, Ardyn had always gotten close to Prompto whenever he had a chance, but if Prompto had reverted back to complaining, then it must be getting bad. Luna chose to remain silent and follow her cousin as he lead them through the twisting hallways. Finally, they entered the meeting room. Instantly, Lunafreya‘s eyes went wider, and her lips parted.

Aranea lowered her stance and glanced at the Prince. Prompto raised his hand, his face twisted with muffled anger. “Chancellor, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Unfortunately, I bring saddening news with me.”

“Should I amend my statement?”

“No need, your majesty. I-“

“I’m not the empress, Mr.Izunia.”

“That is why I am here, actually. Your sister… Stella… has been incarnated.”

The blond bristled. “Under what circumstance?”

Ardyn gave a wounded look, frowning heavily. “Treason.”

Sky blue eyes widened, and the prince took a heavy step forward, betraying his cover of femininity. “You lie.”

“I’m afraid not… your majesty, I went to go and collect her just a mere few minutes ago, during your speech, and found her highness looking upset while looking over some papers. When I approached she began to gather them. I caught a glimpse of what she was looking at. Assassination papers, ones organized against you and your father. The papers are being thoroughly examined by the castle guard as we speak.”

Prompto closed his eyes, then turned away, “Prepare a case file, I want it in the royal study immediately.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Oh, and one more thing,Chancellor.” Prompto looked over his shoulder, his gaze dark. “Wait until after my coronation to call me that.”

Ardyn smiled, bowing his head. The Prince marched from the room with vengeance in his eyes. Aranea was quick to follow, unafraid of the man. Luna stared him down, “You are a cruel creature, Chancellor.”

He turned his head to examine the Oracle. “I don’t know what you mean, Lady Lunafreya.”

“Yes you do. Everything you have done, it will fail. What you seek you’ll never get.”

“I desire her highness’s life, and prosperity.”

“Of course, as does those who follow you. Unlike you, however, we desire something better. The end of darkness.”

Ardyn’s gaze darkened, but his smile remained. “Do tell me more.”

The oracle turned away and started after her cousin in silence. When she was gone, the chancellor dropped his smile and glared openly. He swallowed thickly and stood. He stepped into the hall and stared after Lunafreya as she walked away briskly.

“Do watch what you say… darling Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.” Ardyn hummed softly to himself, “It can lead you to your fall.”

\---

Noctis ran is hand over his face. He was anxious, perhaps too much so, but he couldn’t take it. The feeling in his gut wouldn’t leave him alone and it was making him nauseous. He refused to eat for if he did it wouldn’t stay down no matter how much he ate.The only thing that would go down and stay down is water, not even Ignis’s tea was helping. It was driving him insane.

Then there was the speech given by Promtea, who was ever regal. Noctis feared for the prince, but he remembered Aranea hadn’t let the world take him yet, and the Lucian’s faith was restored. The only thing that wasn’t, was Noctis’s normal diet.

The prince was spending most of his time writing things aimlessly. Most of the little notes and doodles he creates are formed around Promtea. But one drawing that drew his attention was of a boy looking of his shoulder. Thin lips were parted, showing pearly whites, while the eyes were open and stared off into the distance that was not depicted. He had long bangs that hung low, below the chin a bit, that framed the right side of his face. Some of the shorter strands curved upward, away from the face. The rest of the hair was short, maybe an inch or so. The young man, Noctis decided, was wearing a dark vest and a slightly lighter tank top of some sort under that. They had a smaller nose, perhaps a little narrow, and long eyelashes. The defined jaw was narrow, feminine even. Noctis swallowed thickly. This face, somewhere deep in his gut he could have sworn he’d seen it before. And the vest, he recalled something like that from his strange dream just two months prior. Noctis blinked, lifting the picture to stare at it in shock as realization dawned.

“This is…”

The raven launched himself from his seat and vaulted to the door. Ripping it open, he turned down the hall and darted through the passageways until he found the door to the library. He walked inside calmly, glancing around for his advisor, or the section he was looking for. Alas, he found the section rather than Ignis. That didn’t matter, however, and Noctis began to glance over the binding of books. Two months and Ignis hadn’t reported anything about male oracle descendants having prophetic dreams was possible. It was entirely possible that other duties had deterred Ignis’s investigation, or he was mildly distracted. Whatever the reason, Noctis hadn’t gotten his answer yet. He needed one, and he needed it now.

A small book, a navy blue in color, had no title embossed onto its spine. The Prince carefully pulled it from the shelf to examine the cover. Again, blank. Brows furrowed, Noctis flipped the book open and read over the first page.

_August 30th_

_I dreamt something this morn. In a few years, to this day, I will bear a child, a son. He will lead a prosperous life, but he’ll have his follies. One being the journey to his future happiness. I wonder what I can do to help him, even though I know not if I will see him grow. I’ve decided, despite my uncertainty, that I will write in this book everything I know. I will pray to the astrals for assistance in retaining knowledge for him and I hope that this will aid him in his quest._

_This will be my journal of my discoveries of my oracle bloodline, and of its future effects. I hope that this will help my little boy, and that the astrals guide me to that end._

_Aulea_

Noctis stared at the page in silence, unable to form a coherent thought. “Noct?” THe prince tensed, snapping the book closed and looking to his right. He sighed heavily at the sight his Advisor.

“Ignis…” The prince breathed, calming his racing heart.

“May I ask what you were doing in here?”

“Grabbing something to read, I wanted to look for something.”

“I take it you found it?” Ignis’s gaze flickered to the journal in the Prince’s hand.

“Yeah, I did…” The raven swayed, then started past the older man.

“I’ll continue to look into that… particular inquiry you had, I’ve found nothing as of yet.”

“Thanks Iggy, If you find anything let me know.”

With that, the prince made his way back to his bedroom, navigating his way through the twisting hallways until, at last, he stepped through threshold and closed the door. Noctis walked over to his desk, setting the page he had carried down, then moved to his bed where he got comfortable and opened the journal again, skimming through the pages as he glanced over the dates. It wasn’t until he saw the date ‘December 23’ did he stop. It was still the first year of her writing the journal, and he she wrote often, generally recounting the time between her last entry.

_December 23_

_I’ve found something. I had to speak with the fleuret family, but I have discovered something I hope will aid my dear Noctis. We who possess the oracle blood have a special gift. Even the men of this bloodline has this gift if they can cultivate it through their life. We can enter a lucid sleep, a dream world; However, I fear that it is extremely dangerous to enter this state without proper aid. I know that Oracle’s have their messenger’s aid them in this sleep, however the men do not, and must find one or have an astral bestow a guide._

_I’m to go pray this night, before Regis comes to the bedchambers to rest. I hope that the Astrals are kind, and that they will protect my child in his endeavours. May he never need to go into the dream world, but if he must, may they shield him from harm._

_Aulea_

The raven flipped the page and read the next entry, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth.

_December 24_

_I have it, the answer I was praying for. Yesterday evening, I prayed in the temple here in the castle grounds, and much to my delight, I was answered. I was not expecting what I found, but I am pleased nevertheless. The creature was sitting before me with an intelligent look in its eyes. After a moment, it chirped faintly at me, then twirled about a few times. A light shown from him, and when it faded, he had turned into a small, glass figurine, perhaps even a charm._

_That night, when I went to bed, I held the charm to my chest, and I found myself in the dream world. The creature from the chapel was in front of me, and we spoke. He has decided to protect the one who holds the charm in their possession, to ward off evil and keep their mind free of outside corruption for as long as he can. There is one problem with this however, and that is that he must be held by the new wielder constantly, especially if they cannot enter the dream world, or the wielder must dream with this charm near by at least once for Carbuncle’s protections to work._

_Astrals, thank you for you’re aid, you have been gracious to this poor soul, who knows little of the world. I take your blessing with humbled awe. Thank you once more, for aiding my son in his journey._

_Aulea_

Noctis swallowed thickly, then turned to look at his bedside. He lifted a small glass charm, looking at it in the light. When Noctis was young, he had asked his father what it was. The Prince could still remember what the king had said in response clearly in his mind.

_“It’s a charm, to ward off evil. It was your mother’s. I’m sure she’d want you to have it, Noct.”_

The charm was of a small, fox-like creature that had a small horn protruding from its forehead, and long, fluffy ears that arched back over its lithe body. With a sigh, Noctis closed the journal and put it in a drawer, then settled onto his bed, the charm clasped in his sweaty palm. His nerves swam about in his gut, making him uneasy.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this..” he muttered faintly, then closed his eyes and let oblivion take him.

\---

There was a faint haze about the air when Noctis blinked his eyes open. Taking a deep breath, he quickly realized the air was clean, more so than the air conditioning in the citadel. He could easily see how this world was dangerous, it already was tempting to stay and enjoy the clean atmosphere. The prince got to his feet, looking around for some kind of creature that resembled the charm he clung to.

A chirp from behind him alerted the raven to the presence of the fox, then his phone rang in his pocket. When he examined the text that appeared, it read clearly ‘Hello, Prince Noctis. You’ve grown.’

When Noctis met the gaze of the silvery creature, it cocked its head in greeting. What appeared to be a smile grew upon the lips of the horned fox. The prince cleared his throat, “I’m sorry?”

The fox chirped again, standing up and trotting over to the adult, and the device dung again. ‘You don’t remember do you? Well, no matter, I’m Carbuncle, your guide here in the dream world.’

“Right, I read about some kind of guide in… in my mother’s journal.”

Carbuncle chirped again, however his ears were pinned, ‘Her journal? Ah… I see.’ The fox sat down at his feet, ‘Then she has passed. I should have known. A shame, a good woman that Aulea.’

“Did you know her well?”

Carbuncle purred, ‘She was the one I met first, before I became your guide. Speaking of, I’m sure you're here for a reason. Shall we?’

“Ah, yes, please.”

Carbuncle began to move through the realm, hopping up onto rocks as to be visible to Noctis who lagged behind. They traversed the world slowly, but there was progression. Eventually, Noctis began to recognize certain things, like the floating yellow crystals. Noctis reached out and touched one, when it disappeared, he was startled.

Carbuncle wasn’t fazed, but it did watch him as he rediscovered his dream scape. Then came the platform. Carbuncle stood beside one with an exclamation on it, and waited patiently. Noctis cocked a brow, then stepped on it. The Royal looked up through the overhang of rock to see Titan as he leaned down and peered at him. Noctis walked forward slowly, “Carbuncle… is that..?”

‘Oh him?’ He looked down at his phone. ‘He’s scary at first, but he’s a real gentle giant.’

They traveled further, seeing Leviathan soar overhead only to sink down through a large pool of water. Noctis followed the dream guide willingly, unafraid to chase after the small creature. Then his room, cleaned with some gaming cords sprawled about, a controller set on the coffee table in front of his television. The prince climbed the table by warping, stumbling as he pushed himself over the ledge.

It was second nature to look at his phone hearing Carbuncle chirp again, ‘Well, this is new. It seems the dream scape has changed now that you’re older. Perhaps so has the last destination.’

“Carbuncle, is there a way to go back to a prophetic dream? Maybe relive it in a way?” The fox hummed, thinking. “Or maybe some kind of record?”

The creature seemed to recall something and turned, on the phone what appeared was another message from it. ‘This way!’

The prince dropped from his table and followed. They navigated through the room until they reached Noctis’s bed. Carbuncle began to climb, and so too did Noctis. At the top, there was a serious of the crystals, floating gently all about, however these crystals were not yellow, in fact some were pink, other green, one was even blue, but the one the really caught the raven’s attention was white, pure white.

‘This is the place of memories, most turn into dreams where you can remember them. Others are things you… well, you know.’ Noctis glanced about once more, ‘but there is one that appeared some time ago, I was curious as to what it was, but when I went to go help you, I couldn’t. It stopped me from entering your dream to protect you.’

“Do you know why?”

‘No, not yet.’

“Which was it?” Noctis stepped up to the white crystal, “was it this one?”

‘Yes, but I must warn you, if you want to dream that, I will not be able to pull you out of it, or protect you…’

“I know, but I need to understand, too much was out of focus, hard to see or comprehend. I need this.”

Carbuncle was quiet, then it stepped up to Noctis and rubbed against his leg. ‘Just… don’t forget. In this world, you are king. If you want to see something, will it to be so.’

“Right.” Despite how he sounded, going into the dream still terrified him beyond measure and Carbuncle’s worry was not helping in the slightest measure. Noctis, however, reached out and gently set his hand upon the crystal. Before the prince could process what was happening, he was staring into confused and scared blue irises. Blonde locks fell into those beauties, peachy skin adorned with freckles. The tear that rolled over soft skin as the blonde, now clearly depicted as Promtea, turned his head away. A dark figure, a fedora set upon their head, where the only color that could be seen was the fiery purple red of curled locks. The gleam of a gun barrel was pressed into Promtea’s cheek, sending fear tumbling down through Noctis’s body. He could see the glowing irises of the figure who leaned closer to Promtea’s writhing body.

Then a gasp, soft but surprised, sounded behind him, and he saw the ring falling when he turned. It was a plain gold ring with a white opal set into its metal. Again the urge to catch it came soaring through his frame, and he dived to stop the jewelry from falling further. He collided with solid cement when he thought he’d catch the ring, only to see plated steel creating a massive holding device in a dark room full of cages. The prince turned around slowly, then the rain started, soft and gentle before it began to pour down on him.

The figure was walking away from him, much like before. The short blond hair with long bangs on the right side of the face, freckles dotting peachy skin. Grey clothes clung to their body, and when Noctis moved to go and catch them before they fell, the raven found himself flung forward to stare at a table adorned with the lock of hair bound by a blue hair tie, and a silver knife, sharpened and gleaming. Then in game Stella. He could see her clearly now, healing cuts and greenish blue bruises marred her face and arms. She looked up, and when her tired steel gaze met with the lock of hair, her body language changed drastically and she darted forward. She reached out, her finger mere inches from his face, and he was pushed back. He blinked, voices erupted out from around him, one familiar, the other not.

“Perfect, now here’s your key. Rent is due next month to the day.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you then.”

The second voice had less of a feminine air, but there was something about it that made him think of Promtea. He wasn’t sure what yet though. Before his eyes was the paper, the residents contract, that was signed by a ‘Prompto I. Argentum’. The ink drew him close, then sent him flying back. The apartment stood before him, the door open wide, but the light wasn’t blocking his view of the face. Hurt, sky blue eyes stared at Noctis, as the man’s face twisted with frustration. He wore black, and he was in fact the figure from before, in the rain. Behind the man was a cat, it had one prosthetic leg and it’s tail was kinked at the end. It had both its eyes, and the rest of the lithe animal seemed alright.

When Noctis was the apartment number, he understood that he was going to look for that apartment, under that name, with that cat. Then came the hotel room. Noctis made his way to the box, and without looking at the note, he opened it.

He prince blinked, finding himself one his bed with the millions of crystals about him. He turned to find Carbuncle sitting beside him. It chirped, and Noctis looked at his phone, ‘did you find what you need?’

“I did, thank you Carbuncle. Now, how do we get out of here?”

The fox gave a look akin toward smile, then trotted away as before. The prince didn’t hesitate to follow.

—-

Prompto was staring down at the assassination contracts. Binding papers that weren’t destroyed when Stella was caught with them in her possession. It hurt, truthfully, to see for himself that she truly did have these papers, all of which were signed by her. It was sickening, and it pained him immensely. He had to ascend to the throne, and lead his people, yet he knows nothing of politics aside from the fact he was a pawn in a game much bigger than he is. And now he’s a player.

Aranea and Lunafreya had been silent while Prompto looked over the papers. He pushed them away from the edge, towards the oracle. When she approached, Prompto chose his words carefully, “What do you make of them?”

“I think that this is insane. Stella has never shown any sign of wanting to hurt you or you’re father, so why would she have the documents?”

“Could it be we were all played for fools?” Prompto hated himself, snapping that disgusting sentence from his lips.

“Doubtful, Promtea.” Aranea cut in, moving from her post to stand before him. “When I was hired by your sister, she ordered me to make sure you live, and that if anything happens that you make it out of there alive. She wouldn’t have hired me if she wanted you dead in the first place.”

Prompto swallowed thickly, “She was always good at making a fa-”

“Majesty!” Aranea snapped, shocking the other two occupants of the room, “You and I both know her love for you was real, do not let that creature of a chancellor under your skin. If you are to rule this empire, you must do the one thing no one else knows how to. Resist Chancellor Izunia’s ploy to make you his plaything. That is surely what he wants presently, and you are making it very easy for him but not trusting your instincts.”

The soon-to-be emperor fell silent, then pursed his lips. “Then I need to start acting the part. If I’m to rule, I need people I can trust on my side, and that means they need political power, or at least a connection to me in some form. Aranea, do you work alone, or is there a group you come from?”

“I’m a leader, I have some soldiers and two mechanics.”

“Call for them, I want them in the palace as my royal guard. The mechanics will be of the same status, but of course fitting their profession. You and your company answer only to me, and if someone tries to give you orders, you have the right to arrest them. The previous royal guard will be assigned to guarding the outer palace and the city streets closest to the citadel. I can’t send them to the walls, that’s neglecting my safety.” Prompto turned to Lunafreya. “Can you send word to Ravus?”

“Yes, What would you have me say?”

“Tell him that I need his aid in military prowess. With my sister behind bars, I cannot turn to her, I will need a military advisor. And Luna, I know you have your duties as Oracle, but I’d like you to be my advisor on the affairs of the astrals. They may not be worshipped by my people, but I do worship them, and I will not have myself armed against them.”

“I will send word.”

“Oh, Luna, don’t go off alone, when Ravus and Aranea’s people get here, you must have a guard with you at all times, specifically Ravus, or a mercenary. I cannot lose you too.”

The oracle smiled, “I know, and I’m never alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, this is a long chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for you're support on my work, I know it seems like it's not much, but it means the world to me. If it wasn't for you all, I probably would have abandoned this idea ages ago, but now it's gotten to a place where I don't think it can end without a major let down. So much is happening that I cannot comprehend how it got to this point.
> 
> I'll be honest, when I started this, I wasn't expecting it to grow as it has, but now it's this massive story that is fueled by all you're kind words and kudos! I couldn't have done this without you all, thank you so much!
> 
> I hope to see _you_ at the next update!


	20. Update...

Hello everyone, I just wanted to give you guys an update about my life, so if the next chapter comes out extremely late you all know why.

Two days ago I was at home when the police came to my apartment complex for there was an active shooter four apartments away from me. I managed to get through it alright, aside from trauma, but the next chapter will be greatly delayed as I get my life back on track. I thank you all for all of your support and inspiration!

I will see _you_ at the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrown into the chaos of politics
> 
> Both sides must fight for their place in 'The Game'.

The news arrived so suddenly,the death of Iedolas, Stella locked behind bars for treason, and now Promtea was ascending to the throne of the empire in order to keep the power struggle within the family. Ravus has been called to the imperial citadel as military advisor, Lunafreya has been assigned a royal guard, and Aranea’s mercenary band has been pulled into the political fold as Promtea’s royal guards while the originals are sent to watch the street and outer palace walls?

Things were not boding well for things in Lucis.

Noctis sighed quietly, reclined in his seat at the massive meeting table. Advisors surrounded the table, Regis at it’s head, the prince to his left. The king was silent, watching as the banter continued.

“She’s preparing for war. With the army she has we need to strengthen our guard, increase the training and the drills.”

“Yes, but if we do that, what do you think will happen to the people? They will feel us holding our breath! If they learn we are preparing like this, then they will prepare for tragedy! We cannot let panic settle in the people. We must remain calm.”

Noctis shook his head slightly, annoyed with this insanity. Promtea needs to look like he’s taking control, that’s all it is. If Promtea didn’t change a few things, the people he keeps close especially, then it would look like Promtea was put on the throne only to be used for someone else’s gain. Promtea knows what he’s doing, that Noctis is sure of. The lucian leaned forward, turning to his father.

Regis glanced to his son, then raised a silencing hand. “We do not know Promtea’s intentions, as we didn’t spend enough time with her to be able to understand her the way others do. Fortunately, there is someone here who knows her better than all of us.”

Noctis swallowed thickly, then met the gaze of his father.

“Noctis, what do you make of this?”

“Truthfully, I think Promtea is taking precautions. When she was here, she thoroughly enjoyed her time, aside from the attack we haven’t learned anything about that nearly killed you, and has killed the Emperor. The Iron Princess’s treason accusation doesn’t sound right. I don’t know her as well as Promtea, but they’re too close to try and kill one another. Not to mention it was Stella who sent the mercenary to guard her sister. As for Promtea’s current actions, calling Ravus to the capitol is her way of putting someone she trusts and her soldiers respect in the way of any other person who might try to undermine her plans. As for putting a guard on Lunafreya… All I can say to that is Promtea cannot lose someone else. She refuses to let someone close to her be taken away, and right now the only person she has left is the Oracle. Not to mention, assigning a guard to Lunafreya is a political move in order to gain the loyalty of those who worship the astrals.” Noctis took a deep breath, looking down the table. “If I know anything about Promtea, she will fight for peace. Even if it means she becomes a target by those who want to try and manipulate her. If she really is planning full on war, then she’s a really actor-”

“How can you be sure of this? What evidence do you have to prove that she really is going for peace.”

Noctis waited to see if anyone else had something to say, then he met his father’s stare once again, “I trust my advisor, Ignis has never been wrong before when it comes to people. Promtea can rally Niflheim behind her, and even if she’s on the throne, she can get them to overthrow the government with the blink of an eye. They adore her, she’s their celebrity because she’s been exposed to them. She’s their jewel, and despite what others might think, she won’t use that power to rage war.”

Regis considered this for a long moment. Then he turned his gaze to his advisors, “I will reach out to Promtea in hopes of starting peace talks. In the meantime, small groups of soldiers will have training. Rotate the group each day.”

As Regis stood, the group of men bowed their head, understanding that this council has been concluded. Noctis remained as he was, but he dropped his gaze to his hands. The advisors and councilmen left the room in silence so they can proceed to do as commanded. At last, Noctis was alone with his father. “Dad… What do you think Promtea is planning?”

Regis turned to look at the young man, seeing a troubled expression upon his youthful face. “I think you’re right, about Promtea. I also think that it’s better to be safe than to be sorry.”

Noctis glared down the table, “The Chancellor, Izunia, He’s after something from Promtea, I just know it.”

“Perhaps he wants her to start war with us. After all, he did vanish during the attack in the peace treaty signing.”

The prince whipped his head around, “What?”

“Just before the attack, Chancellor Izunia vanished. That was just before Emperor Iedolas went to sign the treaty.”

Horror and anger pooled deep in Noctis’s gaze, “Dad… We can’t let Promtea fall victim to him too.”

“I know.” Regis set a heavy hand atop Noctis’s shoulder, “And I don’t intend to.”

\---

She stared hard at the figure beyond the bars, “To what do I owe this great displeasure, Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.”

“I have your darling brother believing that you tried your damndest to have him killed.” Ardyn stepped into the light, the edges of a grin tugging at his lips, “How does it feel to have your sibling fear you?”

“I refuse to believe that Prompto has given in to your lies. He’s smarter than you’ll ever be.”

“Really?” He grinned, “Then let the papers do the talking. Especially since they’re signed by you.”

“You and I both know I didn’t sign those papers.”

“But dear Prompto doesn’t.” 

Stella huffed, “You don’t give me enough credit. If i wanted Prompto to believe I was trying to kill him, I never would have paid a mercenary to go and guard him.”

“Right up until more and more evidence piles up that points the bloody knife at you. Did you know that there’s a fine lining to assassination contracts? There’s always a contingency plan option. You see, in one of those contracts, there’s a contingency that has been written up. And here’s the best part, it’s an official contract copy that’s been edited to have your signature! That contingency was for if a Miss Stella Nox Aldercapt got arrested! Now here’s the best part! Do you know who your darling brother cannot lose?”

The princess thought on it a moment, but it hit her quickly, “No…”

Ardyn grinned, “Let’s see if Prompto forgives after this.”

“No!” Stella ran to the bars, reaching through to try and grab the retreating male as he began to chuckle. “No! You can’t! Stop this now!”

\---

Ravus stood before Prompto in deadly silence. It made the younger male uncomfortable. They were in the study, which was now quite clearly Prompto’s, however the control in the room was definitely not with him. In fact there was no control. Prompto was afraid to exert any command over Ravus, and the warrior of a man was not acting. Prompto swallowed, “Ravus-”

“It is good to see you well, Cousin.”

“Ah, you as well, Ravus.” Prompto swallowed thickly. Ravus was intimidating, especially as he examined the soon to be emperor. Prompto’s coronation was in just a week, as the twenty fifth dwindled. Unfortunately for Prompto, he didn’t get to celebrate Shiva’s day of celebration, especially now that he’s planning the event that will place him on the throne. Luna had left him a notebook on his dresser, but Prompto hadn’t had time to look through it. “I’m sure you know why… I’ve asked for you to be here…”

“You want me to step in as your military advisor.”

“Yes.”

“If that is what you need, then fine.”

Prompto struggled gauging Ravus’s thoughts. He had always been a stoic man and Prompto had learned from Luna how to read his expressions, but this one? This one had Prompto scrambling for some idea of what the warrior wanted to say truthfully. “Ravus… I don’t want you to always agree with me, I want your honest thoughts.”

“What I truly think?” Ravus quirked a brow. When his cousin nodded, the platinum blonde took a slow step toward the desk, “I think that you have a dangerous being in your midst. I also think that bringing me here was wise, but by calling me to the citadel, you have raised the worry of your people.”

Prompto held his cousin’s stare, finding strength in his honesty. “Then I will just have to go through with peace then won’t I?”

Ravus hummed disdainfully, then took a step back and glanced to the guard just feet away. “That is your decision, after your coronation and the celebratory soiree.”

“You mean the stupid party that help steer the nobility into trusting my capability to lead them and the ‘lower’ class into furthering their goals? Yes, well. Their goals are ‘how many suitors can I have’ and ‘how much money can I make’.” Prompto huffed, “I know what they desire. I don't agree with it, but I know.”

Ravus hummed, “Well if you’re going to rally the people into peace you’ll need them agree with you. Especially since they are a big part of the money to the working class.”

Prompto’s face twisted, “I know. Hopefully things can change when I start for peace.”

The cousins met each other’s gazes and then shared a rare smile. Ravus broke eye contact first, “You have a daunting task before you, Highness.”

“A daunting task indeed.”

\---

“I have an invitation…. To a soiree… in niflheim.” Noctis stared at the pearl colored envelope. “Supposedly from Promtea, about the coronation that’s later this week…”

“Yes.” Ignis glanced from the object to the prince who hesitated. “It seems he’s starting early with the signs of peace.”

Noctis clicked his tongue, “I don’t know, with what I learned from Dad, it’s entirely possible it’s some kind of trick by that chancellor.”

“According to my knowledge, the previous celebratory soirees were restricted to the emperor or empress and the nobles who aren’t in the world of politics intimately.”

“It’s strange then, that’d I get an invitation.”

“Or a perfect cover for a meeting. He may be seeking to speak to without Chancellor Izunia breathing down his neck.”

The Prince sighed heavily, “Right.”

“Well?”

“I’ll go. I’ll let Dad know, but we should keep this on the down low for now.”

“Very well. I’ll be sure to have everything prepared before we depart.”

“Thanks Ignis.”

The speckled man cracked a smirk, “None needed, Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF!
> 
> It's been one hell of a week, but I'm extremely excited to get this chapter out as I've been needing a distraction from reality for a little while!
> 
> Thank you all so much who have been so kind and encouraging while I figured all this insanity out, and thank you for your patience! I know it wasn't all that long of a wait, but the next chapters might take some time, as I'm still getting things ready for the next step in my grand scheme of things!
> 
> Tension is building, but will everything go according to plan? We shall see!
> 
> And I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	22. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will be waiting"
> 
> _no matter how long it takes_

The day was upon him faster than he anticipated. Everything was falling into place, and apart. Blue eyes met their reflection, and Prompto was silent while the maids and dressing servants covered and robed his lithe frame. The long gold strands that fell about his features and over his shoulders. They cloaked him in complete pure white, deep red of intricacies laced the under layer of his clothes. Gold pins were situated upon his breast, one that declared his nation his own. The crest of Niflheim. Prompto watched as a hairdresser and began to pull his hair all about his head. Arcing it high above his head. The ponytail was settled at the top of his head, then came the accessories. A plain red hair clip was set into the base of the now styled hair, keeping in place. Then another with dangling pink roses was pushed into place. Earrings of all different kinds pierced his ears, making him flinch reflexively.

When they were all done he waved them away from his body, needing the space to feel like he could breathe again. Staring at himself in the mirror made him sick, so he turned away from it and towards his cousin. “Well?”

“You look handsome, Promtea.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“We’ll figure this all out, and when it’s all said and done we can still turn to peace.”

“Peace has already been offered. I’m not even on the throne yet and King Caelum has extended his offer of treaty talks. Out of both Gralea and Insomnia. Peace talks in Altissia is what he suggested.”

“And?”

“I haven’t been given the right to answer him. The chancellor has made it clear that all political talk will be postponed until after the crown is placed on my head and I attend the soiree this evening. If I even attempt to send some kind of message to Lucis, the chancellor appears out of nowhere and tells me that I’ve been naughty. Like some kind of chiding old man.”

Lunafreya looked to her feet, “He has grown to cling to you, unhealthily so.”

“I know, I’m just hoping that when the dust settles, I’m the one on top.”

“You will be. You are the only one who can be.”

Prompto huffed at the thought, “I’d like to be able to think that way.”

“Let’s go, your crown is waiting for you.” Luna spoke gently, carefully.

“You’re right, let’s go.” Prompto sighed heavily and began to move towards the door, his bare feet touching cold stone that sent shock wave of ice through his body. All part of his trial to become the rightful ruler of Niflheim. This was more than just taking the crown too, this was about taking on Ardyn in his political game. Once the throne is his, Prompto enters The Game and must fight the other players into following him through all of his decisions. It’s a dangerous way to live, one he wasn’t prepared for t all, but this…. This is something he has to do now. His sister has been accused of treason, and he’s all that stands in the way of anyone getting on the throne. His cousin’s have no way to the throne due to their oracle blood. Which means the last one who can stop Izunia in his tracks… Well that’s obvious. “It’s time I step up to the political plate.”

Lunafreya sighed, “After you.”

\---

The coronation ceremony took all of the daylight hours, from dawn to the dusk. He was woken mere minutes before the sun began to rise, and then was prepared for the event by vast amounts of servants. Now, standing before two doors twice his size, Prompto had his gut churning. Cameras and film crews are beyond these doors and they will be watching him throughout his entire coronation. It terrifies him, immensely. Soon, he will walk through those doors and all eyes will be upon him as he goes through the formal proceedings.

And now was that time.

“Coming forth to obtain her birthright, I present to the people of Eos, Her Imperial Highness, The jewel of Niflheim, The Golden Maiden, Sapphire Beauty, Princess Promtea Anavaria Sanest Aldercapt.”

The doors opened slowly, telling Prompto of his step to the throne. He began to take his slow, painful walk towards the other side of the grand hall. Lining both sides of the enormous room are rows of people. Each side had it’s own views on his ascension and who sided with who. The half to his right deem him worthy, and will be made so if not. The side to his left deem him unworthy, and that he should defer Chancellor Izunia’s judgement. Then there was the ‘clergy’ who are neither here nor there, simply listening to the blood lines and crowning those whose blood fall in accordance.

His feet didn’t hurt anymore, he couldn’t feel it as he walked across the bare stone floor. Choir boys and girls began sing the song of the ancestors. It’s the only thing that still respects the Astrals and the Beyond in Niflheim. It was also only there so that the origin of the niflheim isn’t lost. Niflheim prided upon its success, so astrals forbid they forget from whence they came to their prowess. As Prompto walked, the song drew closer to a close. He’d soon reach the altar where a brilliant gold circlet rested upon a thin pillow.

A deafening silence fell upon the grand hall, leaving Prompto in a temporal limbo. He took one last step forward and got to his knees, as was custom. Waiting as the priest’s voice boomed over him, his words blending together as the seconds ticked by. He could feel everyone watching with bated breath while the service and blessing was given. Then came to sprinkling of holy water over his body, purging him of impurity, to wipe away all sin and turn him away from all evil. Then came the crowning. The Priest smiled faintly as he turned away, reaching for the circlet. Prompto knew that it was in this moment that everything would change. The moment the crown was upon his head, he’d be the ruler of an entire empire.

Fear made him blood run cold, and even as he felt the wave of anticipation from the crowd grow stronger and the coming of the metal’s cool presence that would be warmed from his own heat. He was utterly terrified, now he was no longer dispensable. He was immune to all indispensability, and that made him a target from all his enemies, the Chancellor especially. The blond sucked in a breath as the gold touched his skin, settling heavily upon his head. Now he was to raise, and so he did slowly. Swaying on his feet.

“I now present to you, Empress Promtea Anavaria Sanest Aldercapt. Long may she reign.”

He turned to face the hall, and as he looked out to the magnificent doors all the way across the room, he watched as nobles and generals, common and fair folk alike, get to their feet and cheer happily. Even those who deemed him unfit were on their feet and clapping. Prompto released his breath and took that first step as a leader. He walked slowly, as was custom, his cold feet still numb to his pain as he walked the long path to the doors. White and red rose petals fell indiscriminately all about him, covering his attire. It wasn’t until he was before the doors did he stop. Prompto turned, smiled and curtseyed, then took his exit.

\---

Noctis had been on a ship for several hours, dressed in casual clothing with his royal raiment in a suit protector in the hold. He could see their destination in the distance, but that wasn’t stopping him from his nervous mentrations. Such as walking from the front of the boat to the back. It was driving his two companions insane. Especially the shield.

“Will you sit your ass down?”

The prince didn’t even blink, completely unfazed by the buff man’s irritation.

“Noct.”

No response for Ignis either.

“Hey, Highness-”

Nothing.

Ignis sighed, steering the boat through the relatively calm sea. “Noct, Promtea is fine.”

That managed to illicit a reaction. “I don’t have any signal,” Noctis flashed his phone at the two body guards currently situated about the vessel as though to prove his point. “I can’t even watch the proceeding or listen to the news coverage of it.”

“Noct, I’m sure Promtea is fine. With that bodyguard of hers I wouldn’t put it past her.” Gladiolus shifted, uneasy due to the Prince’s nerves.

Speaking of the prince, the raven paused abruptly, a relief for Ignis and Gladio alike. When the young man turned to look at his shield he blinked hard. Trying his best not to go over and strangle the massive hulk of muscle, Noctis turned back to his well worn path and moved to the front of the ship. The brunette watched the reaction curiously, a smile tugging at his face.

What Noctis did not know was that Gladiolus had already been told about Promtea not being female; However, the brunette had not been told the raven knew the truth. Ignis sighed audibly, realizing his lapse as he drove on. Gladiolus picked up on it instantly, even without the advisors help. “Let me amend that statement.”

Noctis glanced back, his blue gaze meeting brown.

“With that bodyguard of his I wouldn’t put it past him.”

A silence fell over them that was only broken by the crashing of ocean waves against the side of the boat. The prince returned his gaze forward and sighed. He let his mind return to what had him so lost before.

The only being that had consumed his waking moments since their eyes first met, though he’s loath to admit it aloud.

\---

He was here due to the formal invitation he had received from none other than Promtea himself. That wasn’t new information, but it was something he continued to mull over in his head like a mantra as he kept his calm exterior. The prince of Niflheim was to be there, mingling with the nobility and showing that he is indeed ready to lead as the “empress” of Niflheim. Noctis just wanted to see him, be near him. Speak to him, even if it was just one word. By the six he just wanted to know Promtea was alright.

Noctis was dressed in a suit, black in color with a deep blue accent and a Lucian ring on his right hand, middle finger. No one had seemed to notice his identity yet, except for of course his undercover advisor and shield, who were located elsewhere in the large ballroom. The entrance way was large, high arches made of marble with finery decorating it. It opened out into a massive hall, with a grand staircase that framed a gorgeous fountain that pooled crystalline water. The stairwell was lined in the red of the empire, deep and vibrant, accented by the soft glamour of gold. Noctis raised his gaze to scan the crowd, no blonds that caught his attention.

Loudly, a trumpet blared a tune to silence the gala. Then the hidden orchestra began to play, soft and lovely. Noctis watched with bated breath. Then the announcer brought a stone to his lips, it glowed briefly, then he spoke, “presenting her imperial majesty, jewel of Niflheim, the golden maiden, sapphire beauty, Empress Promtea Anavaria Sanest Aldercapt.”

His shoes were golden, accented by rubies set into the toe. His legs were shown slightly, slim and toned from practiced steps and exercises. Red silk and gossamer slid over his skin, held up by the golden Dragon that was curled around his throat, almost as though it slept. In his hair, long golden tresses were braided and pinned with flowers. His uncovered ear bore a golden earring, the crest of Niflheim. Blue eyes flitted over the crowd, pink lips pulled into a smile. 

Noctis watched him reach the platform and walk to the center railing. He gazed across the crowd for a moment longer then began to speak, “People of Niflheim, I welcome you to my home. I’m saddened by what my ascension to the throne entails, but I am honored to be your guiding hand. The betrayal of my sister has troubled me deeply, as has my father’s passing, but know this, I will not stop until I find the cause of my father’s death and Stella’s treason. I also plan to aid those who do not have enough to support themselves and their families. But tonight isn’t about politics, tonight we celebrate another year passing and another year to come. Let’s celebrate. To our lives, to our prosperity,” Promtea’s gaze shifted over the crowd, and for a moment Noctis swore those crystal blues irises had avoided him on purpose. “And to our dreams.”

A cheer broke out across the room, and the emperor smiled faintly, then turned as festivities started a new. Noctis made his way around the crowd, watching where Promtea moved, gliding from guest to guest. Then it happened. The world felt like it had slowed for an eternity, and their gazes met. Noctis saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes before he blinked and turned away. Soon enough the Lucian could see the blond being guided to the dance floor where him and his dance partner began to flow into the slow regal steps. The Lucian waited, casually sipping at a glass of champagne while the dance continued on. But even as the song came to a close and the dance partners separated, Promtea paid him no heed. Instead, the blond turned to another guest as they approached and accepted their offer for a dance.

When this next song came to an end, the prince set aside the now empty glass and walked to the emperor. But before he could get too close, the blond smiled and excused himself from the swarming nobles to go and get some refreshment. Now Noctis was trapped as a young woman approached and offered to dance. He complied, he simply hand to. Otherwise he’d be rude, and that’s the last thing he needs.

This continued for hours. Noctis would move to speak with Promtea, but the leader would escape before Noctis could speak with him. It was a game of cat and mouse. Noctis wasn’t stupid though, and he managed to trick the Emperor onto the dance floor, but before the blond could be swept up by another, the lucian took his hand and bowed. “Your majesty, may Ihave this dance?”

There was a brief moment where Promtea was stunned, but he gathered himself rapidly and bowed his head in turn, “Of course.”

The pair moved out into the dance floor to drown out their conversation from those who would try to thwart their meeting. The music was loud, and it was difficult to hear much else but Promtea’s words as he spoke flatly. “The balcony, three songs from now.”

It was rather strange for that to be what he said; however Noctis wasn’t about to question the blond and instead just took this moment to lead his dance partner through the steps and across the floor as he was sure it would be some time before he could do so again.

As they danced, Noctis could see Aranea beside the balcony, her lance barely noticeable beside her with the curtain concealing it’s presence. Then there was the Chancellor who was talking idly with Lunafreya who looked immensely uncomfortable. It wasn’t much longer until the two had to part, the song having come to an end. They bowed and curtseyed respectively and then parted ways with gracious words from the prince to emperor. Noctis to the refreshments where his advisor was located, and Promtea likely to Ardyn Izunia and Lunafreya.

“How did it go?” Ignis glanced about the room, taking a sip from his glass.

The raven hummed.

“That well?”

“She and I will speak more at a later date.”

The speckled man gave a small hum in thought, “I suppose we should take that as good will.”

“She was… off though.”

“How so?”

Noctis fell silent, glancing about as he took a glass and moved to stand beside the ashen blond. “Less lively.”

There was a long lull in their conversation and soon enough, two songs had passed. Noctis began to stroll to the balcony, his gaze flitting over the crowd. As he passed Aranea he met her gaze, keeping a neutral expression. He watched as something flickered deep in her eyes, focused solely on the emperor beyond him. Turning to step outside he glanced back at her to see her raise her chin, her lip twitching upward briefly.The ballroom had grown stuffy and ill suited for long periods of time, especially with such a refreshing breeze.

\---

Prompto stepped away from his dance partner and curtseyed, smiling kindly. The young man who had been holding the blond’s waist mere moments ago bowed low and gave a smile of his own, “Thank you, Majesty. I will remember this moment fondly.”

Prompto gave a small chuckle, “You flatter me, sir. I’m not exactly a dancer.”

“Forgive my boldness, Milady, but I found your skill most elegant.”

Prompto shifted, growing uncomfortable, “Thank you, sir. But you must excuse me, I’m in dire need of a drink.”

“Of course madam, I shall not hold you any longer.” He bowed once more then backed away as he moved into the crowd.

Prompto released a subtle sigh, turning to the refreshment table and grabbing a tall, thin champagne glass. Glancing up at the gentleman standing mere feet away at the other end of the table, in his path to the balcony no less, the blond recognized the face that watched the churning sea of people. Slowly, Prompto made his approach, “Sir.”

Ignis bowed as the he passed, “Your majesty, my congratulations.”

“Thank you, please enjoy the festivities.”

“Of course, Milady.”

It wasn’t too long of a walk from there as he stuck close to the wall to avoid the guests as they talked endlessly. Passing his bodyguard he gave a casual wave, “I’m to be alone.”

Aranea moved to stand in front of the doorway, arms behind her back as Prompto stepped out into the fresh, crisp night air. Noctis was standing by the railing, a glass of champagne in his hand. His midnight locks glowed in the moonlight, flowing gently to the right. The prince’s suit hugged his body where it needed to, and left the rest to imagination, not that Prompto let his mind wander. There weren’t any obvious lucian identifiers--thank the astrals--aside from the ring Prompto caught sight of when the Prince turned to meet his gaze.

Before Noctis could speak, Prompto moved towards the railing, his chin down. “You shouldn’t be here.” He felt the prince’s confusion. “It’s too dangerous for you here in Gralea.”

“Then why send an invitation? And if it’s so dangerous why are you here? You can leave.” There was an edge of frustration in his tone, and bewilderment.

Prompto turned away from the prince. “I can’t, Noctis. No matter how much I want to, I cannot.” The blond swirled his glass slowly, staring at the churning liquid. “I need to be here, not for my own safety, but for my people. Those who's who look to me for hope. If I disappear again, then they…” Noctis watched as the emperor gave a frustrated sigh. So he wasn’t alone in the frustration. Prompto turned the prince, his face stricken with a storm of emotions, “They will not be able to handle it, and they will target Lucis, blaming it as the cause. The reason I am missing. They might even brand you and people as murderers.”

“What are you trying to tell me, Promtea?” Noctis hardened, his jaw setting in place as he fought the urge to grab the blond in front of him and hold them like he would never again. “Are you telling me to leave you behind? To abandon you here?” he did his best to not let his voice waver, and as Prompto watched Noctis’s sapphire irises churn with conflict, he smiled mournfully.

The Niflheimian turned away, hiding his face as he fought he tears, “You cannot abandon a being that was never yours to abandon.”

Noctis fell still, a pain so deep it tore at his very soul erupted from his chest. He wasn’t sure he was breathing anymore, and he watched as Prompto turned back to him, his features a regal mask well cultivated.But the longer the prince stared at the blond, the more he saw. Puffy eyes, a faint quiver of the lip. _Had he been crying?_ Noctis went to speak, but Prompto beat him to it.

“I mourn my sister and her treason. I mourn my father and his naivety. I mourn the peace that we’re so close to achieving but so far. But no matter what may come, what I have to endure, I can not run away. I can’t leave my people to suffer at the hands of those who will stop at nothing to slay the best chance at peace we have. I’m sorry, Prince Noctis, but I cannot leave.”

Noctis sucked in a breath, finding his ground again. “And what happens to us? Our friendship?” The lucian let go of his glass and motioned to the distance. “To your friendship with Iris?My father?” Noctis wanted to scream, but the force wouldn’t come out, the pain tore into him so heavily it was killing him inside. “What do you want me to do?”

Prompto gave a broken sound, then stepped over to him, his own glass now left one the balcony railing. He hesitantly lifted the lucian’s hands into his own. “It will remain as it always should have, and Iris will find what it is she truly seeks, and Regis has Lucis to protect, and I trust him to keep you safe, along with your people.” Those words both hurt and relieved the raven, whose hands gripped the blond’s like a lifeline. This hurt, to stand so close but be so far. Prompto continued after a quiet shaky breath. “As for what you should do, that is or you and you alone to decide.”

When the emperor went to pull away, the raven tightened his hold on the blond’s hands, not wanting to separate quite yet. “What if I decide I want to take you away..?”

Prompto smiled, a small pained laugh passing his lips. “Then I’d have no choice.”

“Would you come with me?”

“I would have to at least fight back, or else it’s not kidnapping is it?”

Noctis swallowed thickly, finding it so easy to just let it out right here. In a broken tone, the raven spoke softly, “I don’t want to leave you here.”

Prompto released a shaky breath and looked down at their joined hands, squeezing calloused fingers before pulling his smooth away. The emperor was not expecting the raven to lurch forward, his warm hands cupping the blonde’s cheeks. Their eyes met and all Prompto could see was burning determination.

“I will be back for you.”

Prompto released a shaky laugh, then reached up to the strong hands holding his face so gently, almost reverently, and leaned into one upon instinct. He smiled, closing his eyes, and for once in his life, he felt at true peace, serine. His dainty fingers curled around the raven’s wrists, his thumb ghosting over Noctis’s pulse. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I won’t be long.”

Prompto looked up at the prince, released one of his hands and cupped his face gently, “I know, and I’ll be here. Waiting for you.”

The urge to just close the distance and give in to the desire was strong, but Prompto resisted, instead he gently, albeit reluctantly, pulled Noctis’s hands from his face and took a step back. The blond did meet the raven’s gaze when he began to speak, “I’ll take my leave, your majesty. Thank you for this.”

Prompto, suddenly, had an idea. He outstretched a hand, palm down. It took Noctis a moment, but he took the hand offered to him and pressed his lips to the knuckles. Prompto did his best not to swoon or sigh, “Thank you, Noctis. Get home safe, and soon. I don’t wish the Chancellor to know of your presence here.”

The raven straightened, taking his time in letting go of the blond, and nodded, “I will. You stay safe as well, Promtea.”

With a long moment where both stared longingly at the other, they finally parted. Noctis took his drink, bowed to the other, then disappeared into the crowd inside. Prompto was left on the balcony alone, where he turned out to face the horizon and let the tears fall. He closed his eyes and let the image unfold in his mind’s eye. Long lashes dark over faintly tanned skin. Dark locks sweeping to the left ever so slightly, and pushed out of his face. His features clean shaven, but rough. And then there was those lips, thin but not overly so. Pressed so gently, like his knuckles would break, against his hand. It sent shivers down his spine.

Prompto opened his eyes before he lost himself in the memory. The blond stood in the chilly night air of January for a bit longer.

Noctis made his way through the crowd, meeting Ignis’s gaze as he made for the exit. He had his task set out for him. And damn him to eternity if he didn’t fulfill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooookay
> 
> This beatuiful monstrosity has been in my brain since I started this fic, I'm not even kidding. I've been dying to write it out and now I have! Which is a huge milestone in my book. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and leaving those kudos! It means the world to me! The reason why this chapter took so long to release was because I have been working on catching up with school and the like, and I was in the ER just last night. Luckily it wasn't anything life threatening where I'd need an operation or anything like that! I have some medicine and I'm taking it as instructed! Unfortunately, It was pretty serious and I had to miss school--but my teachers are extremely understanding! My biology teacher found it ironic that I had an bacteria infection since we've begun that section of the course. So the reason I was in the ER was because I thought I had appendicitis, which requires an operation and it can extremely lethal if not taken care of. After a cat scan and several hours of pain meds, I learned I had a bladder infection that had involved my kidney. Thankfully they had medicine for both the kidney and the bladder so I'm taking those exactly as directed! I shall get better!
> 
> And once again, than you all so much for reading and supporting me!


	23. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set, and no one is ready.

“Are you sure about this?”

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have said it.”

Regis sighed, leaning back in his chair. His son had returned late in the night and had proved to be too tired to meet with him upon arrival. In fact Noctis had been so exhausted the young man had slept through to the afternoon. No one had questioned it as this was not the first time that the prince had done so, but it was the first time he had emerged from his room looking more sleep deprived than upon entering. “So in other words she’s working for peace but she’s been prevented somehow?”

Noctis set his hands on his hips, sighing, “I believe it’s the Chancellor. It makes sense, she was hesitant about him knowing that I was there during the gala.”

“Everything does seem to point to him, doesn’t it.” Regis hummed.

Noctis sighed through his nose, “Dad, what do you think we should do?”

The father lifted his gaze to his son’s, “We’ll work through the peace negotiations as we planned. It’ll be mandatory that it’s just you leaders.”

Noctis took a moment to process is father’s words, then blinked hard. “What?”

Regis seemed unfazed.

“What do you mean by ‘you leaders’?”

“Precisely what I said, Noct.” The king rose to his feet. “It’s about time I stepped down. And you’ll have me here to help you.”

The prince thought everything over in his head. “So your saying that I will be ascending to the throne?”

“I am.”

The raven pursed his lips, “Are you sure?”

Regis smiled, “I’ve never been so sure in my life.”

The prince swallowed thickly, then turned his gaze away in thought. “But why now?”

“You are ready now, and you have me here to help guide you through this chaos.”

Noctis sucked in a breath, then nodded. His father had never looked so proud in all of Noctis’s twenty years of life.

—-

Prompto stared down the table. There are exactly thirteen people in the room with actual political power, but only three with any real weight to back up this power. The first and most prominent being Prompto himself, the second being Ravus who stood to the right of the emperor. His left remained empty, as that place is reserved for the emperor’s significant other. At the other end of the table sat Ardyn Izunia, who smiled cockily and remained reclined in his seat.

This didn’t faze the blond in the slightest. Screw whatever plan the Chancellor had laid out for him, he was going to do this his way, come hell or high water.

“I’m pleased to see you all here. Let’s skip the pleasantries and get down to business.” Prompto raised his chin, looking for disagreement. He found none from those who seemed to support his place, but those who sat closer to Izunia seemed to think otherwise.

One of them leaned forward, “Your majesty, wouldn’t it be best if you knew all of your confidants’ names? Perhaps introducti-”

“I may not have been in court for most of my life, Roderick, but be aware I was not oblivious to the ins and outs. I know each of your names, do you have any other concerns I could ease?”

Roderick, a scraggly older gentleman with crows feet and a widow’s peak ten miles wide, gave a strained smile. “No, your majesty.”

Prompto turned to look at the rest of the table, avoiding the Chancellor’s gaze. No one spoke up, so the emperor took that as a sign to continue. Just as he prepared himself to speak, the calculating man opposing him leaned forward, folding his hands neatly before him. “Majesty, I do have one question, before we begin in full.”

Blue met amber. “Of course, Chancellor.”

“Why do you wish to see this meeting down with so quickly? No midnight rendezvous I hope.”

Prompto gave a bitter laugh, “Chancellor Izunia, I wish to end this meeting as quickly as reasonably possible as to make sure that I have time to address the people on our decision here in this room today, and not four days from today.” Prompto rose from his seat, keeping his gaze level with the chancellor’s as he rose in challenge. “I don’t desire to dally over small talk, so please do me the favor of sitting down so that we can all discuss what Niflheim will do about the peace treaty discussion offered by Lucis that arrived exactly one week from when the announcement was made public for my coronation. One that you decided to withhold from me despite my right to give an answer.”

Ardyn leaned over the table, “Your majesty, forgive me for being blunt, but you lack the experience to handle such a thing. You have, most graciously, just ascended to the throne after all. I personally wouldn’t want to burden you with such a strenuous task.”

Ravus leaned forward, “Forgive me for cutting in, Your majesty, Chancellor Izunia, but I would like you to be aware that I had received some interesting news this morning just before arriving here. It appears that Her majesty will not be the only one in the room with inexperience.”

All eyes turned to the platinum haired soldier seated stiffly.

“It seems Lucis has decided it is time for their prince to take his place as King.”

It took everything Prompto had to temper his expression, “Truly?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Then there you have it, Chancellor.” Prompto swiftly seized the chance to turn the tide in his favor, “No need for concern. I will handle the peace talks with one other of my choosing, and you can deal with political affairs concerning Tenebrae in my absence.”

There was a silence about the room, ut just when Prompto felt he had made a mistake, Ardyn took a seat, his arms sweeping outward in a flourish. He had won, thank the astrals.

Prompto turned to look at those who sided with the chancellor and spoke once more, “Any complaints?” There was only a concise silence, leaving Prompto a little light headed. He took to his seat elegantly, nodding to Ravus before turning back to the other advisors, “Then shall we continue onto the other topics?”

\---

Noctis stared at his reflection in the mirror in terror. By the six, he felt ridiculous. The suit didn’t bother him in the slightest, that actually fit him quite well, but the outrageous mantle and cape hanging from his thin shoulders was far too large for his body. The one paudren hung over his shoulder about two inches. The cape was heavy, despite that it wasn’t hanging on his shoulders. Then there was the adornments, which were few but ornate. The tailor walked about him, moving in and holding certain points of Noctis’s clothes and looking the prince up and down.

A few more of these examinations and Noctis was free to go and continue his preparations. His coronation was in two weeks, he still had to organize everything he was going to say about his plans for the future, and he still had to arrange for Lunafreya to be requested so the proceedings regarding the Astrals go accordingly, not to mention all the paperwork he had to get done as prince of Lucis.

Noctis was tired.

Extremely so.

He made it back to his bedroom before anyone could stop him, but that also meant he had paperwork. Thankfully he didn’t have to think too much about it to get it done. That didn’t stop him from stressing over nothing, though. In fact, Noctis was pretty sure he’d never felt this stressed in his entire life before. This was absolutely insane, and he had no idea what he could do to make it any less so. In fact he was pretty damn sure that it didn’t matter what he did, he would constantly be this amped up until the storm passes. When that would happen, however, remains to be seen. Not that he minded, but he was waiting with bated breath for the moment he could sigh and not have the feeling he was being watched and ridiculed.

The news was covering his Coronation announcement and Promtea’s ceremony; however, Niflheimian affairs seemed to have taken a back burner. Of all the things that Noctis wanted to deal with and hear about, it wasn’t being talked about, and Lucis is slowing on political affairs due to his own ascension. With the passing of the crown, it means that politics have come to an almost stand still, Regis is still handling certain things but it’s mostly keeping the peace and waiting for the reply letter from Niflheim.

That, of course, Noctis is going to be seeing first. Why? Because his father has arranged it so.

Speaking of, Noctis walked to his desk and flipped through the newest papers and official documents until he reached an official letter, addressed from the palace in Gralea. The prince licked his lips and lifted the envelope into his shaking palm. Opening it carefully, he removed the document and began to read silently.

_To the crown family of Lucis_  
With this official letter, the empire of Niflheim now accepts your offer of peace and hereby agree to the talks taking place in Altissia. We are pleased to have reached this agreement, and desire to see both sides pleased with the outcome.  
We also understand an congratulations is in order for the ascension of  
Noctis Lucis Caelum, who will be ascending in these coming weeks.  
The best of regards,  
Empress Promtea Anavaria Sanest Aldercapt 

Noctis sucked in a breath, under the elegantly printed name was a signature and on the corner of the document, a seal of Niflheim to authenticate the letter. The raven swallowed thickly, his hands trembling.

“Soon, Promtea…”

—-

She stared out at the darkness, waiting for the barely visible silhouette to step out into the limited light cascading from the confines of her cell. Amber eyes glowed in the dark, watching her like a predator on the hunt. She was resting against the far wall, arms crossed.

Finally, Ardyn stepped into the light. His lips were twisted into a wicked grin, a twinkle in his eyes. Stella pushed off from the wall and sauntered to the bars, where the Chancellor now stood in all his brawn.

“So, have you set it all into place yet? You seem too happy to be seeing right through me.”

“Oh, the stage is set! Lunafreya will die, and you will be the one to pull the trigger.”

Stella scoffed, “like hell.”

“Then perhaps the new empress should fall in a tragic accident…”

Stella’s jaw set, her gaze going dark. 

“Screw you, Chancellor.”

—-

Prompto stood on the balcony of his new chambers, which overlooked the vast snowy mountain range covered with the occasional tree but mostly wildlife. The blond had just left the council meeting and returned to his chambers when he found that he had time before the public announcement was to be made. So, he stood on his balcony, breathing in the frigid air, Pryna at his side. Prompto, despite everything, hadn’t had the time to truly relax, nor to fully process what had happened with Stella. Everything had come and gone too fast for him to absorb completely. Now, standing in the bright white light, the cool winds whipping his robes and golden tresses all about, he felt his mind clear, and his decision on the matter evident.

His sister is no traitor, no matter what the Chancellor fed him.

He slipped back into the warmth of his bedchambers, moving towards his dresser where his new adornments for his speech sat out, recently cleaned and polished. His gaze did not, however, lock into his jewelry. No, instead they zeroed in on the red/brown leather bound book. The one that had been sitting there for days, almost a week? He didn’t hesitate to lift it up, reading the note attached to its front. His brows shot skyward, before he opened the book, frantically searching for the final entry, when another note fell from within to the floor. Hearing it touch the ground made him look at his feet, seeing the note in all its glory resting before him, perfect and pristine.

Slowly, he set the book aside and knelt down, lifting the folded piece of paper and beginning to open the paper.

_Promtea_  
I’m not sure when you’ll be getting this, and I’m painfully aware of how terrible with words I am, but I felt that this would be the best way to say this.  
We met because of a peace treaty, but you are more to me than a means to an end, the one I was to be married. Whether or not you feel the same remains for me to learn, but just know:  
I think I love you  
Noctis 

Prompto’s breath hitched, his hands trembling as he brought the note to his chest. An unrecognizable emotion began to consume him, making it hard to breathe, but he was swallowing air like any normal human being.

As the tears began to fall from his face, Prompto finally caved and began to weep. As to why, he cannot fathom.

He always wanted to know, but how was he to respond? What would he say if he knew he’s a man?

Terror and grief devoured him. He sat there, his forehead pressed against the floor, tears creating small pools. Pryna laid beside him, nudging him gently with her nose in an attempt to comfort him.

He cried until he couldn’t any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!! I’m so sorry for such the long wait! I will probably not be uploading in the next four to five days as tomorrow is my last full school day and then it’s all finals! I do plan on writing throughout the summer however, do not fret! I just wanted to let you know about my current plans! And thank you all so much for all your support throughout the journey of this story, as I’m sure it’ll continue to advance and grow, I just hope you’ll all stay with me throughout my adventure!


	24. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Stella, a request, and the Lucian Prince.

The faint turbulence was nothing for the highly sophisticated aircraft she found herself seated within. Outside, the scenery whirred by in a blur. Stella watched in silence, soon she’d be crossing into Altissian territory, at least that’s what it’s referred to within Gralea, perhaps outsiders see it still as Niflheimian. She wasn’t sure, but that didn’t stop her from staying her roaming mind, and turning her focus to the task at hand. Guards were seated at the loading bay, then there was the two pilots which were talking with each other and the landing base they were sending her to. The guards were armed with swords, being MTs and not actual people. They were fast, but not very. She’d been training against them for years. By one of the side doors, used for loading people and small cargo, was a bag holding within a rapier--her chosen weapon-- and a pistol.

The aircraft suddenly broke out over open water, making a large bank to the right. Stella smiled, quickly unbuckling from her seat and lunging for the door, where not only she would escape but be presumed dead. Grabbing the bag, and hearing the guards turn and activate, she unlocked the door with a shove, then ripped it open. Glancing back to see the first guard moving towards her, it’s sword now prepared to swing at her. She took a few steps back from the door before running into a jump. As she did so, the ship straightened out, and sped up. That was the last thing she saw before her body collided with the waves.

\---

Prompto was in his chambers when Aranea barged into his room, a dark look in her eyes. She crossed the room and stood at the foot of his bed, swallowing thickly. “Promtea, we have a problem.”

Fear seized him, taking root deep within his core. “What kind of problem?”

“The escapee kind.”

“Who escaped?”

Aranea hesitated to answer. “Stella.”

Prompto set his jaw, getting to his feet and moving towards the door. “Call the council, I’d like to have a word with them.”

“Promtea, what about the letter from Lucis?”

“Give it here.” He turned, taking the offered envelope. As he walked, he broke the seal and began to read it, trusting in Aranea to guide him to the council room.

_To Empress Promtea Anavaria Sanest Aldercapt_  
We are relieved to hear that you’ve agreed to peace talks, and hope that both sides are pleased with the outcome of them as well.  
As for the ascension of Noctis Lucis Caelum, we are grateful to your congratulations, and request that the oracle be sent to aid him in his journey to the throne, speaking for the astrals so he may know their will to his taking of the crown.  
With best wishes and warmest regards  
Regis Lucis Caelum 

Prompto hummed, “Run this past Ravus and Luna, I don’t want to send her out there without agreement from the both of them.”

“I’ll see that it gets done.” Aranea took the letter and motioned to one of her men as they passed, giving a brief description of what to do before briskly catching up with the emperor currently marching through the halls.

Entering the council room with a forceful slam, those who had already gathered anticipating his decision were startled. Prompto couldn’t care less, he moved towards his seat, waving to the others to do the same, then sat himself, pulling forth the grace he had to show. He was, afterall, portraying a woman. He took a steadying breath, then leveled his gaze with the council members.

And thus began the wait. Prompto grew increasingly agitated with every moment he had to wait. Eventually, after Prompto’s knuckles went white, the Chancellor and those who agree with him entered the room. The blond stood, staring them down as they made their way to their seats. Once the last of them stood before their chairs, the emperor sat down elegantly, causing the council members still standing to follow suit. Once all were seated, Prompto stared down the table at the Chancellor.

“As I’m sure you are all aware, my sister has escaped. As for where she is headed or is now, there is no information that has been given.” Prompto heard Ravus’s decisive footsteps coming from the hall. “Moving on to those who held her in custody, what have you to say for yourselves?”

Ravus entered the room silently, his footsteps no longer ringing in Prompto’s ears while the platinum haired male made his way around the emperor in silence. Bickering had started up all along the table, leaving the blond, Ravus, and Chancellor Izunia in silence. Prompto broke eye contact upon his cousin dropping a folder onto the table. The resounding slap of it hitting marble silenced the table, leaving the floor to the military advisor. “Forgive my interruption, but I have evidence as to what happened under the watch of your council members, your majesty.”

Prompto returned his gaze to Ardyn, whose hands were folded before his face, hiding his nose from view. He was smiling. The blond set his jaw, “Go on.”

“She was being moved from here within gralea to an Altissian base, as to keep her away from you. As for how she escaped, she jumped from the aircraft, and is supposedly dead.”

Prompto’s eyes narrowed, his glare dissipating while the information was processed. “We are all aware of my sister’s military training and skill. I refuse to believe she is dead. I want her taken into custody alive. I have a few things I’d like to say to her.”

—-

“While guards were in the process of transferring her, Stella Nox Aldercapt escaped somewhere in the waters before Altissia. Her current whereabouts and status are unknown but she armed. If she lived through the frigid seas, then Niflheim will get her. I’m ashamed that this has happened, and I will do my utmost to make sure you, her majesty’s people, and those of Lucis, are not in danger. I say this now, so all may know, the Niflheim army is not to hurt citizens, nor is it to hurt Lucian soldiers. Stella is their only target; however, should anyone be found harboring her, we will have no choice but to arrest them alongside the criminal.” Ravus’s voice boomed over the crowd.

Noctis stared at the television in disbelief. Was this real? Stella branded as a public criminal? Being hunted? And she escaped in Altissian territory? Well shit.

This just got a whole lot more complicated.

—-

The streets were littered with soldiers, all patrolling them for one being. Stella had already stolen clothes before the news covered her cousin proclaiming her treason and status as a criminal, so she drew her hood over her head, and kept a low profile. She did her best not to draw the ire of the soldiers as she made for the docks, where she could catch a boat out of Altissia and off Niflheimian soil.

Truly, she wondered if her plan would work, after all she’s been publicly announced as on the run, making this entire mission a possible failure already, which was frustrating to no end.

Still, she walked on, the docks now in sight. Guards were posted at its entrance, but just beyond them was a low railing in which one could slip over and onto the docks. It seemed luck might be coming her way, not that she held her breath. Walking past the guards who dismissed her as common rabble, she made for the low railing.

The guards who had dismissed her presence looked back, seeing Stella pause and look about. When their gazes met, horror crossed Stella eyes as she turned and leapt over the railing, the duffle bag she carried clinging loudly. Colliding with the stone she looked up to see the guards taking aim at her. In no time she began running, skirting around the water’s edge and reaching a speed boat that she then dashed onto and grabbed the owner who was startled by her presence, grabbing the man and capturing him in a loose choke hold allowed her to turn to the guards and take in the surrounding area.

Reinforcements were lining up along the dock front, but even though they aimed they didn’t take fire. She dropped the duffle bag into her hand and managed to get out the pistol before releasing the bag altogether, letting it flop onto the deck. She pointed to the unloaded gun at the boat owner and spoke quietly, hiding her face with his shoulder.

“Do you know how drive this boat?”

The man swallowed, nodding his head slightly.

“When I let go, I want you to start this boat up, and get out of here as fast as possible. Do I make myself clear?”

The man, terrified, looked back at her.

“If you do this, no one gets hurt.”

A warning shot was fired from the guard, aimed high above their heads. The man shook his head, “okay, okay! Please just don’t kill me!”

Looping the straps of the duffle bag around her ankle, she maneuvered over to the the cabin which held the wheel. She released him and tucked back into the cover, kicking her bag up to her hands and reaching in to grab the ammo hidden within.

The man fervently began to jam the key into the ignition and twisted. As the boat pulled away from the docks, shouts were heard from the shore. Stella, loading the gun, glanced around her cover before hearing the click of the magazine locking into place. Stepping out she took aim and fired, watching the soldier screech in pain as he followed his shoulder in a twisting stumble backwards. Not a fatal shot, but enough to cause some hesitation and questions. They know what she’s really capable of. Slipping back behind the cover, she watched the trembling man drive the boat towards the exit where more guards turned and pointed, the gatekeeper going to slap the button. Moving for a better shot she fired at the keeper’s hand, flinching when she screamed out in pain. A citizen, she’d just shot a citizen. That went against her training and her very being.

“I’m so sorry…” she whispered, before firing at the guards, making them drop their weapons before they passed. Of which she snatched and tucked into the duffle bag.

Once out of the city and its limits, she turned on the safety lock and tucked the pistol into her belt. “Make heading for Galdin Quay.”

The man turned, “what?”

“You heard me, that’s where I need to go.”

“You do realize that the Lucian populace knows who you are and won’t hesitate to arrest you and return you to your sister.. right?”

“I didn’t stutter.” Stella’s fists tightened, her brows furrowing. I need to get there.

The man hummed, eyeing the pistol lodged in her belt, then turned back to the wheel, “Alright, If it means you don’t shoot my head off.”

\---

Noctis had been going through the documents that was going to make sure his coronation went as planned; however, when his advisor enters with a strange look in his eye priorities change. And now he was driving to Galdin Quay looking for a man who has claims that he’s brought someone he’d want to see. Astrals take him.

Marching across the beach that held beautiful memories of the blond man Noctis would be seeing in a few weeks, perhaps a month, the raven eyed the trailer where a middle-age man sat talking with a hooded figure. Noctis’s lips couldn’t frown any harder. As he approached, the man glanced towards him then jumped to his feet upon realization. The figure’s head tilted, turning slightly as though to listen better.

“Highness! You’ve come! Thank Shiva, I was worried for a while, Highness.” The man bowed, relief clear in his mannerisms.

Noctis didn’t let his gaze linger on the man, and instead eyed the hooded and now discernibly female figure seated at the table. “Please, rise. Is this who you believe I should see?”

The man straightened, his gaze turned to the woman, who waved her hand idly. The man bowed his head, “I’ll let her explain, your highness.”

Noctis’s brows, furrowed, and he turned to face the woman, seeing Gladiolus step forward in his peripheral. “Alright, then feel free to share wit the class.”

The woman stood, her back still to them. THen slowly she turned, drawing a pistol and setting it on the table. She kept her face hidden with her bangs. “Before you have me arrested and shipped back to Niflheim, I’d like to talk.”

Noctis’s eyes went wide, taking a step forward despite the fact both his advisor and shield drew weapons. “Stella? What the hell are you doing here? You do understand your presence here in Lucis could have peace negotiations thrown out the window, right?”

“Oh believe me, Noctis, I’m fully aware. But trust me when I say that I cannot let the Chancellor get away with his vile plot!” Stella met Noctis’s gaze, and fire burning in the icy blue depths. “And trust me when you will want to assist me in stopping him.”

Noctis swallowed thickly, raising his hand to calm his friends.

Ignis pulled the prince back to speak to him, Gladio moving in between the prince and the wanted criminal. “Noct, you cannot be serious? If you are caught with her, then the treaty is off, completely.”

Noctis shook his head, “If we can’t make a plan to keep her hidden but still helping, then we lock her up and make plans to send her to Niflheim during the treaty. But we need to know what the Chancellor has planned, Dad and I are agreed that that man is up to something. We need to know if we want to counter him.”

Ignis frowned, then sighed through his nose, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Noct.”

The prince smiled, “You’ll let me know if I’m being careless.” With that, he turned back to Stella, moving past his shield. “Alright Stella, let’s hear what you have to say.”

Stella gave a relieved smile, “I knew I could trust you.”

\---

Lunafreya looked at the letter idly, “Of course I’ll go.”

“Sister, are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s part of Lucian custom, and Noctis cannot ascend without the oracle present to speak for the astrals during the ceremony. Whether I wanted to go or not is completely irrelevant, I have to. As I am oracle, it is my duty to aid the Lucian heir to the throne.”

“And what of your safety, what with Stella out and about.”

“Do you truly believe that she desired to have Prompto killed?”

Ravus fell silent at Lunafreya’s sudden flat tone.

“That is what I thought.”

\---

“Then she’s decided?”

“Yes, she leaves within the week.”

Prompto sighed, “Astrals preserve me.” 

Aranea had her arms crossed, standing beside the door. “Well, what do you plan to do?”

“I have no right to stop her, I am not my predecessors.”

“That is very true, and that is what makes you a leader.” Aranea hummed.

Prompto paused, turning to look at his bodyguard, “You really think that?”

“Oh please, you may not have combat training but you have a spirit of a fighter. You are the only one who can combat your council members for the rights of your people, and you can win. In fact I truly believe you will win. Your battle scars are far more powerful than my own. After everything you’ve faced, all that has been thrown at you, you have prevailed, and you still desire peace. You want everyone to be happy, even if it means you have to sacrifice your own happiness.” Aranea moved towards the emperor, a smile tugging at her features. Upon reaching the blond, she knelt down, “I’m honored to protect you.”

Prompto was stunned, tears springing in his eyes. He fell to his knees, his hands rising to his face to catch the streams falling down his cheeks.

“You have no idea how grateful I am that you are here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! so this chapter has been an adventure to write! it's been almost a full week since I've been out of school, so there should be more chapters but as for the consistency of updates, that remains to be seen.
> 
> well, on another note, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to bug me on my social media, which the links for can be found in my bio.
> 
> Than you all so much for your support, and I will see _you_ at the next chapter!


	25. chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the world, or the fate of one?
> 
> The decision must soon be made.

Noctis was prepared for the backlash of his father learning that he had spoken to Stella, endangering the peace treaty. In fact, He was prepared so much so that he had brought her back to the citadel in chains and her weapons confiscated. She was willing, understanding of the circumstances. Now, Noctis stands before Regis, his head raised in defiance. “Why did you go and talk to her? You know exactly what could happen should that information go public!”

“Dad-”

“The war is not something to be trifled with, Noctis, you should know that.”

“Dad!” Noctis stepped forward, slamming his palm against his chest. “I know what I’ve gotten myself into, but what she’s told me--” His hand fell to his side. “Too much is at stake to not listen to her, especially revolving our political struggle with Niflheim at this moment. Stella was just a pawn to the real threat. If we don’t act, than we might as well give up.”

Regis stared in silence, and Noctis was unsure whether or not that was a good thing or bad. Finally, the king rose, “Then take me to her, and we shall see what she has to say herself.”

Noctis sighed quietly, nodding.

“Then, follow me.”

\---

“Majesty, I believe that we have much to discuss. Namely the current threat.”

Regis sat across from a reserved Stella, who remained bound in cuffs. “And what is this current threat, Your highness.”

Stella gave a strained smile at the title. “The chancellor plans to have someone assassinated, that person was supposed to be killed by my own hand. Due to my escape, that won’t be happening; However, I have no doubt he will do everything in his power to have me framed for the crime. I came to tell you because I felt that you are the only ones I can turn to, the chancellor has already turned Promtea against me, as she’s hunting me down as we speak.”

“Why are you so sure that we won’t just hand you over as soon as possible?”

Stella chuckled dryly, “I may not worship the astrals, but I do have faith. And my faith is telling me that you aren’t as dull as to do that, especially with who’s at stake.”

Regis sat forward, “Alright Stella, I’ll bite. Who is it that Chancellor Izunia wants dead?”

“Presently, that’d be the oracle.” She reclined, a frown forming. “As for later, well, that remains to be seen. I presume he desires for Promtea to be taken out of the picture, to destroy her emotionally. Hence Lunafreya as a target, and why he’s painting me a criminal.”

“Are you sure of this?”

Stella met Regis’s gaze, leaning forward, “He told me himself.”

\---

Lunafreya stood before her window, staring out at the horizon. She had been sent back to Tenebrae for a short while before taking the journey to Lucis. As it turns out, many things were coming into motion, one of them being her life. She sighed, there was something in the air, and she wasn’t yet sure it was the Chancellor’s men, or someone she could trust.

“The oracle stands tall in the face of darkness. The kingdom’s lie in a balance in danger of tipping.”

Lunafreya turned her gaze to Gentiana, who walked slowly to her side. “I desire only to enable the path for peace. Hopefully, I will not be too late.”

The messenger smiled faintly, “Her path is treacherous, but not impossible. She must decide the fate of all.”

The blonde sighed, “The fate of the world over the fate of one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait and for such a short chapter... I've been mulling over possibilities but the options weren't fitting for me, so I managed to piece this together as best I could and am presenting it in hopes that it's not too disappointing...
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for the wait.
> 
> Thank you to those who leave kudos, comments, and fabulous readers who are a little shy! I'm so grateful that you've all been with me through this journey! As I was checking my stats, I realized that _Of Love and Politics_ has become my most popular work! And I'm happy to say that I can't thank you enough! All of those who've read this has brought me immense amounts of joy and motivation! I'm eternally grateful for all that you've done for me these last few months! I hope that I can continue to provide a source of entertainment for all you in the future!
> 
> Thank you all _so_ much, and I will see _you_ at the next update!


	26. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Change is inevitable."
> 
> "Fortune favors the bold."

“Ulric, you’re in complete charge of the Oracle’s safety while she’s in Lucian borders, especially while she’s in the city.”

“Understood.”

“Should anything happen to her, it’s on your hands.”

Nyx didn’t answer to that, his expression just remained stern. Gladiolus was standing beside Noctis, who was staying out of their way beside Stella. Stella had taken the conditions of her stay in stride, gladly wearing a mask and glaive armor as to hide her identity. In fact she had already planned out how she’d be addressed should it come down to this.

“You will also have another with you, She’s been recommended by the Crown Prince.”

Nyx’s cheek twitched. “Understood.”

As Titus stepped aside, he bowed his head to the Lucian royal. Noctis stepped forward, “I’m aware of what my recommendation might look like to all of you, but I swear that I’m not showing favoritism. All of you play an important role for the safety of Lucis, Your new companion is well aware that she is no better, or worse than you. But she is eager to prove herself to you all, as I have already seen her skill in action.” The prince turned to Stella, “Ella Nox, please come and join your comrades.”

Stella moved forward, bowing her head as she passed Noctis, never turning her back to him as is custom of a lower citizen to royalty. She knew how to act, and she did it well. Falling into line, she felt the stares of the other glaives. She remained still, her arms folded behind her, her nails digging into the fabric of her sleeve.

“Unfortunately, Nox is mute. She does however understand all of your military signals and sign language. If you don’t know sign language, it’s suggested you learn it, as it’d be difficult to speak with her otherwise. Writing isn’t exactly forgiving during your duties.”

All glaives returned their gazes to Noctis instantaneously, “Your highness.”

Noctis nodded, turning to Titus, “If you’ll excuse me, Drautos.”

Titus bowed his head, waiting for Noctis to leave before resuming control of the groups attention. “Ulric, Nox. Go and get acquainted. The rest of you, do you all know sign language?”

Ulric stepped out of line and made for the armory, in which Stella followed him in silence. Entering the extremely well organized room, Stella quickly realized she might have to learn a new way of fighting altogether. She’d been warned Glaives don’t fight like other militant organizations, especially because of the tasks they are typically given. She didn’t think the King meant that they all use dagger, or light weight weaponry. She supposed it made sense, given the nature of their work as they’re never publicly active except for a few occasions when they’re given mediocre tasks such as patrolling the walls or the citadel. Tasks like Ulric’s and her own were more often their less glamorous tasks, judging from the way Ulric hardly even blinked when it was assigned.

Stella moved forward, touching Ulric’s shoulder to grab his attention. At first, he seemed on edge by the sudden contact, but he easily calmed when he saw it was just her. Was he always this jumpy? She quickly began to sign to him, his gaze dropping to her hands. “Do you mind helping me? It’s been a while since I’ve last used weapons like these.”

Nyx raised a brow, “You haven’t worked with any of these weapons, have you?”

She frowned, “I told you. Been a long time.”

“Right. Okay, let’s go then. Pick out a set and we can go to the training room.”

Stella turned her gaze to the rack of weapons before her. Most were small and concealable, however she knew that she only ever used those in a last ditch effort, so her gaze turned to the sickle swords. Grabbing hold of it, she felt its weight before turning to him and nodding. With that, they made for the training hall, where she quickly learned just what it meant to be a glaive.

Nothing in her training prepared her for this, the magic residue on some of the training dummies, the impressions of thrown weapons, and then she saw Ulric draw his kukris and turn to face her, motioning to the platform he was walking onto. “This is the melee training platform, we practice with each other, because we’re trained to adapt to the opponent. It makes it easier for when we’re out in the field.”

Stella nodded, moving up to oppose him, lowering her stance in hopes she could pick up how to fight like they do without giving away too much. Here’s to new experiences.

\---

Prompto was prepared for the retaliation from his court about him going to Altissia when Stella had been sighted stealing a boat, in fact he was so prepared he had a counter argument.

“If Stella was going to hurt anyone, she wouldn’t have hesitated in hurting that man, who--for your information-- was seen sailing back into port. He was brought in, and questioned. Ravus has all the information regarding the gentleman with him, as I trust he wouldn’t have it any other way. As far as we know, She was using him to get out of Niflheimian territory, as for Lucis, she’s not a fool.”

“While she may not be a fool, she may do foolish things so she won’t be sought out there.” Ardyn spoke calmly, making a gesture as though to say ‘well, you’re wrong’.

Prompto frowned, “I’ve already sent word to Lucis to keep their military on the look for her, as we can never be too sure. I’m no fool either, Chancellor.”

“Forgive me, that wasn’t my intention, your Majesty.”

Prompto huffed, “Ravus, what do your records say in regards to the man?”

Ravus opened a folder onto the table and flipped through a few papers, then slid the folder over to the emperor. “According to the reports I received, the man claimed she had him get her out of Altissian waters and towards Lucis, however she had him stop while passing the island between Altissia and Galdin Quay. He claimed that she desired to die, and went to the one place she was sure to die.”

Prompto kept a trained frown on his lips, his gaze narrowing, “I see. And that island is sacred to Lucis, correct?”

“Yes, it’s where they say Ramuh rests, according to Lucian history, the island itself is an altar to the astrals. Something of a gathering place. It adds up to Tenebraen history and astral records.”

“Well, if the tales are true, then may Ramuh judge her worth.”

“Are you sure she didn’t threaten him?”

“We put him in a lying detector, he come out clean. Aside from the anxiety of being questioned, he told the truth.”

“There you have it.” Prompto sighed, restoring the folder to it’s order then closing it. “We now know where my sister resides, and know that she shouldn’t be a problem. I shall continue my preparations to Altissia, and that is final.”

\---

Lunafreya sat in the car, silence enveloping her. She remembered when she was joining her cousin in this same car to the same destination vividly. They were side by side, talking softly about what they both wanted to see. What they were excited for.

Now she was here for her divine duty, and nothing else. With the Stella phenomenon settling, she was freer, but not free. The car was surrounded by guards, her being the only ‘civilian’ in the squad. Then they crossed into Lucian borders, the guard cars stopped and her car moved forward alone.

Then scenery passed her by, day by day. She would sleep in the car, sometimes even eat. It was to keep her moving, to not draw the attention of those who wish to do her harm, but she knew it was useless. She’s a target, it didn’t matter what they did, she would always be a target.

The walls of Insomnia soon came into view, but they never encourage a sense of relief in her like it did in this moment. Pulling up to the gate, the car was stopped and the driver was asked to exit the vehicle. In came a masked individual, clothed in glaive uniform. With one hand, she told Lunafreya that she and Nyx Ulric were taking her the rest of the way to the citadel. The oracle didn’t say anything, but her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. Fear sunk into her being, none of the glaive are known to have disabilities, unless they are discharged. All have exceptional health, but this person, why the sign language? What was going on?

Soon Nyx entered the car from the front passengers side, and turned to look at his companion. “Let’s go.” He moved his gaze to Lunafreya, before looking back to the front, or perhaps the rearview mirror. She wasn’t sure. Instead, she turned her attention to the scenery around her moving vehicle, before preparing to exit as the citadel came into view. 

Noctis greeted her at the top of the steps beside his father. She was relieved to see a friendly face, and two at that. She made her way to them slowly, letting the two glaives guard her approach. Then she was within reach of Regis and her childhood friend. “Forgive my tardiness, with everything happening in the empire, Her majesty was reluctant to let me go.”

“We understand, and have tightened the security of our borders. If the fugitive is found on Lucian soil, we shall do all we can.” Regis hummed, bowing his head.

Noctis did much the same, “I hope that our newest glaive didn’t startle you?”

“I was concerned, but she hasn’t hurt me, and I trust Lucis’s discretion in regards to my safety, as has my brother and her majesty.”

“Thank you, Luna.” Noctis smiled, then motioned to the doors, “Shall we?”

“Of course.”

\---

The coronation was to take place the next day, it gave Stella plenty of time to assert her protectiveness and root out the assassin with the help of Nyx Ulric before anything could go horribly wrong. And then it came, the question Stella was dreading.

“If I may, I have a question.”

“Then please, ask.”

“I just thought that glaives don’t have any disabilities, excluding sight as that can fixed…”

“Nox is somewhat of an exception. She’s medically fine, just mute.”

“Can’t that be a liability?”

“We’ve thought it over, and she’s proven to be more than capable.”

Lunafreya glanced over to Stella, who stood silently a pace or so behind her. “I see… Has she told anyone why she chooses to be so?”

“She told us that a childhood trauma caused her to stop speaking, and she does have remnants of injury, but her body healed.”

“But not her mind?”

Stella cleared her throat, bowing to the royals before her, then raised her hands. “I’ve lived my life this way for so long, even if I were to be healed fully, I would still choose to be mute, unless of course my hands are--” She paused, thinking of a way to say it as gently as possible. “--Not working.”

“Then habit as well?”

Stella nodded, clasping her hands behind her once more.

“Forgive me, I can’t imagine it’s easy to talk about.”

Stella smiled gently, then responded. “No offense taken, Lady Lunafreya.”

The Oracle returned the smile, then turned back to Noctis, “I can see why you’ve chosen her for the glaive, she’s quite fluent.”

Noctis chuckled faintly, “She has many skills, some I’m sure I haven’t yet witnessed.”

“Then you’ve seen her on the field?”

“Yes, though not quite as mythic as a knight in shining armor. More of an accidental life saver.”

“Oh?”

“She’s helped me more than she might believe, most by accident.”

“Perhaps you’ll tell me a few?”

“Perhaps, but not now. I have reason to believe a meal is in order.”

Lunafreya took her turn to giggle, “Of course, your highness.”

\---

It would be an understatement to say he was nervous. It would be an understatement to say he was anxious. Noctis Lucis Caelum was absolutely fucking terrified. He stood in his royal raiment, clothes that made him look like a young Regis clean-shaven. He was groomed, his bangs swept out of his face and the strands obsessed with sticking up in the back due to his bed-head were coerced down, making the prince look like the ruler he was soon to be. In a few moments, he’d be walking through the chapel up to the dais, where he’d then be crowned before the astrals, by the astrals through the Oracle. With a deep breath, Noctis steeled himself for the emotional battle he was sure to face upon entering the room.

Beside him, stood Iris. She was to open the doors, let him pass, and watch from the doorway the rest of the procession, and then, as he leaves, close the doors so he may walk the path his ancestors walked upon their crowning. Iris glanced at him, and quietly, spoke. “Are you alright?”

Noctis huffed, a small chuckle escaping him. “Honestly, I feel like I could throw up.”

She smiled, “Don’t stress, all will be well.”

Noctis made no comment and instead tried calming himself again. Then came the moment of truth. Iris straightened and pushed open the doors, stepping aside and out of view as Noctis began to move forward.

The chapel was filled, men and women from all walks of life sat in the pews, their gazes locked onto his frame. His steps felt heavy, loud and echoing throughout the silent space. He knew it was just his anxiety making him imagine such things, but even so, he felt his throat go dry. It felt like forever for him to reach the dais, where Lunafreya stood. She held the Trident of the Oracle, of which she has carried since she became the oracle. Regis was off to one side of the isle, kneeling before the oracle. Noctis made his agonizing walk to his father’s side, then knelt to mirror his father.

A loud, strange voice boomed throughout the room, making Noctis shiver in anticipation, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Regis do much the same. Lunafreya then began to speak, he voice just as powerful as the one that preceded it. 

“Today, those present bare witness to the birth of a new reign.”

Another cocoughany of strange words booming through the room, a chill swarming throughout the chapels walls.

“Shiva steps forward, claiming Regis Lucis Caelum once more. She says ‘you have done well, now is your time to rest’. Please remove your ring, and walk the path of your ancestors.”

Noctis kept his gaze firmly to the ground while his father slowly took off the ring, placing it in Lunafreya’s open hand. Regis then stood, bowed to Lunafreya, and proceeded out of the room with grace, using his cane to walk elegantly. Just as Regis exited the room, a booming voice filled the chapel once more and Lunafreya turned towards him.

“Bahamut steps forward and claims you, Noctis Lucis Caelum. He says ‘Your time has come, lead well’. Please give me your hand.” The Oracle reached down with her empty palm to hold his right hand, customary of the king. Slowly, she put the ring upon his hand. “With this ring, you are bound to the throne and the Crystal of Eos. The Astrals bequeath to you the right to rule Lucis.”

Noctis swallowed thickly as the astrals once more spoke, Lunafreya releasing him as the ring was now upon him, it’s power tearing through his being. His body spasmed, unprepared for the sudden wave of energy, and the drain.

“Titan speaks, ‘Long may you reign’.”

Again, a wave of voice.

“Leviathan speaks, ‘Long may you reign’.”

The continued, until finally, Buhamut spoke through Lunafreya, and Noctis’s body calmed, now fully adjusted to the power that pulsed through his lithe frame.

“Bahamut speaks, ‘Long may Noctis Lucis Caelum reign’.”

Noctis covered his heart with his now ringed hand, “I graciously thank the Astrals, long may their light guide Lucis and its people.”

Lunafreya lifted the trident now, setting upon both his shoulders, her voice booming over the crowd. “Noctis Lucis Caelum, through the power of the astrals, as oracle bestow upon you the title of ‘the One hundred-fourteenth King of Lucis’. Long may you reign.”

Noctis, once the woman before him set the trident down beside her, took a deep breath, preparing to stand.

“Please rise.”

He obeyed.

“Now you must walk the path of your ancestors, take their wisdom and seek the answer to the unnamed challenge of your rule.”

Noctis bowed, then turned. Every step he took felt strange, almost foreign. As he passed Iris, who began to close the doors behind him, He turned his gaze to the hall leading to the gardens. His chest ached, but he moved forward. Time to face what he’d been dreading his entire life.

Entering the space, the new king saw his father kneeling before the roses. Regis had his eyes closed and hands clasped in his lap. “He’s done so well, Aulea. He’s made me so proud.”

Noctis smiled, growing emotional as he watched the man he always saw as strong take the time to feel. He walked forward slowly, quietly. He knelt down beside Regis and looked at his hands for a long moment, then examined the roses before him. “We miss you, mom.”

Regis smiled at his son, raising a hand and setting it upon Noctis’s shoulder. They shared a smile, then they stood, walking further into the gardens. “Your time has come, and so soon. I wish we had more time for you to prepare.”

“I’ve had plenty. You made sure of that, Dad.”

Regis chuckled, smiling. “Indeed I did. Well, what comes next I can’t explain. The only thing I can say is… your ancestors have much to say.”

Noctis raised a brow, “My ancestors? You mean I really will be speaking to them?”

“Of course, though it will have some after effects.”

“What kind of effects?”

“It differs for everyone. For your grandfather, he was mute for several hours.”

“And you?”

“I was paralyzed.” Regis sighed.

Noctis’s eyes shot wide, “This talk could be that strenuous?”

Regis had a twinkle in his eyes, “The first king to do this had no after effects, he was in perfect health. Only the astrals know what will happen to you when they answer your unnamed challenge.”

Noctis sucked in a deep breath, then sighed. “Either way, I need to know.”

Regis smiled ruefully, “Don’t we all.”

Noctis eyed the stone table before him, it was deep within the garden, low like a bench. The plant life surrounded it, but never touched it. The king turned to his father, who nodded. Slowly the raven sat down, then swung his legs onto the stone before laying flat. As he brought his hands to his chest, he felt the tug in his stomach, calling forth the blade he had used since he was able to hold it upright. The engine blade was heavy on his body, but even as he closed his eyes, Noctis found that the blade wasn’t as weighty as he remembered. The last thing Noctis saw before his eyes fluttered closed was large leaves reaching out over his body.

\---

Noctis blinked a few times, stretching his tense body, not that it helped in any way. Carbuncle sat before him, its tail swishing back and forth. ‘King Noctis, They’ve been waiting for you.’

“They?” He asked, looking at the fox.

‘The kings of yore.’

“So… this is it?”

The space was dark, silver grey particles floated about, bringing light to the otherwise endless void. Then the lights scattered, and the floor materialized. Perfect, carved stone supported him, arcs of marble lead down a path where twelve large, wispy figures floated in the distance. Carbuncle chirped once more. ‘This is the path that will take you to them. You can’t very speak to them here, this is afterall, the entrance. Too little room.’

Noctis chuckled, then followed his dream guide down the winding path until the space widened to a massive circular platform. The figures Noctis had been trying to identify from a distance became clear. Those who have royal tombs scattered all across Lucis floated all about him. Somnus the Mystic, Optimus the Wise, all the way to Crepera the Rogue and Tonitrus the Fierce. Noctis was in awe. So many of his forebears that stand immortalized in the city he has lived almost all his life in.

“Young Noctis,” Called Crepera calmly, “You have risen to the place of kings, and we have come to rest one question that will determine the fate of your reign. Your challenge as a King of Lucis.”

Noctis spun to face the long since dead queen, his eyes wide in wonder. He was too shocked to respond.

Somnus spoke next, “You are faced with a world that has yet to decide whether it will move with change, or fight it.”

Blue eyes roamed to the wispy form that now addressed him.

“Change is inevitable.”

Tonitrus began to speak, causing the new king to whirl around. “Don’t give up.”

Optimus bowed his head, “Fortune favors the bold.”

The Tall extended a hand, raising a single finger, “You may ask a single question. It cannot regard your challenge, or our answer.”

Noctis’s head swam, and he looked down at his feet as he tried to formulate the best question he could. As his mind steadied, all he could think about was what he should do in the face of Niflheim and the Chancellor. He looked up, facing the Tall. “What should I do about Niflheim’s Chancellor, Ardyn I--”

The Oracle suddenly cut him off, “The Accursed lives?”

Noctis’s eyes went wide, “What?”

The Oracle looked to the others, who all seemed to fall into silence before turning to Somnus who steps forward. “Do not trust the Immortal Accursed.”

Noctis furrowed his brow, “I’m going to need some clarification, what do you mean ‘Immortal Accursed’?”

Somnus raised his gaze to far above them, where a bright white light began to bloom forth. “Our time is up, Young King.” Somnus looked down at the raven who began to float upward. “Heed our warning. Should you need us, simply walk the path.”

\---

Noctis woke with a start, shooting bolt upright and panting for breath. He frantically scoured the room with his gaze, identifying his advisor, shield, and father before calming even remotely. The raven quickly realized he was in his bedroom, his desk in sight. 

“Noct, are you alright?”

The king took a deep breath to steady himself, “I-I’m alright, just a bit… disorientated.”

Regis smiled, “The Kings of Yore can be rather cryptic.”

Then the memories returned, and Noctis frowned. He turned to Ignis, “I’m going to need all the records of the early kings, as far back as you can get access to.”

Regis furrowed his brow, “What on Eos do you need those for?”

Noctis met his father’s gaze, “I’m not exactly sure myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, this has been one hell of a ride!
> 
> Twenty-four chapters and we're just getting started... I have a feeling this fic is going to take a while to get anywhere near the end, lovely readers, so please enjoy the craziness I have laid before you on a silver platter.
> 
> Also, in reference to the named Kings of Lucis-- Yes, those are their names. I did extensive research and cross referencing, I wouldn't have used their names if they weren't provided. Like for the Tall!
> 
> Anywho, thank you all so much for reading! I greatly appreciate all the support you guys show, even if it's just reading the new chapter. It means the world to me to know that you all keep coming back even after twenty-six updates! I'll do everything in my power to get twenty-five out as that is already planned out, along with most if not all of twenty-six! Also, I plan to release my designs(taditional artwork) of what our lovely Prompto has worn all throughout the story thus far, and possibly some to come! Let me know down below if you guys would be interested in that, or hit me up on [tumblr](http://fatecharms.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you again, and I will see _you_ at the next update!


	27. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come my love our world's would part,  
> The gods will guide us across the dark.  
> Come with me and be mine my love,  
> Stay and break my heart.  
> \--'Tir Na Nog' by Celtic Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what's this? a fast update? Whatever has overcome Fate?
> 
> It's called, I've been planning for this for months. If this didn't happen, I was ready to implode. And let me tell you, I need this chapter, like a bad habit.
> 
> any who, don't let me keep you any longer and let's proceed to the actual chapter!

Prompto stared hard at the screen before him, his face completely blank except for a dark look in his eyes. The news had covered the coronation of Noctis Lucis Caelum one all channels, especially regarding what happened shortly after the newly crowned king left the chapel and the Astrals had stopped speaking through the Oracle.

Prompto watched the scene unfold one more time, his hands clenched at his sides.

Lunafreya turned to face the altar, paying her respects to the divine entities. Two glaives could be seen off in the corners, both masked and situated like typical guards. When a person was seen walking silently up the aisle towards the oracle, both glaives moved forward to intercept. This person, seeing that they had little time to continue, began to dart forward. The male of the two threw his weapon before the attacker, who now wielded a knife. The glaive began to counter the man while his comrade looped around to block both ways. The man must have seen this because he suddenly rammed into his opponent, shoving him to the side, the glaive was lifted off his feet too suddenly to stop the man as he slashed at Lunafreya, who had begun to turn around. She fell to the ground while the attacker focused onto the glaive, who's mask toppled to the floor. 

The other glaive lurched forward, subduing the man and looking up at her fellow glaive as crownsguard joined them rapidly. What had taken them so long? Once the attacker was taken from her, the glaive moved towards the Oracle, and began to examine her. She looked up at the camera, which had drawn closer after the fighting had died down. Piercing silver blue eyes all too familiar to Prompto stared at the camera before their hand shot up and covered the lense. The video ended there, revealing a news anchor who began to talk about the attack and how much of a ‘shock’ it was and if it could have been orchestrated by the fugitive who has yet to be captured.

Prompto spun around, lifting the nearest breakable object and throwing it at a wall as hard as he could, watching it shatter into little pieces, panting hard. His hands trembled. Did Lucis know that Stella was in their own ranks? And if they did, why had they not notified Niflheim? Don’t they realize that he could pick out his sister’s eyes with ease? He knew them all too well. Prompto, in a fit of frustration cried out. Digging his nails into his scalp as he tried to calm himself. Surely there’s an explanation to this, there’s no way that there wasn’t, right? There had to be, Noctis wasn’t the kind of person to keep this kind of information from him… right? It wouldn’t do Lucis any good.

Six give him strength, he’s going to need it.

\---

Stella sighed, looking away from the king before her. Noctis sat behind his desk, thumb and index pinching his temples. He finally met her gaze, “You do realize that the peace treaty is in a few days, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And you are aware that, even with a kingsglaive mask, you can still be identified, correct?”

Stella crossed her arms, “Only one person will be able to tell who I am, and she is no fool.”

Noctis stood, “That’s not the problem, Ella Nox. The problem is you’ve just endangered the signing by doing that!”

Stella stepped forward, not willing to back down. “Well, your majesty, I should tell you something then. That’s the point.”

“What?” The raven exploded in a fit of irritation. “What on Eos made you think that was a good idea?”

“Because, now I’m a bargaining chip. Use me to get the terms you want during the treaty. After all, you and my sister are going to be the only ones in the room, correct?”

Noctis growled, “Can we stop with the charade? We both know you don’t actually have a sister, Stella.”

The Iron princess gave a wry smile, “Careful, Your Majesty, wouldn’t want that to get out.”

“Look, Stella, Promtea will not take kindly to Lucis haboring you.”

“That’s why you offer me to them, saying that you’ve let me infiltrate your organization so that I felt ‘safe’ and hidden. When in actually you have been using my infiltration to keep an eye on me so I don’t try to escape like I did during my transfer to Altissia.”

Noctis sighed, dropping into the chair, looking up at the platinum blonde before him. “It’s a risk.”

Stella smiled slightly, “One I hope you take.”

“I just hope Her Majesty doesn’t suspect us, and signs the document.”

“I hope she does more than that, Your Majesty.”

\---

Lunafreya had been hospitalized for two days now, as the royal physicians didn’t want her moving about until the wound was sealed and well on it’s way to a healthy recovery. It was mildly infuriating, but at least she had company. Nox and Ulric kept her company while she was awake, as they didn’t want her to be lonely, that and they were still charged with her safety. Although, they never made her feel like she was just their charge, especially Nyx, who smiled at her whenever Ella wasn’t looking.

Lunafreya honestly found it quite adorable. They had been… affiliated since she first began coming to Insomnia, and he’s done much to keep her protected. The attacker was clearly just determined to get through him to her. And Ella, something was off about the silent woman. She had talked with Nyx about it, but even he doesn’t know much about her. She refuses to remove her mask and actually speaking was out of the question. There was only a few times Lunafreya had actually met gazes with the glaive, who often kept staring at their feet or about the room. Ella had been eager to protect her, perhaps more so than Nyx. Now that is something she thought she’d never think.

Ella enter the room in silence, just as every time before. Her expression was perplexing to say the least, She look troubled. As she settled against the wall her stare remained zeroed in on her feet. Lunafreya wasn’t sure how to engage with her yet, although they have had plenty of pleasant conversations before. Nyx turned to address the other glaive. “What did the Majesty have to say?”

Ella began to respond, but stopped short of any motion to indicate what she wanted to say. She sighed through her nose and then resumed, “He chastised me. I was supposed to make sure you succeeded in keeping Lady Lunafreya safe. I failed. He told me I need to do better, be more careful.”

The oracle frowned, “That doesn’t sound very kingly of him.”

Ella smiled wryly. “He has his reasons. Tensions with Niflheim have increased with the attack.”

“Still, he should be aware that you are still getting used to your glaive abilities. And I’m not exactly a walk in the park to protect.”

Blue met blue and for a long moment, neither woman backed down. Then Ella huffed through her nose and turned away. “I’ve had long enough.”

Nyx spoke next, “Not you haven’t. You haven’t had nearly enough time to understand the organization you are now apart of.”

Ella turned her piercing stare to him next.

“Sure, having me around helps, but it doesn’t make you have the years of experience you need to succeed in this line of work.”

“Ulric there’s more to this than you think.”

Lunafreya cut in again, crying out in frustration. “Then explain!”

Ella paused once more, then shook her head, folding her arms as though to end the conversation. Lunafreya, in a fit of poor judgement and irritation, began to sit upright. Nyx’s cry of alarm caused Ella to look over in concern. As the platinum blonde began to swing her feet off the bed, the glaive moved forward, her hands swinging into motion. “Oracle, you need to rest.”

“Then explain.”

Ella frowned, growing just as irritated. “I won’t ask again.”

Lunafreya began to stand, “Neither will I.”

Her back screamed in protest, but she didn’t care. She had a task, and astrals damn her if she didn’t do it. She may not be able to affect political affairs, as it’s not her duty to dwell in such affairs, but she could ridicule childhood friends for unfair judgement. She took her first step, calling on her oracle powers to heal her wound just enough for her to walk. It was difficult, and it took some time before the astral Bahamut allowed it, but she too another step. Then another. Then another. Soon she was walking to the door while carefully watching her balance. Ella blocked her path. “Go back to bed.”

“No.”

Ella, with a cool demeanor, grabbed her and hefted the oracle into her arms, walking back to the bed. Lunafreya protested, even as Nyx stood to help keep her down. As doctors entered, they looked at the two glaives in confusion. Nyx answered them. “She wishes to speak with His Majesty, she refuses to sit still.”

One of the physicitions nodded, “Should I send for him?”

Nyx went to answer no, when Lunafreya cut him off, “Yes.”

\---

The signing couldn’t come any faster. Prompto had made the journey to Altissia and was presently staying as low profile as he could muster. Sneaking out with Aranea wasn’t exactly easy. So instead he remained mostly in his hotel room. He had received word that Noctis was beginning his trip to Altissia just a few hours ago, and that he was-- of course-- not taking the trip alone. His advisor, Shield and the granddaughter of his father’s friend. Prompto didn’t exactly take to that well, as he was already nervous as it was.

Then he received word from Lunafreya, a call that he enjoyed thoroughly. She explained that the man wasn’t a lucian citizen, as Noctis had discovered, and that the man wasn’t in any records she had access to either. She also assuaged his concern about the mechanic who was journeying with the king solely to take care of the car. That made Prompto smile, and laugh a little.

“Aranea… Do you think that King Noctis will agree to the terms I have organized?”

The mercenary thought on it for a moment, then shrugged. “They’re all the same as your father’s, aside from getting married. I recall that being culled from the list of terms.”

“Well, yes.”

Aranea sighed, “I see no reason for him to refuse. You’ve made the terms fair, not to mention he can marry who he desires.”

Prompto hummed, turning to look out the window. “When you found me the other day, did you happen to read the letter I had?”

The ashen blonde paused, her bows furrowing as she tried to call forth the memory, “When I found you in a state of complete distress?”

The emperor set his chin on his hands, tilting his head to stare out at the birds flying past and the view of the docks. “That’d be the one.”

“I didn’t read the letter, I felt it too invasive.”

He turned to look at her, his face pursed. “He wrote that he thinks he loves me.”

She appeared to process, then smiled coyly. “That does sound about right.”

Prompto sighed, “He doesn’t love me, Aranea.”

“Why do you say that, Promtea?”

“Because!” He stood, from the chair he’d been lounging in and moved closer to the window. “He’s never met the real me. He’s met what I’ve been groomed to be. The perfect daughter.”

“And yet, no matter how cruel the experience you’ve been through, you still manage to smile and march to the beat of your own drum.”

“That doesn’t mean he loves me for who I am, Aranea.”

“No, it means that he loves what he’s seen.” Aranea snapped, fed up with his self-destructive talk. “You need to stop cutting yourself short, Your Majesty.”

Prompto froze, his gaze settling onto his guard in shock. “What are you talking about?”

Aranea huffed, tossing her hand up in annoyance. “Alright, look. You’ve spent nearly a month with him, and he felt confident enough to say he thinks he loves you? After what happened at the gala and not wanting to part with you that night I’d say he damn well deserves a chance to prove himself to you.”

Prompto recoiled, curling in on himself as a reflex to Aranea’s rant, despite the fact she remained glued to her spot by the book cabinet.

“And the way he held you that day on the beach? Astrals kill me now if that wasn’t honest to Shiva relief. That boy you claim doesn’t love you has been fighting to make sure your safe, even if it pains him to do so. He held you when you were having nightmares, stayed with you till dawn! What more does he have to do? Swoop in on Leviathan and lift you off your feet?”

Prompto went to respond but the mercenary cut him off.

“And let’s not even get started on how he oogled you at the docks, or the gardens, or that day on the balcony overlooking Insomnia.” Aranea cried. “The way his eyes gleamed at the sight of you using the hairpin he bought you during the interview that day. When he didn’t ask you to explain why you were crying, his complete disregard for the state of very expensive suit so he could focus on you and making sure you're okay, just the way he looks when talking about you is a dead giveaway!”

Prompto gasped for air, his emotions reaching a crescendo as he spoke. “He looked at me like that because he still believes I’m a woman! Some damsel that is too shy and awkward to handle something quite so intimate! He thinks I’m some girl, perhaps like Iris but not nearly as strong!”

Aranea finally moved forward, “Then why did he beg for you to run away? Why did he beg you to get to safety? Why did he promise to come back and save you? Why did he get upset when you told him it was dangerous? Answer me that.”

“Prompto growled in frustration, “Because without me, peace is impossible!” He panted for breath, staring down his guard tiredly. “Because my people would be furious if I died, or was hurt, or went missing. Because I’m the only thing that’s stopping a massive army of highly trained, heavily armored soldiers and technologically advanced machines from marching across the country and devastating his people! Because I’m nothing more than some political pawn for piece!”

Aranea huffed, “Are you insane?” She walked closer, standing beside the emperor and pointing out over the docks towards the boat that was pulling into the docks. “You see that boat? That boat probably houses His Majesty. And you know what? He’s probably wondering if you’ll agree to sign the treaty just as much as you are. He’s probably so excited and nervous to see you that his bodyguard and advisor are giving him pep-talks and pointers so he doesn’t say anything to make you upset. He’s probably doing his damn-well-best to prepare himself for your meeting tomorrow that he’s shaking so bad it’s noticeable!”

Prompto shook his head, “He’s doing that for Promtea. Not me.” With that, the golden blonde broke away from the mercenary and walked towards his bed, a sudden gloom about him.

Aranea sighed, calming herself before looking back out at the dock. She found the boat she had shown to Prompto again and saw three men dressed in black walk off the boat, and then there was the girl dressed rather scantily who sether hands on her hips but never got off the boat. She waved to the darkest haired of the three, and then she moved aside for an older gentleman as he walked towards the group of three. The raven lead his group up to the main walkway before he let the blonde of the for confer with the oldest man, he turned his gaze to the windows while he waited for the two to finish. He seemed to notice her because she watched him straighten slightly. He tilted his head slightly, allowing for the very Lucian half circlet to be seen from her vantage around his hair.

Aranea looked to Prompto, who was curled up on the bed facing away from her. She looked back at the Lucian king and gave a small shrug. He nodded slightly, then turned back to his companions. They talked for a bit longer, now migrating towards the hotel, and soon, out of sight.

The Mercenary moved back to her place by the bookcase, feeling guilty for losing her calm. She understood that her charge has many anxiety problems, but that doesn’t excuse his self-deprecating talk. He made himself sound like nothing more than a chess piece, it infuriated her because he had taken back so much of his life, if only he could see it. If only he was willing to see it.

\---

Noctis walked side by side with Gladiolus into the hotel lobby. The desk attendant glanced up as the door opened only to quickly look at something behind the counter then turn to the many small shelves littered with small number labels. Selecting one, she turned back and smiled at Ignis as he approached.

“There’s a reservation for the King of Lucis?”

“I have the key right here, sir. Please let any one of the staff members should anything be required.” She smiled kindly, handing the small object over.“His majesty’s room in one the third floor, down the hall and to the right.”

“Thank you.” With that, he made for his group and led them to the elevator.

Noctis was too wrapped up in his thoughts to truly hear the conversation, his mind swimming with concern. Aranea had looked… off. Something seemed to be pulling at her, which certainly hadn’t helped when he glanced about for Promtea only to see the mercenary look back into the room then back at to shrug. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Sure he nodded, but that doesn’t mean jack shit.

The elevator opened and Ignis stepped out into an empty hall, leading the group to the room. As they all filed in, Noctis-- due to his thoughts-- entered last. As he was about to close the door, he saw the on across from him begin to open. Standing in the door frame in all their glory, was Promtea. His hair was free falling, his bangs falling into his eyes, turned his head over his shoulder to speak to someone deeper in the room. “I’m just going for a walk down the hall, can’t I do that at the very least? I’ve been cooped up her for days!”

When their gazes met, Promtea still briefly. He stepped forward and closed the door before swallowing thickly and turning to walk the length of the hall. Noctis’s jaw set, and in a fit of idiocy, stepped back and closed the door.

“Who was that?” Regis inquired from the couch in the common room

“That was Her Imperial Majesty, about to take a walk down the hall.”

The elder quirked a brow, “And you didn’t offer to walk with her?”

“Judging from how he reacted to me when he stepped out of his room, I felt he wanted the space.”

Silence fell over the room, silence which Noctis ignored and instead moved towards one of the four bedrooms. Entering the room, he closed the door and made for the bed, plopping face first into the pillows. Part of him hoped he’d be sucked into the void because now that he thought about it, his dad was totally right. The other part of him wanted to lay here and suffer in his idiocy, because who in their right mind would pass up the chance to walk with the one they love when they haven’t seen them for astrals know how long. Beyond he’s such an idiot.

There was no knock before the door opened, and honestly, Noctis really didn’t give a flying fuck. He just wanted to fall through the bed and the floor and fall endlessly. It seemed the astrals have other plans for him today though.

“What do you mean he?”

The king’s eyes shot open. Oh fuck. He rolled over and sat one the edge of the bed, removing the half circlet to set it one the bedside table. “He?”

“Don’t act dumb, Noctis. What did you mean by he?”

The king heaved a sigh. He was in for it now. “Her Imperial Majesty… is actually…”

Regis sighed, “She-- He-- had me fooled.”

“You aren’t the only one.”

“How long?”

“I’ve known since before the original signing.”

“And you didn’t care to tell me?”

“It didn’t seem… necessary..?”

When Noctis finally looked to his father, he quickly realized that was not the answer Regis had wanted to hear.

“Look, Dad, I’m still trying to keep it a secret. He doesn’t even know that I know.”

Regis sighed, “What are you going to do when it comes down to it then?”

“I’ll tell him the truth.”

“And what is that?”

Noctis paused, picturing that day at the docks which so long ago. The billowing tresses of gold and glimmering gemstone eyes, angel-kissed cheeks and rosy lips. The king nearly lost himself in the memory before he sighed, pulling away from the vivid imagery. “I don’t care if he’s a man or a woman, I just…” Noctis exhaled, thinking of what to say. “Dad, I just love him.”

“I see.” Regis smiled, walking around the bed to sit beside his son. “Then I suppose that answers that question.”

“The signing tomorrow is going to be hell.”

“Oh no, you’ll do fine. Just know that you also have power, Sh-- He-- doesn’t seem to be the kind of person to make it one sided.”

“I know, but still.”

\---

It was late in the night when he woke. He groped for something to bring him comfort, but the pillows did nothing, they were too cold. The night air had chilled them while he slept, tossing and turning over the dreams which seemed to haunt him weekly now. Truthfully, he didn’t really want to sleep because of these dreams. He peered through the darkness now, spotting a head of silver blonde locks.

As quietly as possible, Prompto crawled out of bed. His instincts had taken over and astrals forbid he have to sleep restlessly another night. He miraculously made it through the hotel room to the door leading to the hall unnoticed. But now that he was here, what was he possibly planning? He could walk the length of the hall again until he stilled his restless mind, or…

No, surefly He wasn’t… But if he was would he want to help him or… No, He doesn’t want to be a burden, especially not to... 

Prompto, resolving himself, quietly opened the door and slipped out into hall.

\---

Noctis had woken up in the waning hours of the night randomly. It happened occasionally, but not often. So, as a tactic he had learned early one, he got out of bed and made for the kitchen, where he got of glass of cool water. Tipping his head back to drain the glass completely, he was startled by the soft knock at the door. He certainly wasn’t expecting visitors and most definitely not this late into the night. Could he have imagined it?

Nope, cause there it is again. The Raven, despite his better judgement, went to the door and peered through the peephole. Noctis’s breath caught in his throat. He was certainly not prepared for that. Standing in the hall shivering was Promtea, glancing down the hall and behind him as though he wasn’t supposed to be out. Noctis could imagine why given the lack of company with him. Noctis opened the door, disregarding the risks and the possible scandal. Promtea was shivering, teeth chattering.

“Promtea? What are you doing out so late?”

Those bluebell eyes glittered in the moonlight, drawing the king in as the emperor suddenly shot forward, slim arms wrapping around him tightly. “C-Can… I uhmm..” After a brief moment, he pulled away. “C-Can I come in?”

“Oh, yes of course.” He stepped aside, letting the blond enter before shutting the door and sliding the lock into place so no unwanted intruders decided to sneak in. Noctis watched as Promtea swayed a few feet away, seeming to not want to drift too far. “I don’t mean to pry, and you don’t have to answer me, but… why are you up at this hour?”

His guest gave a small smile, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Very true, although I was getting something to drink.”

“I--” Promtea stopped short, then moved towards Noctis, “I uhm.. C-can we go somewhere more private? Away from doors preferably?”

“Sure.” Noctis lead him to his bedroom, letting the emperor bundle up in a blanket while he closed the door and turned on the bedside light. “Is this better?”

“Thank you, Noctis. I’m sorry I’m being so needy, i’m sure it’s a bother.”

“Why would any of this be a bother? We’re two leaders, hopefully about to enter a peace treaty within a few hours. This is just a fraction of what I’m willing to do.”

“For the treaty, or for me?” The question seemed to have Promtea’s face darken, tightening the blankets around his lithe frame.

“For you, if I’m being honest.”

Surprise loosened his features, causing the blond to look at the king wide-eyed. “You don’t mean that.. Do you?”

“I did not lie to you, if that’s your concern.”

Promtea remained frozen, eyes watering as he sat on the bed, bundled in blankets that smelled of pine and lavender, of the man standing before him. “Noctis… what would you say if I told you I love you..?”

The raven smiled, “I’d probably cry.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m hoping that you do.”

Promtea bit his lip, then beckoned the king closer. Noctis obeyed, walking towards the blond who began to stand. When the distance between them didn’t seem satisfactory, Promtea moved ever closer, closing the distance and looking through his bangs at the raven. Noctis’s heart had long since gone into overdrive. His swore that Promtea could hear it without even needing to press an ear to his chest. Then he reached up and wrapped freckled arms around the lucian’s neck, pulling him close for a small, miniscule second.

The world seemed to stop in that moment when their lips barely ghosted together. As Promtea pulled away, Noctis was frozen, his mouth parted slightly as he looked at the beautiful creature before him. Then the blond spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper. “Does that suffice?”

Noctis swallowed thickly, “It was more than I could’ve hoped for…”

Promtea smiled softly, bringing his hands down to the raven’s chest. “I could say the same.”

The lucian, with a shaky breath, smiled. “If I may, can I have another?”

Promtea flushed, the soft light illuminating messy golden strands. Shimmering blue eyes seemed to glow ethereally in the dim, only accentuated by the pink dusting freckled cheeks. “And if I say no?”

“I will respect your wishes.”

Promtea smiled, then closed his eyes, “One more, then I must go before Aranea comes looking for me.”

“The one more.” Noctis breathed, elated.

This kiss lasted longer than its predecessor, and ended up much deeper. Both were mindful of the sleeping men in the other rooms, but the raw need to hold each other took over and Noctis found he rather enjoyed having a hand roam his messy strands. The raven never pushed for anything more, letting the blond in his arms lead, but as this continued, they both realized they might never stop if they didn’t reel themselves in. Pulling away suddenly, Promtea trembled, his bangs hiding his expression. “I-I…”

“Promtea, it’s alright. Come, let’s get you back to bed.”

The blonde looked up to see the lucian’s murky expression. It was mostly understanding but also a bit of something else. Perhaps disappointment? Or something happy? He couldn’t decipher those churning sapphires, and soon he was standing before his room in the cold hallway, bundled still in the blanket, and staring in horror.

Had he really forgotten his _key_? Oh Aranea was going to kill him. He gave a sheepish look over his shoulder at the king behind him, “I… think I forgot my key…”

The raven cocked a brow, “Do you want me to call the front desk?”

“No, that uhm… that’s not necessary, I’ll just wait for Aranea to wake and notice I’m not in bed and come out here looking for me--”

“Forgive me for interrupting but, I can’t allow that.”

“Huh?”

“Come on, We can leave a note under the door for Aranea letting her know you’re here and safe so she can find you when she comes looking, and you can rest in a warm room.”

Promtea didn’t know how to react, and instead just nodded, quite liking the idea of warmth and sleep. So, they returned to the lucian suite, wrote a note which found its way to Promtea’s door, and back into Noctis’s room, where the king let the emperor snuggle into the sheets. But alas, they were cool. Not chilly, like his own, but cool. When Noctis went to walk away, Promtea made a split second decision to grab hold and not let go. The raven looked back and cocked a brow, confused. “Uhmm..”

“Is something wrong?”

Promtea stuttered for a few moments, then sighed, deciding it’d be silly to try and play this off, “The sheets are cold…”

The king didn’t seem to follow.

“I-I ermm.. I was hoping you’d stay close… because you’re so warm..” _and I like your company._

Noctis smiled, moving closer and clambering onto the bed, “As you wish.”

Promtea flushed again, but settled anyway. “Thank you, Noctis.”

The king simply smiled, “No thanks needed.”

“Still.”

“You’re welcome, Promtea.”Noctis murmured softly before reaching over and turning off the bedside lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it finally happened....
> 
> Only took 25 chapters....
> 
> Did I mention this is a slow-burn? No? Well, now we know!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and supporting me, it means a lot to me to get positive feedback, as it really helps me get pumped for the next chapter.
> 
> I know this is brief but It's past 1am where I'm at and I'm a bit brain dead atm so....
> 
> Thank you again and I will see _you_ at the next update!


	28. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A treaty worth signing

Aranea stared down Ignis, feeling rather murderous as the advisor read over the note. The speckled blond turned to look back into the common room, where a sleeping Noctis was lounging on the couch, the tv remote dangling out of his hand. “This would explain quite a bit.”

“I’m glad you think so, now where is she?”

“Please, come in while I go and confirm her whereabouts.” Ignis walked towards the king, not even hesitating as he took the remote from the raven’s hand, unsurprised when there was no response. So, Ignis turned the tv off and before he could actually begin waking the king, he sat bolt upright. “Good morning, your majesty. Perhaps you’d like some coffee while you explain to our guest where the empress is?”

For a moment, Noctis was bewildered. Then realization dawned, “Oh, yes. I came out here once She settled. Uhmm, I was up last night when she knocked at the door, so I checked who was outside and upon seeing her I opened the door to make sure she was alright and to ask why she was up so late. She never gave me that answer, but she came inside and was going to answer my question when she wanted to be somewhere more private, away from the door.” Noctis watched Ignis go into the kitchen and begin making coffee and breakfast. “So I went to my room and turned on a light so we could talk. After a little while and she had warmed up, we went back out to the hall only to find that she had forgotten her key. She was willing to wait in the hall for you since she didn’t want to get the front desk involved. I wouldn’t allow that so I gave her my bed to sleep in and I slept out here.”

Aranea examined the young man as he got up and walked to one of the doors, “Is she in there?”

“She hasn’t left to my knowledge, and if she needed to go to the bathroom there’s one attached.”

Aranea strode over, standing before the door as Noctis opened. He kept his back turned to the room, not wanting to cause distress in the emperor who was resting. Aranea walked into the room and closed the door behind her. “Come on, wake up.”

Promtea groaned, snuggling into the pillow and inhaling deeply, “Mnno.”

“Promtea, wake up, we need to get back before the chancellor decides to get up and come looking for us.”

There was silence, then a yelp as the blond royal jumped out of bed. The flush covering his cheeks was a rosy pink as he turned to Aranea. “Y-You’re here!”

“Yes, are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine! Just.. a little disoriented but that’s from…” Promtea fell silent as the memories from the previous night filled his mind. “Waking...up.”

Aranea cocked a brow watching Promtea’s face darken several shades. “Promtea?”

He jumped, “Huh? Oh, uhmm, l-let’s go… so the Chancellor doesn’t…”

The blond began to walk to the door, opening it and glancing about the common room to see Noctis rubbing the back of his head while being chastised by his shield. Ignis stood in the kitchen, watching the meal so nothing burned. Promtea let his gaze linger on Noctis, who met his stare. Something flashes across those beautiful irises and he let his arm drop to his side. Without a single regard to the hulking mass of muscle before him, the king turned his full attention to Promtea. “Good morning, your Majesty.”

“G-Good morning, your Majesty.” He swallowed thickly and started towards the hall door. “I should take my leave, before the Chancellor starts to ask about me and Aranea.”

Noctis stood, “Of course.” He walked towards the door, opening it for the emperor. “I will see you later today, for the signing.”

Promtea nodded, “R-Right.” With that, the emperor fled out of the room, Aranea tailing closely behind and unlocking the hotel room door across the way. Before his attendants grew too suspicious he closed the door. And turned back to Gladiolus.

“Please, don’t even start.” he sighed.

Gladiolus just raised a brow, smiling knowingly. “Enjoy yourself?”

“It wasn’t anything like that, Gladio. She was cold, and couldn’t get back into her hotel room.”

“The way he reacted to you just a few minutes ago tells me other wise.”

Noctis decided it would be best to not answer that.

\---

Prompto sat before the vanity, gathering long tresses into a high ponytail. He said nothing, trying to absorb himself in the task at hand. It seemed, however, that his guard had other plans.

“What was that, back there?”

“Pardon?”

“Oh don’t play dumb.”

Prompto blinked innocently, grabbing a plain hair tie to fasten the locks into place then a simple red barrette on top, best to keep with appearances. “I’m not following.”

“You barely made eye contact with his majesty just minutes ago.”

“Oh, well…” the emperor bit his lip, recalling the events of last night. “We talked about quite a bit last night.. and cuddled… for a little while.”

Aranea cocked a curious brow, crossing her arms, “Really? That’s all?”

Prompto hummed an affirmative and began to work with the makeup. Carefully applying eyeshadow then blinking at his reflection before proceeding onto the blush. “Yep.”

“I don’t believe you.” The mercenary watched him hesitate for a brief moment.

“It’s true.” He carefully applied lip balm then grabbed earrings, clipping them into place. “We talked and cuddled.”

“Oh I believe you talked and cuddled, but there’s more.”

Prompto sighed, staring at the being the mirror before tearing his gaze away viciously in self-disgust. “Fine Aranea, what do you want to hear?”

“What else happened last night?”

“I snuck out, went to his hotel room and couldn’t get back after talking for a little while so I stayed over there and cuddled until I went to sleep.” He growled. Then hesitantly from Aranea’s unamused stare, he murmured softly, “A-and I might have kissed him.”

This made Aranea smile then shake her head, “You are unbelievable sometimes.”

He huffed indignantly before standing and walking to the closet where his newest royal attire hung. “Oh shush and help me will you? I don’t want to argue with you today.”

“Of course.”

—-

Noctis had been ready several hours ahead of time for the signing, already at the venue and waiting. Of course, waiting could last for any amount of time, especially after the events of last night. Don’t get him wrong, he wouldn’t change a thing about it. He was quite happy he had finally kissed the blond, he’d been thinking about for awhile as it was and felt his dues were rather earned. It was far better than he could have ever fathomed, even in a hyperactive brain that sometimes kept him up fantasizing about it. But now that he’s experienced a kiss from Promtea, the memory left him in a state of both awe and terror.

No one has ever made Noctis want to stay awake before, it just doesn’t happen. Not to him.

Sleep is a close friend, constantly with him and never leaving him hanging, so when the King actually wants to fight off sleep just so he can picture different images of Promtea, well it was both awe-inspiring, and absolutely terrifying. He was in awe of the feeling, the butterflies going absolutely fucking nuts in his stomach, making his gut churn in an oddly pleasant way. He was terrified of what it did to him, the clenching of his heart, it going bonkers whenever Promtea was in his thoughts, sight, or even mentioned, the dizziness of being in close proximity, the intoxicating smell of his perfume.

Astrals slay him, he was so fucking gone.

“Noctis, we still have a little while until Her Majesty arrives, are you sure you don’t want to go sight seeing?”

The king sighed, looking to Gladiolus, “I’m fine, we can go sightseeing after the signing.”

“You’re making it sound like I’m the one who wants to.”

“Of course you do, Iris wanted pictures, didn’t she?”

Gladiolus pursed his lips, Noctis had him there.

Iris hadn’t let the hulking mass of muscles trained for protecting the king leave the docks until he promised to take pictures. Iris has never been to Altissia, though she desperately wants to. After hearing that it was the biggest romantic getaway, she has done everything in her power to make sure she sees some of it, even if it’s through her brother. Gladiolus had been taking pictures on the boat to the city, and occasionally during their walk from one place to another, but never when they’re rushing to get from point a to point b. It seemed the brunette kept his priority safety as it always is.

They waited for another twenty minutes, going over small things when Noctis checked his watch absently. Twenty minutes until the signing. He wasn’t expecting Promtea to arrive early, or late, but he was hoping he’d appear soon. Of course, wishful thinking wasn’t always the best idea, especially in his case. You see, as he’s now king, and the longer he is king, Noctis has begun to _hear_ them. The Kings of Yore, as it were, are quite talkative. They also have many opinions. Especially Optimus the Wise, who constantly agreed with all of the treaty ideas, finding them acceptable given the circumstances. Somnus the Mystic was the quietest of them all, barely speaking unless addressed. Crepera was the second quietest, apparently even in death she didn’t like to be ‘publically’ involved. Of course she did interact with Noctis, especially whenever he tried to avoid the eyes of those he doesn’t want to notice him, she was quite chatty then.

However, none of them spoke ill of Promtea, claiming he was smart, and good-looking. In fact, Crepera had commented about being a tad jealous once, a while ago if Noctis recalled correctly. The twelve rulers rather enjoyed poking fun at the raven whenever he thought about Promtea, as the blonde seemed to be the center of his focus as of late, and with good reason. Speaking of which…

_Here he comes, Young King._

Noctis turned his gaze to down the hallway, and sure enough, the golden blond was elegantly walking down the hall, silky tresses swinging gently behind his head as he walked with purpose towards the group of men. Noctis straightened, alerting his advisor and shield of the approaching being.

Promtea wore a white blouse and what Noctis assumed was a white asymmetrical skirt of some kind, leaving the front mostly open to reveal the blood red jeggings the emperor wore which hugged his thighs lovingly. His knee high brown boots hugged his calf and had black laces. The bracers holding the sleeves in place were also red, but cured leather instead of the stretchy material of the pants. He also wore a bodice or vest that gave Promtea the illusion of a female far better than his other outfits as it revealed the arc of his hips. The embroidery appeared to be black or a very dark maroon color, as Promtea approached. The shoulder cape covered his shoulders and collarbone, this time a slightly off-white grey-like hue or tint. Adorning the blond’s ears was a golden earring, depicting the Niflheimian crest as though to claim him as his country’s. He wore a red berrette but no other accessories to note. Finally, Promtea stopped before Noctis.

“It’s good to see His Majesty is early.”

“His Majesty must agree, As the same is said for Her Majesty.”

Promtea smiled faintly, dropping his gaze then looking back up to stare at him for a brief moment. “Since both Majesty’s are here, perhaps the signing may proceed?”

“A wonderful idea.” Noctis reached for the door, rapping his knuckles onto the smooth wood.

Only two knocks until the massive doors were opened, allowing both royals into the room before being closed and sealed from within. The two walked to the table in the center of the room, Promtea dutifully, while Noctis felt his fingers twitch anxiously. Once they were both seated across from one another, the talks began.

Promtea started, never looking down at the notes before him as he spoke smoothly and calmly. Surely Aranea, who waited outside with Gladiolus and Ignis, had helped prepare the emperor for this very talk. “I’d like to begin with what Niflheim requests of Lucis: A defensive alliance, and the sharing of resources. Diplomatic meetings can be held at agreed intervals to discuss as the time passes. Free commerce and trade, while opening borders to Niflheim. In return, Niflheim will return all land previously owned by Lucis before it was conquered by my predecessors, and will also trade resources and allow commerce with Lucis.”

Noctis hummed, nodding. “And to seal this alliance, just the treaty?”

“Yes, I found the marriage was… a bit much considering our standing when Niflheim agreed to peace negotiations once more.”

Noctis folded his hands onto the table. “Lucis asks for one more thing, as to guarantee the peace between our nations.”

“And that would be?” Promtea cocked his head slightly, curiosity now peaked.

“The union of our countries.”

Promtea went still, brows furrowed.

“Lucis asks for the marriage of the current rulers, as was agreed upon in the previous treaty. The complete union of our peoples.”

“Is Lucis sure of this?”

“Completely.”

Promtea thought it over, then looked off to his left, hiding his face as he thought it over. Then, the blond stood, reaching across the table stiffly. “Very well, the terms are agreeable.”

Noctis stood, taking Promtea’s gently. The raven instantly noticed the emperor was shaking. He tightened his grip slightly, then shook the blond’s hand, “May our union unite our people, and bring prosperity.”

Promtea nodded, then pulled away, waving to have the document brought over. A scribe set a fancy piece of paper down on the table, writing in elegant script as both rulers spoke equally of what the treaty entailed. Then, the scribe created two beautiful lines for both leaders to sign themselves, then a smaller one in which he signed before adding smaller text beneath all three lines, indicating which ruler was which and that he had bore witness to the agreement and could confirm both leaders found it, without outside influence, agreeable.

As Noctis watched Promtea sign the paper, he noticed the way he wrote. It was familiar, oddly so. Before the King could think much more on it, he signed the paper and it was placed into a case, sealed and then taken from the room.

They remained for a time, lingering in each other’s presence. It was Promtea who began to walk to the doors. Noctis stopped the blond before he could leave, searching those baby blue irises for doubt, “Are you alright?”

The emperor thought on the question for a moment, then sighed. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I gave you the option to choose who you want to marry, but you sealed your own fate to me. I don’t understand it.”

The king furrowed his brows, “Was I not clear last night?”

“Excuse me?”

Noctis didn’t hesitate to pull the blonde closer to his frame, “I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, love you, Promtea Anavaria Sanest Aldercapt. I have for a long time, almost from the very beginning. Once I met you, learned who you are truly, I--”

He never managed to finish, as Promtea grabbed his collar and pulled him forward. They connected, sending the raven’s brain into shock, and his heart into overdrive. The kiss was desperate, in a way. Perhaps even a little bit needy. Promtea released Noctis’s collar in favor of running slim fingers through midnight locks. The raven shivered, snaking an arm around the blond’s waist and holding him flush against his body. They did their best to remain silent, even as they grew more desperate to hold the other, nails clinging to clothes in a furious attempt to find purchase and ground themselves in each other before they completely lost themselves in this magnificent feeling.

Suddenly, Promtea pulled away. His face was flushed, and his shoulder cape out of place just slightly. Then he retracted, straightening himself, then Noctis before looking up at him apologetically. “I-I… I’m sorry.”

“Why do you keep apologizing to me when you’ve done nothing wrong?”

“That’s just it!” Promtea huffed, “You don’t understand, you can never understand, that’s just how we’ve been raised. You won’t be able to comprehend the things I’ve done in order to be who you see today.”

“And who do you think I see, Promtea?”

“I’m a girl whose lived her entire life on a trophy shelf only removed to be dusted and polished, then the caretaker dies and now has to fumble through politics. I’m just a damsel in need of help, and you are doing all you can to help me from flopping about stupidly, like a fish.” He spat, stepping away and tearing his gaze from Noctis’s.

The king didn’t back down, knowing full well this could be extremely dangerous, “You believe that?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then I must be painting the wrong picture of myself.” Noctis sighed, running hand through his hair.

“What are you talking about?”

“Promtea, when I look at you, I see an incredible, strong, willful being and powerful leader ready to give everything to protect their people. I see a being who's ready to fight if it becomes necessary, but prays that it won’t. I see a being capable of leading an entire empire from war, and is doing this with little to no experience or knowledge to fall back on. I see an entire people rally to your call, for peace or war. Whichever you preach, they cheer for. They weep for you, and they sing for you. I see a nation who has faith in you, and trusts you. I see someone I can love in you, and I see a spark of something mythic in your eyes, even when they’re not looking at me. I see beauty, and I see wisdom. Knowledge, and faith. Courage, and pious. Nothing will change that.”

Promtea turned to look at him, then shook his head gently, “If only.”

Noctis was left to stand alone in the room as Promtea walked from the hall. The only sound filling the silence was the fading click of the emperor’s boots, and Noctis’s soft breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness... This has been an adventure of a chapter...
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support, as it means the world to me-- no matter where you are or from! No, broken, or 'perfect' english alike!
> 
> You all make this story possible. Truthfully, I'd never have made it this far without all of you, as it'd be impossible to find the motivation on my own, that' just too hard. but seeing the hits go up, or that I have new subs or kudos or comments, or a cobination of those four, or all of them! It makes my day, and makes me want to go and write more of this, it makes me want to tell the tale full of love and politics of which this fic was names after! You guys are the reason why this story has 26 chapters and a valentine's day special. The reason why I stay up until 2 am writing like the world will end tomorrow before I wake up. It's thanks to you that this even has a future!
> 
> So thank you, really! I know I tell you guys this everytime I update, but I mean it, I really do! I can't say it enough!
> 
> Okay, I'll let you all go, and I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	29. chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo to remember

The treaty had been signed, and yet Prompto still felt like he was charging head first into a battle that had been long since overdue. He knew he needed to be prepared, but part of him didn’t want to be. He just wanted to sit down and take a moment to breathe. Of course, that was most definitely not on the agenda, especially with Chancellor Izunia in Altissia despite the emperor’s orders to remain in Gralea and handle Tenebraen affairs. This also meant that he’d want to discuss the terms of the treaty that were agreed upon before letting him loose once more. So, the blond decided not to return the redhead until it was absolutely necessary. Prompto, as he walked down the hall with Aranea at his side, spoke thoughtfully, “What do you think the Chancellor would do if we didn’t return straight away?”

“He’d probably wait for you, I’m sure he’s fully aware of the fact you cannot avoid him forever.”

“No matter how much I’d like to.” he muttered softly.

“I do believe that we could head back to Niflheim without him, if we play our cards right however.”

This made Prompto turn his gaze to the mercenary. “Really?”

“It’ll be tricky, but it can be done.”

“Well, I want to stay in Altissia a bit longer. This is the second time I’ve been away from Gralea, so I’d like to explore for a little while.”

“Then lead on, Your Majesty.”

The emperor smiled, excitement bubbling up within him. He practically skipped forward, a lift in his step as he made his way down the hall. He could almost ignore the hurt expression across Noctis’s face that was ingrained in his mind’s eye. Almost, meaning he couldn’t push the bewildered and saddened sapphire eyes from the forefront of his mind, even if he wanted to. He kept walking, keeping a smile on his face despite the gut wrenching pain his heart and brain continued to give him.

_Why can’t I just let him go? The marriage is for the safety of his people, not me._

\---

Noctis had closed his eyes shortly after Promtea had left him completely alone in the signing room. No matter how much it hurt though, Noctis couldn’t bring himself to hold resentment in any form, except towards himself. He had been the one to continuously not tell Promtea that he knew the truth. Of course he’d react like he did in that situation. Who wouldn’t?

_We will be seeing more of each other soon, maybe I can drop a hint or something then._

“Majesty, Are you alright?” Ignis was always trying to make sure he was okay, even when there was nothing to worry about.

Noctis lowered his chin and snapped his eyes open, walking forward and through the door. “I’m fine, just thinking.”

“Does this have anything to do with Her Majesty?”

“Everything nowadays has something to do with her Majesty. Especially with her agreeing to marital union.”

“She did? That’s good news isn’t it?” Gladiolus hummed, keeping stride with the king.

“It is good news.”

“But?” Ignis inquired, on the raven’s other side.

“Well, I might have pissed Her Majesty off.”

“How’d you do that?”

Noctis turned to look at Gladiolus, a deadpan stare covering his features, “Why do you think?”

Neither men answered the king, just followed him as he walked out of the building. Noctis had since retained a neutral expression and begun to conjure ideas for making amends with the emperor when they stepped outside. Blue met blue, and Noctis paused. “Your Majesty?”

“Oh enough with the formalities, Noctis.” Promtea sighed. He walked forward, “I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have gotten upset, it’s not your fault for being unaware of politics in my court. You’re trying, and I should be grateful.”

The raven relaxed slightly, but shook his head, “I still shouldn’t have argued back. I was presumptuous when I spoke earlier, so to apologize I’m at your whim.”

Promtea huffed a small laugh, “I don’t need a manservant of you, I just needed to clear the air. As for your apology, consider it accepted.”

They shared small, shy smiles before Noctis offered his arm, “Would you like to go and see the sights? I’m not exactly in a hurry to return to the hotel room.”

Promtea giggled now, covering his mouth with his palm, “Neither am I!” He linked their arms, beaming brilliantly. “Lead the way, and I shall follow.”

Thus began their walk about the sights of Altissia, paparazzi everywhere and civilians saving them some of the trouble. Truthfully, neither of them cared for a second, however the three following them very much did. Noctis barely took note that the Shield wasn’t able to take photos with this crowd. As they passed the park, Promtea hummed thoughtfully. “If only I’d remembered my camera. I would have loved to take a shot of this.”

Noctis saw an opportunity to learn more about the man beside him. “You like photography?”

“Yes, it’s been a passion of mine since childhood, from before--” Promtea stopped short, then shook his head, “Nevermind.”

“No please, continue.”

The blond looked up at him, then sighed, “No point in hiding it, it’s common knowledge anyway. I’ve loved photography since before Chancellor Ardyn Izunia became a chancellor of the court.”

“Truly? I wish I’d known. We could have had a camera brought for you during your stay in Lucis.” Noctis smiled watching Promtea shake his head at the raven’s silliness.

“How eager are you to please?”

“Well, that depends on who’s asking.”

“Well, I’m asking.”

Noctis chuckled, “I’ll give you hint, I’ve told you before.”

The blond hummed knowingly, “I see. Very coy you are, King Caelum.”

“And you sharp, Empress Aldercapt.”

“Too many, are we Aldercapts.” Promtea hummed thoughtfully. “The aldercapts have ruled over Niflheim unquestioned for generations, since the ancient civilization--” He gave Noctis a cocky side glance-- “much like you Lucis Caelums.”

“This is true, One hundred fourteen kings.”

“It’s fascinating to think that our lines have never been questioned since the beginning of our nations.” Promtea hummed, curious as Noctis led him into the park and motioned to Gladiolus. “I just have to wonder why.”

“I can’t speak for Niflheim, but for Tenebrae it’s quite clearly the blood of the oracles in which runs strong in the Nox Fleurets. As for Lucis, the Caelum bloodline holds magic.”

“This is true, I’ve read about that once.” Promtea brightened, remembering the event in which he earned such knowledge.

Noctis smiled, “Would you like a photo?”

The blond paused, lips parted before looking at Gladiolus who now held a camera. He turned back to look at the Lucian, beaming excitedly, “Can we?”

“Of course we can, anywhere you’d like.”

Promtea practically glowed with excitement, latching onto Noctis with his head on his shoulder and smiling wide at the shield. “Thank you, Noctis.”

“My pleasure, Promtea.”

\---

Stella stood dignantly before Lunafreya, not willing to back down. The oracle had been trying to coerce the fugitive into removing her mask, just once. Of course, Stella had to refuse. Why would she endanger the treaty that only recently was going to be discussed and signed upon? Lunafreya did her best though, and had quite a few convincing arguments.

“Surely the mask is irritating after so long?”

Stella remained firm, hands rising to retort. “It is, but mild irritation keeps me awake. If it becomes too bothersome, I shall adjust it.”

The oracle sighed, “What reasons do you have to not show your face?”

Stella hesitated, then sighed. “I look very akin to a criminal. So, as to not confuse the government or upset the balance, The King and I have come to an agreement. I wear the mask and can have hearth and home, while serving as his glaive to keep me monitored. This way, the fugitive can be caught, and I can serve my people.”

The two blondes held each other gazes for a long moment, then Lunafreya smiled knowingly. “I see, to serve your people, you must be where they least expect you.”

Stella cocked her head, caution making her blood run cold.

“Don’t worry, I understand.” She waved Nyx out of the room then embraced the other woman tightly to whisper softly in her ear. “I knew you’d never hurt him.”

Stella remained rigid, her hands caught in between them. She looked about frantically, unsure of how to respond. FInally she ducked her head slightly so her lips were hidden by Luna’s arm, then whispered back. “How long?”

“For a while, but I needed you to slip up a bit first.”

“Slip up?”

“To serve your people? Only royals say that.”

“That’s not true, there’s plenty of lower class citizens who say for my people.”

“No one says it quite like you do, though.” They pulled away from each other and Lunafreya let go slowly, “Thank you for telling me. I hope that your problem gets fixed soon.”

Stella hesitated one last time, then moved her hands methodically in response. This was different from the typical sign language Stella had been using. Long ago, when Prompto was still being treated as a young boy, the golden blonde had come up with a few hand gestures that looked to mean nothing to others, but to him and those he taught, they meant very specific things. And this one gesture made Lunafreya’s lips curl happily.

“For family.”

Luna folded her hands before her, and as she did so mimicked the gesture.

“For family.”

\---

Noctis stood before his forebears, deep in thought. “Are you certain?”

Somnus bowed his head, “The Accursed has Immortality, but it came at a cost. He was gifted the ability to destroy what is called ‘the Starscourge’. In his best intentions, he contracted it willingly. Because of the blood in his veins, he remained mostly himself, in form and mind. His soul, however, was tainted forever more. When he went to the crystal to purge the starscourge, he was denied. In his stead, I was chosen. Bahamut spoke to me, and gave me the name of Lucis Caelum, beginning our line, your line. My brother, in a wave of fury, cursed the crystal and the astrals. Bahamut told me I was no longer able to speak to the Accursed, and thus began his long life of solitude.

“The years passed, and during his time alone a daemon called Cerberus reached out to him in the darkness. This daemon promised the Accursed freedom, all he must do is destroy the day and bring forth eternal night. Though the Accursed loathed the astrals and now me, he didn’t completely abandon his humanity. For decades he fought with the daemon, never giving in. Until it finally became too much.

“The Accursed turned to Cerberus once your father was born, unknowingly setting off a chain of events that would determine the fate of the world. Upon accepting Cerberus’s deal, the Accursed created a path no being could fathom. The path in which you must now walk. Had it been different, perhaps your journey would be more exciting.”

“Had it been different, you might have needed the astrals themselves to complete it.” Optimus interjected, making an indiscernible motion with his body.

Somnus seemed to agree. “Indeed. Had the Accursed never given in, or never took in the starscourge, perhaps you would have simply ruled, much like your predecessors.”

Noctis mulled over the information, unsure of how to proceed.

Somnus sensed his plight and drew his attention again. “No matter what you do, understand that you can never trust him. He is most certainly after the eternal night.”

The king nodded, feeling the pull of the consciousness. Again, his feet lifted from the platform, and he floated upward. Before the light consumed his vision, he watched Somnus nod and turn back to the others.

He woke slowly, his head swinging as he sucked in a deep breath to wake himself. Blinking in the light, he heard his father talking to his right, and Gladiolus seemed to be responding. The soft snap of a can opening and the accompanying fizzing alerted Noctis to Ignis in front of him. As his vision sharpened, he watched Ignis take a brief sip from the ebony can and place it in the cup holder. Gladiolus was talking over his shoulder to Regis, who seemed enraptured with the topic. Noctis just stretched, enjoying the soft popping of joints as his body woke with him and began to tingle fainty. With a sigh, Noctis gave his companions the knowledge of his wakefulness, which caused Ignis to speak.

“Perfect timing, Noct. We’re almost home.”

“Great, What’s the status on Promtea? Did he make it back to Gralea alright?”

“Yes, Gadio has been checking periodically for you.”

“Has He given a speech?”

“He’s announced he will in the next few days, Saying he must talk with his council before he does anything more than that.”

“Right, then we’ve got our work cut out for us, don’t we?”

Gladiolus chuckled, “Damn right.”

Regis turned to his son, “You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you?”

Noctis just smiled, “Nah, I’m just wingin’ it.”

He was given a sour look in response.”

\---

Prompto stood before the council. “I’m sure you all know why I stand before you today.”

Ardyn remained silent in his seat.

“I’ve signed the treaty with Lucis, and agreed upon their added condition. The treaty has been officialized in Altissia and I expect to be hearing from King Noctis in the coming weeks to discuss a date.”

“Date?” Ardyn smiled. “Whatever do you need a date for?”

Prompto kept his cool. “So he and I shall be wed.”

The room went into an uproar. Elder men bickering all about him. Prompto could see Ravus remaining setaed to his right, and stared down the Chancellor who just grinned.

“I’ve already made my decision. I will not be my predecessors, and I will not be persuaded into any other decision. That is law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooh boy.
> 
> This has been an interesting chapter, and I can't wait to see how you all react to it! As for my comments, let's just say I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. I'm actually quite enjoying this part of the tale! When we were approaching it before, I was dreading it, I thought it'd be boring for me, but I was pleasantly surprised! So hooray! Also, I wish to apologize for any grammatical errors, I had to get a new keyboard so I could type and I still need to break it in.
> 
> Thank you all so much for you're continued support and patience! I will see _you_ at the next update!


	30. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the worlds changes but everything stays the same.

The speech was written for him days ago, he just needed to stand before a crowd and give it. That seemed to be the hardest thing to do though, given all that has happened. If Noctis was being honest, despite his cool demeanor, he was a total wreck. No one knew of course, why would he let that slip? Too much rided upon his confidence, which he was sure he didn’t have much more of, given his recent history towards politics.

The doors opened as he approached, the crownsguard bowing their heads as he passed. Stepping out into the daylight, Noctis felt the stares of his subjects as they roared upon his appearance. A podium was set up, and several cameras to capture the event. They zeroed in on him as he walked forward, stopping before the wooden stand bearing the Lucian crest.

“It is with pride, and joy that I deliver the news of what transpired in the few days I was in Altissia with Empress Promtea. During the talks, many things crossed the table that all led up to the collective decision in which would change the course of Lucis and Niflheim equally. Upon signing what has been dubbed ‘The Treaty of Homeward Light’ both the Empress and I, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, agreed to a union of our countries, opening full trade and passage between Lucis and Niflheim. Resources and information are to be shared, along with history. Customs for each Nation are still allowed and welcomed, and the freedom of religion has been left untouched.” Noctis sucked in a breath, calming his nerves as he continued to speak. “To bind Niflheim and Lucis, a marriage is to take place. This union will represent the joining of both peoples, and the solidification of the Treaty. 

“I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, shall marry her Majesty, Empress Promtea Anavaria Sanest Adercapt under the light of the astrals.” He could hear the gasps coming from the crowds of people before him, shocked that after everything, He would still follow the original plan. “We both agreed to decide the date for such an event within the coming weeks, and more information about this shall be given once appropriate. As for the peace, I happily announce that the long fight is over, and the years of war and death have at last come to an end. I hope that we may all face the future with our minds open, as the time of peace has finally begun.”

The crowd erupted into loud calls, trying to attract Noctis’s attention, but he continued to scan the crowd idly before reading the last sentence of the speech once more. He raised a hand, calming the sea of people. “May the Astras guide us to prosperity.”

The crowds renewed their loud cocoughany of shouts and calls, but the king turned and made for the doors, letting another step in and discuss what had not already been said. He was tired, more so than he ever thought he could be, but what was he to do? He just publicly announced that he is going to marry the emperor despite everything the two of them have been through and the obvious cultural differences. Noctis felt light-headed, perhaps even sick. He walked as steadily as he could muster into the citadel and towards his study where Stella waited without a doubt.

Once he entered the room, he was greeted by four others. Gladiolus entered and closed the door behind himself while his charge went to the desk. Noctis tried to figure out why Lunafreya was in the room, as she was supposed to be heading out of Insomnia soon so she may reunite with Promtea. He faced the group, Ignis to his right, as he began to sit down. Regis was seated, hands folded in his lap. Lunafreya was also seated, but she was closer to the edge as though ready to fight or flight. Stella remained standing near the Oracle, her mask still covering her face.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this gathering?”

Stella spoke, literally spoke, first. “No need to hide the truth, Your Majesty, Lady Lunafreya is well aware of my predicament.”

The king paused, then looked at the fugitive, “Well, let’s get down to business shall we?”

“Indeed.” Ignis chimed in, setting a black folder onto the desk for the king to look at. “This is the plan and formal request of Lady Lunafreya in order to smuggle Stella across the border into Niflheim without being caught.”

Noctis wordless opened the folder, barely listening to the ensuing conversation ashe read the papers.

“If Stella returns with Lunafreya as he guard under the guise of ‘Ella Nox’, then she could be brought to Promtea with no harm done.”

Lunafreya turned her gaze to Stella, “The truth of the matter is that Stella was framed, and in order to prove it to him, we need to get her close to him. He needs to see for himself that his sister doesn’t have any ill will against him.” She met gazes with Noctis as he looked up from the papers. “He may be less versed in politics than his predecessors, but he listens to his heart and what he sees. He will see the truth.”

“Are you sure that the Chancellor won’t suspect her?” the raven closed the book, leaving a hand on it’s cover.

“The Chancellor is a smart man, if he doesn’t already suspect that I’m here and working with you, then he will soon. If Ardyn Izunia tries to stop me, then I will go back to his prison. He doesn’t like meddlers.”

“Alright Stella, but what happens after that? You get arrested, leaving Lunafreya vulnerable. Promtea doesn’t get to see you in person and believes you were trying to kill him. I don’t see the appeal.”

“The probability of him being able to arrest me is low, since I’ll be acting as a glaive sent in goodwill to protect the Oracle no matter where she walks. I only take orders from three people you, my brother, and Lunafreya herself. If Izunia tries to order me to do something, I only need to look to Lunafreya and if she says no then I needn’t do anything. The chancellor then tries to arrest me for disobedience and fails because I was following orders given to me by the King of Lucis, a being with higher influence with him and if he continues to attempt the arrest, he could renew the fighting between countries causing another need to meet to negotiate the treaty. Ardyn Izunia loses his reliability, and you stand to gain a better foothold.”

“Ignis, what’s the probability of this being successful?”

“The outcome she describes has about a 50 percent chance of happening exactly as she describes; however that chance continues to waver based on the current variables.”

“What’s the likelihood that Promtea actually meets with Stella.”

“Less than 20 percent.” Ignis sighed heavily.

Noctis thought the plan over in his mind, completely silent. The Kings of Yore whispered quietly to him, before he met his father’s gaze. Regis was still, staring at the floor between his feet while he did much the same as his son. Finally, Noctis sighed. “I can’t agree to this plan as it is.” He raised a hand as Stella stepped forward to argue. “However, I can so long as two things happen.”

Lunafreya turned an inquisitive stare to the king. “And what would those be?”

“First, Nyx Ulric will be accompanying you to Niflheim.” Stella furrowed her brows. “Second, He’ll be informed and sworn to secrecy about this entire situation, including your identity. Should things get complicated, he can speak to the Emperor and vouch for the peace. Hopefully, rising the chances for you to be able to speak with Promtea.”

Lunafreya raised her head slightly, as though preparing to speak, but thought better of it and looked down.

“Ignis, what’s the probability of Promtea speaking to Stella with Nyx’s involvement?”

“About 50 percent.”

“That will have to do.” the raven sighed, “You set out as soon as possible, I will speak to Nyx for you.” With that, Noctis stood and began to leave, in his hand the folder with Lunafreya and Stella’s original plan. Ignis followed shortly thereafter, his gaze flickering to Gladiolus as he met the larger man’s stride. Noctis, however, remained silent and deep in thought. He made for the gardens, ignoring the inquisitive stares he still earned as he walked this path often. Both out of habit and his curiosity. Habit due to his childhood of roaming the lush greenery to escape the citadel’s long and empty halls, and curiosity due to the knowledge he could obtain from doing this. Although, he had proven to be able speak with his ancestors most places, unlike his father and grandfather. Yet those naps didn’t last nearly as long as when he slept in the gardens, which was proving to be where he often lingered, seeking guidance or no. They also spoke to him when he wasn’t sleeping, though not as often now that he was within the citadel’s walls. No surprise there, he had the crownsguard and the kingsglaive to keep him safe, not to mention his two closest friends and bodyguards. Not that they acted much like guards when they were around him, but the point still applies.

All that remains is how to handle the backlash of Promtea hearing about Stella and the Chancellor who should be long dead.

—-

He was pacing. Astrals kill her, he’s pacing.

Prompto has been pacing from one end of the room to the other, a determined march as he focused on the televison. Nothing had him so riled up like this except for the king of Lucis. Of course, it was the current, not the predecessors of course. That would have been scandalous and Prompto was anything but scandalous. Most of the time. Lately, the emperor had been showing far too much infatuation with Noctis Lucis Caelum, but alas, there wasn’t anything that could be done to help such a thing. Aside from the Chancellor’s looming, Prompto was free to roam as he sees fit, which is both comforting, and worrying.

Prompto Aldercapt was used to the world of secrecy, as it did nothing but intertwine itself into his life. He was a being of ambiguity, and he dealt with it well. No one but those he trusts know his true name, and who his biological parents are are just as mysterious. Nothing about him is well and truly known, like is he really happy with his current situation. That was up in the air, as the ruler continued his astral damned pacing.

“He announced we’re getting married. To his people, Aranea, he announced that we’re getting married to his people.”

“Yes, He did.”

“In person too!” Prompto strode to the window, curling his blond bangs around his index finger. “Astrals slay me.”

“I don’t believe they will be doing that anytime soon.”

“If they would, I’d be dead already and screaming from the beyond.” Aranea cracked a grin at Prompto’s dramatics. “He looked so uncomfortable during that speech. Maybe he’s second guessing himself…”

“No, Prompto. He isn’t.”

“How are you so sure of that?”

“Because that was his first true speech to his people, and if he stutters, or stumbles it’ll be on live T.V. and astrals know what else. Who knows how long it would take for him to live such a thing down. He was nervous because he had never done anything like that before.”

Prompto looked at his bodyguard with a fearful, nervous look. “Do you really believe that?”

“Yes. I believe it.” She strode forward, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. “I believe that, and until he starts to show regret I will stand firm in my belief.”

The emperor released a shaky breath, his confession spilling from his lips in a small voice. “I’m afraid, Aranea.”

“Of?”

“Of all of this. I never should have ascended to the throne, it should have been Stella. I’m not fit to rule.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not!”

“But you are!” Aranea countered again, hands on her hips. “Wake up, your majesty, You’ve been groomed to succeed the throne since the beginning! Since the day you were brought into this family. Just because you don’t want it doesn’t mean you weren’t trained for it.”

Prompto threw his hands up, “So? I’m nothing more than a glorified figurehead! The people look to me because I give the speeches and the decrees! They look to me for blame for anything good and bad regarding the government because they can’t see past me to the councilmen who actually make those decrees in which I fight with!”

Aranea rolled her eyes, “Then don’t listen to the council. Make your own decrees. Place your word first, insert yourself into the power vacuum you’re trying so hard to avoid!”

The blond fell silent, staring at the women before him in shock. He couldn’t believe his ears. Take hold of the power vacuum? Is she crazy? That’d make him the biggest target in all of Niflheim. More so than his fugitive sister. “I-I can’t.”

“Of course you can, I’m here to protect you.”

Before he could go to respond, a strong knock sounded at the door and both turned to look in that direction. Prompto turned back to the window and Aranea moved back to her place by the door, which she opened. In came one of the many palace couriers, young men and women who have yet to grow old enough to fight or to do other tasks around the fortress. This young man, Daniel, was panting for breath as he spoke. “Your majesty, we’ve received word that lady Lunafreya is returning, with her two lucian guards.”

Prompto straightened, turning to look at the courier. “Truly?”

“Yes, your majesty.”

The emperor glanced at Aranea before straightening and raising his chin. “When are they to arrive?”

\---

Stella was used to the anxiety coiling in her gut, churning her insides until she felt sick, but it never helped her handle it in anyway. She was fidgety, and because of such, so too was Lunafreya. Nyx remained calm, relaxed in such a way he was still able to show tension. It was both alluring and very confusing.

Stella held onto the hope that she would make it to her brother with no hitches, but even so she prepared for the worst. Noctis had helped them prepare by writing a letter addressed to Promtea that had been sent in ahead of them, which surely would reach its intended audience. Stella had grown far more careful with her mask and sign language, but that was becoming much easier to handle since Nyx had grown used to her presence enough to understand the smallest of cues. It was mildly odd, because even though they work together and spend quite a bit of time together, neither let their guard down with each other except in combat, they knew that in battle they had a common enemy, but other than that, they refused to trust each other. Quite smart, really, if you were to think about it in a strategic way.

The turbulence made Stella tense, and then relax as she accepted it was merely turbulence. By the six she needed to see her brother, and soon.

\---

Ardyn stood in his chambers, staring out into the darkness. The ichor that had settled into the room made it harder for the man to hide the truth, but even so they have no idea what he has in store. With swagger, the chancellor approached the far wall from the waiting room and entered his bedroom, only to close said door and walk to his closet. Grabbing hold of the doorknob, he pressed the center piece before turning it and pulling it open. The shelves and racks moved back nearly a foot, then slid into the wall recess to reveal the stairs he has kept so well hidden.

He smirked to himself. So much to do, and so much time.

\---

Prompto stood several paces from the landing pad, his hands folded before his lap. His hair was billowing all about him as the aircraft began to land before them. The skirts of his robes fluttered violently about his legs until at last the ship was still and its engines turned off. The bay door opened slowly to reveal the oracle and two Lucian guards, as expected. The cousins made for each other, arms wrapping around the other as they sighed in relief.

“Luna, are you alright? You’re not seriously hurt, are you?”

“No, I’m alright. Noctis took care of me during my stay.”

Prompto sighed in relief again, pulling away and giving one last tender smile before turning to address the glaives standing before him. “I hear Noctis has assigned you both to my cousin?”

They both bowed; however, only the male spoke. “Yes, your majesty. This is Ella Nox. I am Nyx Ulric.”

“A pleasure to meet you both.” Prompto’s response was delayed as he glanced at the silent glaive. He straightened, raising his chin. “Luna, please come with me, I have much I wish to talk with you about.”

“Of course.” Luna was happy to oblige, walking briskly with her cousin happily. “How have you been?”

“Alright, Concerned, but alright. The treaty went well, as I’m sure you know.”

“Indeed. You are to marry Noctis.” The oracle smiled. “I’m hoping all your fears will be assuaged with the union.”

“They won’t, but I’m sure you know why.” They turned down another hall, Prompto raising his chin defiantly as the Chancellor passed them by in silence. “Let’s hope by the end of today, I’m still the empress.”

“Promtea-”

“I know.” Prompto sighed, “I know.”

As they reached the doors to Prompto’s chambers, the empress pushed them open and stepped inside. Luna followed after, then Aranea, but as the two glaives made to follow the emperor turned around.

“Actually, Ulric was it? Can you wait outside a moment? I’d like to talk with your comrad for a moment with my cousin.”

Nyx hesitated, glancing to Ella who merely nodded in silence before stepping inside. “Of course, your majesty.”

Once the doors closed, Prompto’s gentle expression hardened with sorrow. His brows knitted together as he stared the glaive down. “Aranea, activate the seal on the door. I don’t want a word to escape this room.”

“You know that if I do that, no one will be able to get in, and no one will be able to get out.”

“Do it.”

Aranea didn’t ask again, instead lifting a sword from one of the statues by the door and placing it against the wood. With a mutter, the seal activated. It had been installed thanks to Aranea’s engineers and mercenaries, some of which were adept at technical magics.

“Seize her.”

Aranea grabbed hold of the glaive, lance aimed for the masked woman. Before Prompto could make another command, the glaive bowed their head and a small familiar laugh passed her lips. “You’ve changed so much, little brother. I’m sorry that it had to come to this. Please, let me speak.”

“I don’t want to hear anything from you. You plotted to kill our father and then me. If this isn’t true, then prove it.”

“Ardyn Izunia seeks to usurp your throne and kill Lunafreya. I am guarding her with my life. Noctis is helping me to that end.”

Prompto still looked unconvinced.

“Prompto, please, listen to her. She’s telling the truth.” Luna pleaded gently, “Ardyn has been the cause for all your misery from the beginning. She sent Aranea to protect you, why would she do that if she wanted you dead?”

“Because it was to make me believe you wanted to protect me.”

Stella sighed, reaching up with her free hand to remove the mask from her face to stare her brother in the eye properly. “Prom, I am at your mercy. But just so you know, if you kill me, or imprison me, you will be playing right into the Chanellor’s hand; However, I respect your decision.” With that, she bowed her head.

“Tell me, something, Stella.”

“Anything.”

“What was the most precious gift you ever gave me?”

Stella smiled, “Your camera, from when you were six.”

“And what did we do the following day once I had that camera?”

“We went to the orphanage, and took lovely pictures with the orphan children.”

“And what did you do when father decided I was to be his second daughter?”

Stella bristled, “I argued with our father, I defended you. You are kind, benevolent. You never wanted to do any harm. He called you a failure, and I nearly lost it.”

Prompto watched her for a long moment, then sighed softly, “So I’d been right all along.”

“Pardon?” Stella’s shock wasn’t unbidden, as her brother smiled sadly at her.

“I knew that something didn’t add up. I just knew.” Prompto enveloped his sister in a hug, a sigh passing his lips with a smile. “The Chancellor just thinks I had listened is all.”

Stella had a smile of her own break out across her face; the warrior princess grabbed hold of her brother and held him tightly. “Oh how much I missed you, Prompto. You have no idea how worried I was.”

He laughed, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes, “Oh please! You were ready to march in here should anything happen and take Aranea on, or even the Chancellor!”

Stella smiled softly, pulling away reluctantly. “There’s much we need to talk about, Prompto.”

“I know.” He steeled himself, drawing away from her and retaining his regal stance. “There is always something with this family.” He walked to the window, settling down and sighing. “Well, now is as good a time as any.”

Stella watched him, her eyes scanning him. “Prompto?”

He looked to her and gave a resigned smiled, “Time is short, Stella. The Chancellor is an impatient man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Goodness.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been so caught up in other things along with school that I've just haven't been able to loop back to this! I've been piecing it together and I hope that you all will enjoy this new installment! I hope that 29 won't take nearly as long, but we shall see!
> 
> Thank you all again so much for your patience! I feel horrible about the wait! Well, I will see _you_ at the next update!


	31. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Sisters and Secrets

“So, he desires to usurp my throne in order to conquer Lucis.” Prompto was seated on the windowsill, a glass of water in his hands. “And as a means to end my trust and faith in you, he made it seem you tried to have me killed. What does he want from Lucis?”

“We’re not sure, just that he does.” Stella spoke fondly and her gaze was locked onto her brother, who now stared between his feet.

“Aside from his fixation with Lucis, he couldn’t care less about the rest of the world.”

“And that was meant to comfort me… how?” Prompto now turned his gaze to Lunafreya. “For all we know he could be talking with my council as we speak.”

“The council remains loyal to the bloodline, not to the chancellor. Should you prove he was treasonous, I’m sure Roderick at the very least will see reason.”

“Roderick has always been a conniving man. The one I’m worried about is Besithia.”

“What?” Stella leaned forward. “Whatever for?”

“Aranea has received reports of Besithia leaving the capital more and more lately. While normally this wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary, he seems to be in league with Izunia. We’ve been trying to keep our eyes on him but doing so has proven extremely hazardous.” Prompto said with a sigh. “He has become elusive. And the Magiteks he continues to send out have made my plans that much more difficult.”

Stella huffed, “There must be a way to figure out what it is he’s after.”

“I can’t force it out of him, The council rallies behind their privacy.”

“Then make them all lose it.” Stella gave Prompto a confident smile. “Make them face the music.”

\---

“I stand before you today as a symbol of peace. The age of war and strife are coming to an end, and all that is left is to embrace our neighbors as they have us. The world can be a dark place, but bloodshed has only led to more bloodshed and darkness. It is in this time of need that I, Promtea Anavaria Sanest Aldercapt, announce my engagement to the one hundred fourteenth king of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Prompto sucked in a shaky breath, his hands shaking. “I depart for Lucis tomorrow evening to meet with my fiance to discuss a date for our union.

“In my absence, I leave my most trusted advisors to watch over you. Ravus, my cousin, shall keep you all safe, while Chancellor Diana handles all matters of state. I shall be taking all discussion of politics with me, and no new laws shall be passed without my presence and approval. I will return with news of my wedding date, and with it I shall welcome Lucian citizens into our borders. May the peace you all deserve find you.”

Prompto bowed his head before turning away and walking from the balcony. He had done this plenty of times to know what it is that he was trying to get across, but the speech he had been given by Izunia was riddled with rubbish. He had discarded it almost immediately. As he entered the safety of the citadel, He turned to one of Aranea’s mercenaries. “Have a video call started in my reception room; I need to speak with my future husband.”

\---

Noctis sat before the camera and screen in silence, and his nerves were making his gut churn. He had been dragged from his duties as king to handle the sudden request from Promtea to speak with him. He hoped it wasn’t about Stella, and then again he did. Before he could let his mind spiral any further out of composure, the screen suddenly blinked to life.

Promtea was seated beside Lunafreya, and off to one side was Aranea with Stella standing adjacent. Promtea was dressed in his formal empress attire, the white robe of Niflheimian royalty drowning his already pale complexion. “Noctis, I deeply regret dragging you away from your country like this, but I have a matter I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Of course, Promtea. What is it?”

“I know officially can’t say this, which is why this meeting is so secret, but I thank you for returning my sister to me.”

It took much in Noctis not to laugh, “She insisted. I was afraid you’d have her arrested before she got the chance to speak with you.”

“She and I know each other very well, and I had my doubts about her being a traitor. Unfortunately, I cannot prove her innocent without any proper evidence and thus she shall remain as a Ella Nox, a Glaive in your service to protect Lunafreya.” Promtea spoke with a kind of sadness that could only be described as an aching heart, or perhaps an ager of stubbing one’s toe. Noctis couldn’t quite place it. “There is one more thing, and I hope you understand I cannot explain now, as I must prepare for my journey to Lucis tomorrow, but that you trust me when i say not to trust Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. Should he hail you for any reason, keep him uninformed of anything too important.”

 

“Of course. The last time I saw him I was concerned with how he held the conversation from you.”

“He is a very manipulative man, so please do not let him influence you.”

“I won’t let him, I swear.”

Promtea smiled at him through the screen. “Thank you, Noctis. Until my arrival in Lucis.”

“Until then.”

The screen went black, leaving Noctis with a tight throat. Promtea was concerned about Ardyn Izunia now too. His gut began to churn, and what was once butterflies had become moths.

\---

“So the Emperor has become aware..?” Somnus spoke with a kind of finality that made Noctis shiver.

“Yes. Promtea is headed for Lucis as we speak, and I’m worried that Ardyn will try to take over while he’s away.”

“He won’t.” Somnus snapped, his voice booming over the king. “He won’t because he’s too clever.”

The raven sighed, “Then what will he do?”

“He will wait.”

“For?”

“His chance to strike at the Emperor’s heart, the one thing that keeps him strong.”

Noctis frowned, thinking hard. It didn’t take too long, for his heart dropped. “He’ll go after Luna and Stella again…”

He wasn’t given an answer.

\---

Noctis was waiting for him when he arrived. At his side Aranea, Lunafreya, Stella, and Nyx. Prompto was the last to get off the ship, but he was the first and only one that Noctis bowed his head to. PRompto did the same in return, taking his fiance’s hand and walking with him into the citadel.

There was much to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! I hope this 1k is worth it!
> 
> I'll see _you_ At the next update!


End file.
